He For She
by Druella Wood
Summary: Perasaan Hermione Granger pada Draco Malfoy tidak pernah berubah, begitu pula dengan perasaan Draco terhadapnya yang mati-matian disangkalnya. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh Drake! Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan kepada pers bahwa kau pernah membuatnya patah hati karena kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saat kita masih puber dulu!" [ Based on Feltson's Real Life Story ] - COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T / M (saya tidak yakin, bagaimana menurutmu?)

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

Suara dari TV berukuran besar yang menggantung di dinding menggaung mengisi ruangan besar dan temaram yang bernuansa hijau silver. Sesekali terdengar geraman dan desisan tertahan yang mengiringi suara yang keluar dari TV tersebut.

Pria dengan mahkota pirang platina yang duduk di sofa merah maroon di tengah ruangan besar itulah yang menjadi sumber suara geraman dan desisan itu. Sesekali pria itu memandang ke arah TV besar di depannya yang sedang menampilkan tayangan video film yang sedang di putarnya sejak 1 jam yang lalu, kemudian sesekali pria itu kembali mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah laptop didepannya yang sedang menyuguhkan sebuah situs berisi foto-foto sexy seorang gadis dengan berbagai moment, pose, dan busana yang berbeda.

Sekali lagi sebuah desisan tertahan keluar dari bibir tipisnya, mata kelabunya menggelap berkilat penuh gairah menatap kearah TV di depannya yang menyuguhkan adegan seorang wanita yang sedang menari striptis menggeliat di sebuah tiang club malam. Wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang berpose di foto-foto dalam laptop di depannya.

"Aaahhh Hermione!" dia mendesah putus asa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Drake?!" mendengar jeritan tertahan dari balik punggungnya. Pria tampan berwajah runcing tersebut langsung refleks meraih remot di sampingnya dan mematikan TV-nya kemudian membeku di sofa merahnya, tak berani menoleh ke asal suara yang berhasil mengagetkannya.

"Drake, kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" wanita berambut hitam yang baru saja datang itu berbicara dengan suara bergetar.

"Draco Malfoy kau mendengarku, Jawab aku!" bentak sang wanita habis sabar.  
Perlahan Draco berbalik menatap kekasihnya yang tengah memandangnya murka. Draco memasang senyum terbaiknya dan berlagak bingung "Hi Hunny! Apa yang kau bicarakan? Penjelasan mengenai apa?"

"Kau memang aktor hebat Draco, tapi aku bukanlah bocah polos yang bisa dengan mudah kau bodohi. Apa yang tadi sedang kau lakukan saat aku tiba disini? Dan aku mendengar kau menyebut namanya." Wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tori, tadi itu aku sedang menonton acara tv, dan saat kau datang, acaranya sedang iklan. Dan apa kau bilang? Aku menyebut namanya? Nama siapa yang kau maksudkan? Aku tak menyebut nama siapapun, mungkin kau berhalusinasi karena kelelahan, Istirahatlah Hun" Draco berjalan perlahan kearah kekasihnya sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Draco please, jangan buat habis kesabaranku." desis Astoria.

"Astoria, maafkan aku." Draco menangkup pipi kekasihnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Draco, apa kau menyukai dia?!" Astoria memicingkan matanya.

"Oh ayolah Tori, dia bukan apa-apa untukku, kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja." Draco berbisik, mencoba membujuk kekasih yang telah di kencaninya selama 4 tahun.

"Bohong!"Jeritnya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Draco memasang wajah terluka.

"Tidak, setelah aku menyaksikan kelakuanmu tadi yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!" Astoria menepis tangan Draco dari pipinya.

"Tadi itu aku hanya memilih asal film yang ingin ku tonton, please Tori jangan berlaku seperti ini. Aku tak ingin kita ribut hanya karena masalah kecil seperti ini." Draco berjalan ke arah mini bar-nya dan menuangkan sampagne ke dalam gelasnya lalu menenggaknya habis.

"Kau bilang kau dan dia bukan apa-apa, tapi jelas-jelas kau mengatakan di depan pers kalau kau menganggapnya adikmu. Jadi mana yang benar?" Astoria mengawasi gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang amat sangat dia puja itu.

"Tentu saja aku berkata seperti itu di depan pers Hun, aku tak mungkin berkata bahwa aku tak peduli padanya dan tak mengaggap dirinya apa-apa, itu terlalu kasar dan itu akan menyakiti hatinya." Draco menjawab pertanyaan Astoria dengan lancar.

"Blimey! Kau peduli dengan perasaannya!" suara Astoria kembali meninggi.

"Itulah yang dilakukan oleh seorang gentlman Hun, kau seharusnya bangga memiliki kekasih yang gentleman sepertiku. Dan tentunya itu untuk image-ku, aku tak mungkin berkata kasar didepan pers." Draco menyeringai puas dengan hasil kerja bibir sexy-nya yang dapat membual dengan lancar dan tenang tanpa terintimidasi sama sekali disaat terpojok seperti ini.  
Mata Astoria melunak "Kemarilah! Minumlah dulu, kau terlalu tegang Hunny." Draco mengisyaratkan Astoria untuk menghampirinya.  
Astoria masih menatapnya tajam sambil menghampiri sofa tempat Draco terduduk saat dia datang tadi. Seketika mata Draco membelalak dan dengan secepat kilat dia beranjak dari mini bar-nya dan berjalan cepat kearah kekasihnya, menarik tangannya dan memutar tubuhnya dengan sekali sentak, kemudian mencium bibir wanitanya dengan ganas. Astoria menyambut serangan tiba-tiba kekasihnya dengan bergairah. Draco membimbing Astoria untuk duduk di sofa tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, sebelum merebahkan Astoria di sofa merahnya, Draco melepas tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya bertengger di pinggang kekasihnya untuk menutup layar laptopnya yang tadi lupa dia amankan saat membuka situs yang menyuguhkan tubuh sexy wanita pujaannya semenjak belia dulu.

"Draco..." Astoria melepas ciumannya.

"Ya?" Draco menatap mata kekasihnya.

"Aku tak mau kau naik ke panggung untuk membacakan nominasi besok. Kita akan datang, tapi kau tak boleh naik ke panggung dan berdampingan dengan si Granger itu." Astoria menatap Draco dengan penuh ancaman.

"Baiklah. Apapun yang kau inginkan." Draco membalas singkat dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama wanita pribadinya, wanita yang selalu menjadi pelampiasan syahwatnya disaat dia tak mampu menunaikannya bersama bidadari hatinya. Hermione Granger.

* * *

"Apa kau akan datang ke acara MTV Awards nanti malam Harry?" wanita berambut cokelat berbicara ditelepon. Di sampingnya wanita berambut merah sedang mematut dirinya di cermin.

"_Sepertinya aku tak bisa datang Mione, aku masih di London saat ini, masih ada pekerjaan. Aku tak mungkin terbang sore ini juga kesana." _jawab suara laki-laki di seberang telepon.

"Oh sayang sekali, padahal malam ini aku mendapat undangan untuk naik ke panggung dan membacakan nominasi. Apa Ron mengabarimu?"

"_Oh sayang sekali, aku benar-benar menyesal Mione._ _Dan Tidak, aku belum mendapat kabar darinya apakah dia akan datang atau tidak, kau bisa tanyakan pada Draco, mereka kan cukup dekat." _Harry kembali bicara.

"Oh, begitu... Baiklah, mungkin nanti aku akan mencoba menelepon Ron langsung. Good Luck untuk pekerjaanmu Harry." Hermione menjawab.

"_Ya, Thanks Mione. Good Luck juga untuk acaramu nanti malam, semoga kau tampil memukau seperti biasanya, seperti Emma Watson." _Harry menahan tawanya di seberang telepon menunggu jawaban Hermione yang sedang tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Okay, thanks Harry. Tentu aku akan tampil memukau. Kau harus melihat penampilanku nanti Harry." Hermione terkikik.

"_Haha, tentu... tentu... Sampaikan salamku untuk Ginny ya, bye Mione._"

"Yeah akan kusampaikan, bye Harry." Hermione menutup teleponnya.

.

.

"Harry titip salam untukmu Gin." Hermione berjalan menuju walking closetnya untuk mengambil baju yang ia pesan khusus untuk menghadiri perhelatan akbar tahunan MTV Awards.

"Kau sudah melihat susunan acaranya?" teriak Ginny dari luar walking closet Hermione.

"Belum. Memang kenapa?" Hermione balas berteriak dari dalam. Terdengar langkah kaki Ginny yang mendekat menuju tempatnya menjajal gaunnya. Ginny menyandarkan punggungnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mengamati Hermione yang kali ini sedang memilah koleksi sepatunya yang sekiranya cocok dengan gaun yang akan di kenakannya malam ini.

"Draco Malfoy akan menemanimu di atas panggung nanti untuk membacakan nominasi." Ginny masih menatap hermione.  
Secepat kilat Hermione menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Ginny dengan mata membulat sempurna dan mulut ternganga, nampaknya wanita cantik bermata cokelat susu itu sangat terkejut dengan informasi yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh teman rambut merahnya tersebut.

"Sangat tidak lucu Gin." Hermione menatap Ginny kesal.

"Percayalah bahwa aku juga sama sekali tidak menganggap hal ini lucu Mione." Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Oh My God! Demi Merlin Ginny! Apa yang mereka rencanakan?! Kenapa mereka memasangkanku dengannya?! Oh Tuhan! Kancut Merlin! Ini benar-benar GILA!" Hermione menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Jangan berlebihan Mione, kau hanya akan membacakan nominasi bersama Malfoy. Apanya yang gila eh?" Ginny menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ginny! Kau lupa dengan nenek sihir yang selalu menempel padanya?!" Hermione mencicit.

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Kau takut padanya?" Ginny melirik Hermione dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Jangan pernah berkata bahwa aku takut pada wanita bodoh itu!" Hermione mendesis tajam.

"Kalau begitu, libas dia Mione. Tampilah yang cantik malam ini, buat dia terbakar." Ginny melenggang keluar meninggalkan Hermione yang ternganga memandang kepergiannya.

* * *

"Ku pikir tadi aku melihatnya datang, kenapa dia tidak naik ke panggung saat namanya di panggil?" Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi samping Ginny, kursi penonton yang punggung kursinya telah di cantumkan namanya, Hermione Granger.

"Nenek sihir itu menarik tangannya tepat ketika nama Draco di panggil dan kau beranjak dari dudukmu. Dia menyeret Draco keluar." Ginny memutar bola matanya.

"Oh." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hermione sebagai jawaban dari penjelasan Ginny.

"Dia tak bisa selamanya menutup mata dan telinganya Hermione, semua orang mendukung kalian! Aku berani bertaruh bahkan kalian diam-diam juga suka mem-_browsing_ berita kalian bersama, oh dan ingat nama manis kalian buatan dari fans kalian? Dramione? Feltson? Oh jenggot merlin! Itu manis sekali Mione!" Ginny terkekeh mengingat nama buatan fans Draco dan Hermione, para fans mereka juga menciptakan takdir manis dari tokoh film yang mereka mainkan, Tom Felton dan Emma Watson mereka menyebutnya Feltson. Bloody Hell, padahal semua orang tahu kalau kedua tokoh tersebut adalah musuh besar. "Dan jangan lupakan puluhan ribu fanfiction buatan fans kalian dari seluruh dunia yang membuat semua orang menyukai cerita roman, bahkan Luna yang seorang anti roman!" Lanjutnya.

"Oh diamlah Gin." Hermione bersemu mendengar ocehan Ginny.

"Malam ini mungkin kalian gagal bertemu, tapi ku pastikan minggu depan, tepatnya dihari ulang tahun kalian akan bertemu." Ginny menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu Gin?" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Aku akan mengadakan reuni di rumah Mrs. Rowling, aku akan menyiapkan semuanya termasuk tamu undangan, ini akan menjadi _private party_, hanya kita pemeran utama dalam film Harry Potter yang akan datang. Seluruh keluargaku di film, teman-teman dekat Gryffindor kita, dan tentunya si pangeran slytherin kesayanganmu itu." Oceh Ginny panjang lebar sambil menyeringai lebar sekali karena puas dengan rencana briliantnya.

"Tapi Draco tak mungkin datang tanpa Astoria." Hermione bergumam.

"Pasti datang! Serahkan segalanya padaku." Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya.

* * *

"Brengsek!" Astoria mengumpat sambil membanting majalah gosip ke meja di depannya dengan kasar.

"Ada apa Hun?" Draco masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Wartawan brengsek! Mereka menjajarkan fotoku saat kita di pantai bulan lalu dengan foto Granger sialan itu yang kemarin baru saja mereka bidik sedang berbikini di kolam renang!" Astoria membanting tubuhnya disamping Draco.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa isi artikelnya yang membuatmu marah?" Draco masih berusaha bersikap biasa, padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat penasaran dengan foto yang di maksudkan Astoria, melihat Granger berbikini? Oh itu adalah surga untuknya.

"Ya! Beritanya membuatku muak! Mereka membandingkan tubuhku dengan tubuh wanita itu! Mereka menulis bahwa tubuh Granger lebih sexy dari tubuhku yang terlihat sudah termakan usia, mereka juga menyebut-nyebut namamu dan membahas hubungan kita. Memangnya apa urusan mereka?!" Astoria bersungut-sungut.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan mengenai hubungan kita?" Draco berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tertawa mendengar penghinaan pers kepada kekasihnya itu.

"Mereka membicarakan perbedaan umur kita." kali ini Astoria menjawabnya dengan suara kecil sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Abaikan saja okay! Aku tak peduli pada ocehan orang-orang tak berguna itu." Draco berusaha menghibur kekasihnya. Walaupun dalam hatinya ia membenarkan pernyataan wartawan, perbedaan usia yang terpaut diantara mereka memang sedikit kontroversial mengingat usia Astoria lebih tua beberapa tahun dari usia Draco.

"Aku harus pergi sabtu ini selama 4 hari. Ada pengambilan gambar di Madrid." Astoria membuka matanya.

"Pergilah. Aku juga akan sibuk untuk pemotretan hingga hari minggu nanti." Draco menatap kekasihnya tersenyum pengertian.

"Sayang sekali kau tak bisa ikut. Baiklah, semoga urusan kita lancar." Astoria menyahut.

* * *

Dentang bel di pintu apartemennya membuat Draco bangkit dari kegiatannya bermalas-malasan di sofa sambil memandangi foto-foto Hermione dari handphone rahasianya, yang tidak pernah di ketahui keberadaannya oleh Astoria. Mendecak kesal sambil menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ron?! Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Draco tersenyum lebar memeluk sahabatnya.

"Tentunya salah satu alasannya adalah karena aku merindukan sahabat bodohku ini." Ron terkekeh menepuk-nepuk punggung Draco, dan Draco ikut tertawa.

"Masuklah." ajak Draco pada sahabatnya. Mereka masuk ke apartemen Draco. Ron memghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa merah milik Draco sedangkan Draco berjalan menuju dapur mini-nya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau rapi sekali?" Draco melemparkan sekaleng coke ke arah Ron, lalu menghempaskan bokong seksinya ke sofa seberang Ron.

"Itulah tujuanku kemari, nanti malam Ginny mengadakan _surprise party_ untuk Mrs. Rowling, dan kau harus datang." Ron menenggak coke-nya dan mengamati wajah sahabatnya yang tampak berpikir.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa hadir?" Ron menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang Draco.

"Tidak, tentu aku bisa, aku sedang kosong malam ini." Draco mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tapi?" pancing Ron.

"Tapi apa? Tidak ada tapi..." Draco menenggak Coke-nya buru-buru.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti ini soal Greengrass?" Ron bersandar di sofa dan menyilangkan sebelah kakinya.

"Ya, dia pasti melarangku untuk datang kalau dia ada disini sekarang, tapi bagusnya sekarang dia sedang berada di Spanyol untuk urusan pekerjaan." Draco menyeringai.

"Dia masih cemburu dengan Hermione?" Ron terkekeh.

"Begitulah." Jawab Draco cuek.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa dia datang?" wajah masa bodohnya langsung berubah menjadi wajah semangat penuh rasa penasaran saat menanyakan kalimat itu.

"Dia? Siapa? Hermione maksudmu?" Ron memandang sekeliling apartemen Draco.

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku menanyakan Potter." Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Tentu dia datang, dia kan salah satu the golden trio." Ron mengambil handphone Draco yang tergeletak di sofa sampingnya dan membuka kuncinya, seketika Ron membelalak kaget. Draco yang sedang menggonta-ganti chanel tv tidak menyadari ekspresi sahabatnya dan apa yang sedang di lakukannya. Lima detik setelah bisa menguasai dirinya dari kekagetan tadi Ron langsung menyeringai dan bersiul panjang.

"Jadi ini hobby waktu senggangmu Drake?" Draco menoleh cepat ke arah suara Ron dan menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan pandangan bertanya. Ron langsung menunjukan layar handphone Draco yang sedang di pegangnya yang langsung menampilkan foto terbaru Hermione saat di kolam renang kemarin.

"Jangan ember Ron!" Draco memberikan pandangan mengancam pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa kau memilih Greengrass jika kau menyukai Hermione Drake?" Ron mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku takut menyakiti Astoria. Dia seperti terikat sekali denganku." pandangan Draco menerawang ke perapian.

"Buka matamu Drake! Jangan jadi pengecut! Kau tak bisa terjebak seumur hidup dengan seorang yang sama sekali tidak kau inginkan! Dan menahan liur sembunyi-sembunyi setiap melakukan hobby mengerikanmu memandangi benda mati bergambar wanita pujaanmu.

"Kau berlebihan Ron." Draco memutar bola matanya.

"Aku serius Drake! Kau harus pikirkan baik-baik, dan jadilah seorang gentleman okay! Kau takut menyakiti Astoria tapi kau tak takut menyakiti Hermione eh?" Ron kembali ke ekspresi konyolnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh Drake! Dia bahkan pernah mengatakan kepada pers bahwa kau pernah membuatnya patah hati karena kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik saat kita masih puber dulu! Jika tidak ada maksud apa-apa, untuk apa dia mengungkitnya? Itu sudah bertahun lalu Drake." Ron bangkit ke arah dapur Draco dan membuka kulkas.

"Itu hanya ke-isengan dia saja." Sahut Draco cuek.

"Begitukah menurutmu? Bagaimana dengan kedekatan kalian saat kita syuting film ketiga dulu eh? Terutama ketika Mione mengelus wajahmu setelah meninjumu? Atau ketika dia terlonjak girang saat kau mengajaknya berdansa ketika break film ke-4? Manis sekali Drake." kekeh Ron. "Aku bahkan yakin Hermione sudah naksir denganmu saat pertama kalinya kau membawa _skateboard_-mu ke lokasi syuting dan kau memainkannya dengan aksi yang keren di depan kami semua, aku ingat sekali tampang Hermione saat itu! HaHa." Ron tertawa keras. "Boleh ku ambil apel ini Drake?" Ron mengangkat kepalan tangannya yang menggenggam sebutir apel hijau.

"Ambilah, dan tutup mulutmu dengan apel itu.

"Tentu tentu,, bisa di atur Drake. Sekarang lebih baik bersiaplah untuk bertemu bidadarimu." Ron menyeringai jahil kepada Draco.

* * *

"Oh terima kasih anak-anak! Aku sangat terharu kalian membuat ini semua untukku." Mrs Rowling tersenyum bahagia melihat anak-anaknya (Harry dkk) yang menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan ibu kami Joanne." Hermione memeluk Mrs. Rowling.

"Thanks dear, ayo mari kita berfoto sebelum kalian menikmati pesta!" ajak Mrs Rowling.

"Baiklah Neville Harry Luna Ginny Hermione Fred George... Hmm mana Ron dan Draco?" Mrs Rowling mengabsen mereka semua.

"Ron sedang menjemput Draco Joanne, aku lupa mengontaknya." Ginny angkat bicara. Sedetik kemudian pintu terbuka dan masuklah dua kepala dengan warna berbeda. Merah dan pirang platina, keduanya nyengir. " Sorry kami terlambat, tadi macet sekali." Ron menjawab lirikan bertanya Ginny.

"Tak apa, terima kasih sudah datang dear, baiklah mari kita berfoto dulu." Mrs Rowling menggiring semua orang ke halaman belakang rumahnya yang luas. Semuanya langsung mengambil posisi untuk berfoto Ginny berdiri di samping kiri Harry, Mrs Rowling mengambil tempat di tengah sekaligus sebelah kanan Harry. Ginny menarik Hermione kesisi kirinya. Kemudian disusul Ron yang menyeret Draco di sampingnya. Ron telah berdiri disamping kiri Hermione sedang Draco di sisi kirinya berada di urutan paling ujung. Sedetik kemudian Ron menangkap mata Ginny yang mendelik seakan berkata _'Menjauh kau dari sana!'_ Ron sempat bingung sampai akhirnya dia paham maksud Ginny dan langsung menyalip ke ujung barisan dan berdiri disamping kiri Draco. Draco mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan kelakuan Ron seketika membelalakan matanya saat Ron mendorong bahunya agak keras untuk merapatkan barisan kekanan akibat renggang yang ditinggalkannya.  
Karena dorongan Ron, bahu Draco membentur bahu Hermione yang berdiri tepat disamping kanannya.

"Sorry Herm eh Granger." Draco tersenyum kaku.

"Tak apa, dan kenapa dengan _Hermione_ ? Bukankah sejak dulu kau memang telah memanggilku Hermione? Mengapa sekarang berubah?" Hermione tersenyum ramah sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ehm, bisakah kalian menunda temu kangen kalian sebentar agar kita bisa berfoto dulu." Neville menahan senyum gelinya.

Draco berdeham sebagai responnya sedangkan Hermione hanya memutar bola matanya kesal.

_**To Be Continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T / M (saya tidak yakin, bagaimana menurutmu?)

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

.

.

honestly,, I am a little embarrassed to post this second chapter, tapi... mau gimana lagi, ini benar-benar harus diposting kan? Sudah saya coba untuk membuatnya ga keterlaluan di bagian 'itu', semoga memang masih pantas.

Hope you all happy reading... :)

* * *

"Apa maksudmu mengungkit masa lalu kita ke media?" Draco membelakangi Hermione dan menatap langit malam dari tepi balkon. Rambut pirangnya berkibar lembut tersapu angin malam.  
"Apa maksudmu?" Hermione tertawa sambil mengerutkan alisnya.  
"Kau tahu maksudku, aku sudah bersama Astoria, dan kami saling mencintai. Aku tak mengerti apa yang fans kita pikirkan sampai mereka terus terobsesi menyatukan kita, bahkan dalam cerita fiktif khayalan mereka sekalipun, kau tahu? Astoria selalu benci jika namamu atau segala hal tentangmu berada diantara kami. Ku harap kau mengerti." Draco memejamkan matanya merasakan semilir angin yang menerpa wajahnya.  
"Greengrass cemburu padaku eh?" Tanya Hermione sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Draco tidak memandangnya, hanya menaikan bahunya.  
"Lagipula kau ini terlalu percaya diri Draco, kau pikir aku mengharapkanmu? Seperti tak ada pria lain saja." Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Masih banyak pria yang bersedia mengejarku dengan senang hati kalau kau mau tau." lanjut Hermione sambil tersenyum bangga didepan Draco, namun dalam hati ia merutuk kesal sekaligus meratap sedih atas pernyataan Draco.  
"Lerman itu? Ah jadi benar gossip itu? Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Draco dengan suara penuh rasa penasaran.  
"Maaf Draco, tapi kurasa itu bukan urusanmu kan?" Hermione menahan senyumnya. Draco kembali memasang tampang datar dan dingin.  
"Ah ya tentu saja itu bukan urusanku." Draco kembali menatap langit malam yang hitam pekat tanpa hiasan bintang.  
"Lagipula bulan depan aku akan pindah ke Amerika untuk melanjutkan kuliahku disana, jadi tenang saja, aku tak akan mengganggu hubunganmu dengan Greengrass."  
"Amerika? Kau kembali ke Brown? Bukankah kau sudah pindah ke Worcester College, Oxford?" Draco membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hermione.  
"Ya tadinya, tapi aku pindah ke Oxford hanya untuk menyelesaikan syuting kita. Karena sekarang syuting sudah selesai, maka aku akan kembali ke Brown University untuk menyelesaikan kuliahku." Hermione tersenyum pada Draco, namun Draco hanya diam.  
"Aku pasti akan merindukan kalian." Hermione melanjutkan. Suasana mendadak hening beberapa saat.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas film barumu. Bagaimana rasanya bekerjasama dengan Lerman itu eh?" Draco memecah kecanggungan yang menggantung di antara mereka dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.  
"Terima kasih. Ya menyenangkan bekerjasama dengannya, seperti dengan Harry dan Ron." Hermione terkekeh mengingat ketiga rekan lelakinya itu.  
"Ya, kau terlihat nyaman bermain dengannya, aku bisa melihat itu. Kau lebih terlihat natural saat bersama Lerman dibanding saat berakting di film yang satu lagi." Draco bicara panjang lebar tanpa tau apa yang ia bicarakan.  
"_Pardon..._ film yang satu lagi? Apa maksudmu _Bling Ring_? Begitukah menurutmu? Err kau telah menonton keduanya? Oh merlin! Aku malu sekali kalau begitu! Kelakuanku disana benar-benar parah, sangat tidak Emma" Hermione merona mengingat adegan-adegan yang ia lakukan dalam film itu, wajahnya kian bertambah semerah tomat saat membayangkan bahwa Draco Malfoy melihat aksinya di film itu,ya walaupum hanya sebuah film, tapi itu tetap membuatnya malu, mengingat dirinya merupakan gadis baik-baik dan terpelajar persis dengan perannya sebagai Emma Watson.

_Ya! Kelakuanmu parah sekali! Sampai-sampai membuatku terus bermimpi basah tentangmu setiap selesai menontonnya berkali-kali!_ Rutuk Draco dalam hati.

"Errr, tidak. Aku belum menontonnya, aku hanya melihat trailler-nya di bioskop waktu itu." Draco merutuki mulutnya yang terlalu banyak bicara.  
"Oh." Hanya itu yang sanggup Hermione katakan. Hanya kata 'Oh' dengan nada penuh kekecewaan yang dengan susah payah ditutupi olehnya yang keluar dari bibir Hermione. Draco menyadari itu dan suasana kembali sunyi.  
"Kenapa kau tak naik ke panggung saat namamu di panggil untuk membacakan nominasi di MMA?" Hermione kembali membuka pembicaraan.  
"Eh, itu... Err... Astoria tiba-tiba tidak enak badan dan meminta pulang lebih awal." Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
"Begitukah? Kupikir dia menyeretmu karena tak rela melihatmu berdiri berdampingan bersamaku di depan banyak orang." Hermione mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir tajam.  
Draco hanya diam tak membantah dan suasana kembali sunyi.  
"Ehm, baiklah kurasa aku harus pulang. Senang bisa berbincang seperti ini lagi bersamamu setelah 4 tahun." Hermione tersenyum sendu pada Draco yang sama sekali tak menatapnya.  
"Jangan berlebihan, kita baru saja menyelesaikan film kita 5 bulan lalu, dan kita berbincang Granger." Draco memutar bola matanya.  
"Tapi tidak seperti saat kita menjalani syuting untuk tahun ketiga dan keempat di Hogwarts. Terutama semenjak kau bertemu dengan dia. Kita hampir tidak pernah bicara lebih dari 10 kalimat sejak kau bersama dengan pacarmu itu." Hermione memunggungi Draco.  
"Karena kita akan lama tak bertemu, boleh aku mendapatkan pelukan perpisahan darimu Drake?" Hermione mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya dengan suara pelan sekali sambil menunduk menatap sepatunya.  
"..." tak ada jawaban dari Draco.  
"Err... Baiklah, aku mengerti. Bye Malfoy." Hermione memutar tumitnya untuk keluar dari balkon kediaman Mrs. Rowling. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah keluar pintu, pintu tersebut terdorong menutup. Mengejutkan Hermione yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk malu sekaligus sedih dan kecewa karena lagi-lagi pria yang amat sangat di cintainya menolaknya mentah-mentah. Hermione mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat sebuah tangan kekar menahan daun pintu yang tadi tiba-tiba menutup. Tangan milik Draco Malfoy. Hermione menatapnya bingung.  
"Kenapa kau memanggilku Malfoy?" Draco menatap tajam kedalam mata cokelat Hermione.  
"Bukankah memang itu namamu?" Hermione memutar bola matanya. Yang benar saja, pria bodoh namun tampan ini mengagetkannya hingga hampir serangan jantung hanya karena ingin bertanya kenapa dia memanggilnya Malfoy? Itu kan memang nama warisan orang tuanya sejak lahir!  
"Bukan itu maksudku Granger! Sepanjang pembicaraan kita tadi kau memanggilku Draco, bahkan kau sempat memanggilku Drake saat meminta pelukanku tadi!" Draco maju selangkah.  
"Lupakan! Dan jangan berlebihan! Apakah begitu penting mengurusi apa panggilanku padamu eh? Kurasa jawabanya tentu tidak kan? Lagipula barusan kau juga memanggilku Granger. Minggir Malfoy! Aku harus pulang, aku butuh istirahat!" Hermione mendorong dada Draco untuk membuatnya menyingkir dari hadapannya. Namun Draco terlalu kuat dan tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Kau memanggilku Malfoy karena kau marah aku tak memberikanmu pelukan." Draco menyeringai. Membuat tangan Hermione gatal ingin menampar wajah tampannya.  
"Terlalu percaya diri Malfoy." Hermione berusaha menahan amarahnya yang mulai terpancing oleh konfrontasi Draco.  
"Ya, memang. Dan aku tau bahwa aku benar." Malfoy menyilangkan lengannya di dada.  
"Minggir!" Hermione mendorong Draco kesamping dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi kemudian Draco menggapai pinggang ramping Hermione yang berbalut gaun satin hitam dan memeluknya dari belakang. Hermione yang terkejut belum bisa membuat otaknya berpikir dan mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi, jadi ia hanya diam sambil membelalak dan membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'.  
Draco memanfaatkan keterkejutan Hermione dengan melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Draco menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hermione dan menghirup harum tubuhnya yang membuat Draco kesetanan. Ya, Draco memang sudah kesetanan dan telah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dia melupakan semuanya dan tidak mempedulikan segala hal yang selama ini mengganjal obsesinya pada Hermione.  
Draco menghirup aroma rambut cokelat lembut Hermione, menciumi bahu telanjangnya terus menuju ke leher jenjangnya dan menghisapnya. Saat itulah Hermione sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mencoba menyentakan tangan Draco yang sedang melingkari pinggangnya, namun pelukan Draco terlalu kuat, dan justru malah bertambah erat setelah penolakan dari Hermione. Hermione terus berusaha melepaskan diri sampai Draco tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga kanannya "Ini kan yang tadi kau minta? Pelukan Perpisahan?" Draco memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Hermione yang merona, kemudian ia memutar tubuh Hermione untuk menghadap kepadanya. Hermione menatap Draco bingung namun terselip pandangan senang dimatanya.  
"Kau manis sekali Hermione, mengapa aku begitu bodoh hingga memilih Astoria daripada Princess sepertimu?" Draco berbisik dekat sekali dengan wajah Hermione hingga mereka dapat merasakan napas mereka satu sama lain. Draco mengelus kedua pipi Hermione yang merona. Jemarinya turun mengusap bibir pink Hermione yang basah. Tanpa sadar Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri dan saat itulah mata Draco menggelap dan langsung menempelkan bibir dinginnya ke bibir Hermione yang membuatnya hilang akal. Hermione membalas ciuman Draco malu-malu. Kemudian Draco menggoda Hermione dengan menjilat-jilat bibir bawah Hermione lalu menggigitnya, Hermione refleks membuka mulutnya yang langsung di serang oleh Draco. Lidah Draco menjelajah liar di dalam mulut Hermione, mengajak lidah Hermione bergelut bersama. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka butuh untuk menghirup oksigen.  
Saat bibir mereka terlepas, Draco langsung menurunkan ciumannya ke arah leher jenjang Hermione yang terekspos. Hermione melenguh lembut dan meremas rambut Draco.  
Draco menghisap kembali leher Hermione hingga meninggalkan bercak merah di lehernya.  
Setelah puas menjamah leher wanita pujaannya, Draco kembali melumat bibir ranum Hermione dengan ganas. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Draco.  
Draco mendesak Hermione ke dinding sebelah pintu balkon, semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hermione telah melingkarkan sebelah kakinya ke pinggang Draco, kemudian Draco mengangkat kaki Hermione yang satu lagi sehingga sekarang Hermione benar-benar sepenuhnya bergelayut pada Draco tanpa memijak lantai. Saat Draco memegang pahanya untuk mengangkatnya, Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dan mendesak dari dalam celana Draco dan menekan pinggulnya kuat. Draco menggeram dan meremas bokong Hermione, menimbulkan lenguhan yang lolos dari bibir Hermione.  
Hermione menekan tubuhnya ke tubuh Draco lebih erat, tak ada jarak antara mereka. Tangan kanan Draco yang semula menopang paha Hermione, kini merambat naik keatas meraba pinggul dan pinggangnya terus naik keatas mengelus perutnya hingga sampai ke tempat tujuannya, ke dua buah gundukan menggoda yang sejak berbulan-bulan lalu dia impikan dalam mimpi basahnya. Draco menangkupkan tangannya ke gundukan kenyal itu, meremasnya lembut hingga menimbulkan suara desahan nikmat dari sang empunya. Ternyata benar apa yang ditulis wartawan, bahwa tubuh Hermione jauh lebih menawan di bandingkan tubuh Astoria yang rata itu. Baru sebentar bersama Hermione, Draco sudah lupa bahwa Astoria adalah kekasihnya yang seharusnya dia bela. Draco benar-benar telah hilang akal.  
Draco menyusupkan jari telunjuknya kedalam belahan dada Hermione dan memainkannya disana, lalu mengelusnya, dan kembali menangkupnya dan meremasnya, kali ini Draco menggunakan kedua tangannya. Hermione merintih menahan erangan nikmat.  
Jemari Draco menarik kemben gaun Hermione kebawah dan menurunkan bra hitam tipis berenda yang melapisinya.  
Ciuman keduanya lepas karena kehabisan napas. Namun Draco belum berhenti bermain dengan gadisnya, Draco memandang dada Hermione dengan mata berkilat penuh nafsu seperti setiap kali dia menonton film Hermione dan menyaksikannya menari striptist. Hermione merona melihat pandangan Draco yang berkilat penuh gairah ke arah dadanya yang benar-benar telah terekspos tanpa di tutupi sehelai benangpun akibat ulah Draco.  
Draco menjilat bibirnya hingga basah dan melirik Hermione yang sedang menatapnya penuh rona, pandangan Draco kembali ke objek favoritnya, dada Hermione yang sedang naik turun karena megap-megap setelah di cium olehnya. Hermione masih bergelayut di lehernya dan kakinya masih melingkari pinggang Draco, nampaknya dia nyaman dengan desakan dari dalam celana Draco.  
Draco menyeringai dan menangkup kembali kedua dada Hermione, ia menghisap dada kanan Hermione dan mengulum puncak dadanya kemudian menjilatnya lembut hingga membuat Hermione menjerit tertahan dan menjambak rambut Draco, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk bermain di dada sebelahnya, jemarinya menari menggoda mengelilingi puncak dada Hermione. "Dra..coo..hh.. Uh Draaake.."  
"Ya princess?" Draco kembali menggoda wanitanya dengan menggigit lembut puncak dada Hermione. Tubuh Hermione bergelinjang merasakan rangsangan atas perlakuan Draco terhadapnya.  
"Hentikan Drake, sebelum kau membuatku gila." Hermione meminta Draco berhenti namun tangannya terus menekan kepala Draco untuk menempel pada dadanya.  
"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti jika kau terus mendekapku erat dan menenggelamkan wajahku dalam parit gundukan surgamu ini eh?" kekeh Draco menarik wajahnya dari dada Hermione. Hermione cemberut sambil merona dan memukul dada Draco main-main.  
"Kau cantik sekali Mione." Bisik Draco di telinga Hemione. Draco mengelus paha Hermione dan merabanya dengan lembut dengan ujung jarinya. Tangannya menyusup ke balik rok gaun Hermione dan terus naik mencari tempat tujuannya. Sampai! Tempat yang lembab dan basah namun diselimuti dengan bulu halus. Draco menelusupkan jemarinya ke dalam celana dalam Hermione tanpa merobeknya. Jemari Draco bermain disana, mengelusnya, menggodanya agar memuntahkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Tangan Hermione turun dari leher, ke bahu, dan kemudian sampai ke kerah kemeja Draco, ia meremas kerah kemeja Draco dan menariknya kedalam ciumannya. Draco membalasnya dengan senang hati, tapi jemarinya tetap bermain di bawah Hermione dan memanjakannya dengan elusan lembutnya sampai akhirnya jari Draco menjadi basah.  
Draco menyeringai dalam ciuman panasnya dan berbisik "Kau basah Granger."  
"Seperti aku peduli saja!" dengus Hermione.  
"Kau mau sekalian melanjutkan yang lebih eh?" Draco menatap nakal Hermione.  
Hermione turun dari gendongan Draco dan merapikan gaunnya yang tadi di acak-acak Draco.  
"Tidak." Hermione menjawab tawaran Draco.  
"Walaupun aku sangat ingin. Tadi itu memang gila, di luar akal sehat. Barusan itu kita diliputi gairah yang membuncah, dan aku mengakui bahwa aku menikmatinya. Menikmati setiap sentuhanmu, baik itu dari jari-jarimu maupun dari bibirmu. Aku memang menginginkannya sejak lama, itu pengakuanku. Mungkin tadi aku terlihat seperti perempuan murahan, tapi aku bukan pelacur. Aku tak akan merusak hubungan orang Drake. Termasuk hubungan pria yang aku inginkan, karena aku tak ingin hal itu menimpaku kelak ketika aku harus menerima karmanya. Aku tetap seorang Hermione Granger yang menjunjung tinggi kehormatan dan etika seorang wanita. Aku tak menyesal melakuakan semua hal tadi bersamamu, karena aku memang menginginkanmu. Ya, menginginkanmu, seperti para fans kita yang begitu menginginkan kita bersama, akupun juga menginginkannya. Selama ini semuanya hanyalah anganku dan aku memuaskannya dengan berimajinasi setiap aku membaca fanfiction yang mereka buat tentang kita, aku menikmati melihat setiap gambar kita berdua yang mereka ciptakan dengan keahlian edit mereka yang seadanya. Membuatku merasa itu semua memang benar dan nyata. Barusan kita telah mewujudkan setiap rekayasa yang fans kita buat, itu membuatku sangat puas. Dan itu tadi adalah hubungan fisik paling jauh yang pernah kulakukan, bahkan tidak dengan semua mantan kekasihku. Hanya kau yang pernah menjamah tubuhku sejauh itu. Tapi aku tak mengizinkanmu untuk menjamahku lebih dalam lagi. Karena sebesar apapun harapanku padamu, aku hanya akan menyerahkan diriku pada seseorang yang akan menikahiku kelak." Hermione tersenyum manis kepada Draco yang tertegun mendengar kata-katanya. Hermione maju mendekat pada Draco dan menangkup kedua pipi Draco, berjinjit sedikit, kemudian menciumnya lembut.  
"Thanks." bisiknya. Kemudian Hermione pergi meninggalkan Draco sendirian di balkon dan memandangi kepergiannya.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Niatnya sih udh pingin posting chapter ini sejak 2 hari lalu, tapi apa daya kesibukan membuat saya harus menunda untuk memposting chapter ini. Apalagi besok saya harus sidang skripsi, mohon doanya ya teman-teman :D

Special thanks banget buat semua riviewers [ RinaaKartikaa, CallistaLia, Ochan Malfoy, emaa, Nha Chang, Guest 1, Guest 2, Looly, undhott, Clairy Cornell, and yellowers, caesarpuspita, sentiia15 ] ini mungkin bukan pertama kalinya saya nulis, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya berani mempublikasikan tulisan amatir saya. Ternyata efek dari respon positif kalian itu bener-bener luar biasa. Jujur saya seneng banget. Sebenarnya saya sendiri juga seorang reader dan reviewer ff dramione yang pasti nongol di kolom review pada cerita-cerita yang saya suka, tapi saya menggunakan nama lain dan akan selalu begitu walaupun sekarang saya sudah punya account sendiri :)

Soal judul He for She, sebenarnya ini bukan kesalahan grammer atau apa, memang kalimat yang benar itu He for Her karena kata ganti orang ketiga wanita disini seharusnya posisinya adalah sebagai objek, bukan subjek. Tapi dasar daripada judul ini sendiri adalah suatu slogan dari gerakan yang mendukung feminisme. Nanti lebih jelasnya ada di chapter 3. Maka saya tidak akan mengubah judulnya.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

Draco cepat-cepat memasukan ponselnya ketika Astoria keluar dari toilet bioskop. Dia baru saja men-_stalking_ akun twitter Hermione yang menuliskan update terakhirnya satu jam yang lalu bahwa dia tengah berada di gedung PBB di London untuk sebuah acara yang di gawanginya sebagai duta PBB dari lembaga penyelenggara acara yang bernama UN Women. Tidak! jangan berpikir Draco mem-_follow _Hermione terang-terangan! Tentu saja Draco tidak sebodoh itu. Draco hanya rajin men-_st___alking __Hermione, namun ia menghindari untuk mem-_follow_ sang gadis. Begitupula dengan Hermione, ia tak pernah mem-_follow _Draco, tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Draco lakukan terhadap akun twitternya?

Draco pernah merasa sangat kesal sampai tidak sengaja membentak Astoria setelah membaca berita bahwa Hermione telah memiliki kekasih baru yang merupakan pemain Rugby di kampusnya. Draco lebih murka lagi saat dirinya melihat foto-foto intim Hermione dengan kekasihnya di salah satu situs gosip, di foto itu mereka sedang berinteraksi di pantai dengan sangat mesra, dan bahkan Draco sampai menjungkirbalikan meja ruang keluarganya karena geram melihat tubuh sexy Hermione yang hanya mengenakan bikini hitam menggoda itu dijamah oleh pria yang mengaku kekasih Hermione itu. Tapi itu semua tak berlangsung terlalu lama sehingga belum sampai tahap membuat Draco membunuh pria itu.

Saat natal lalu Draco hampir melompat seperti anak kecil yang mendapat kado natal super banyak dan parahnya dia juga hampir mencium bibir sahabatnya Theodore Nott yang sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya saat itu saking senangnya, namun untungnya sisa-sisa kewarasannya yang sempat tercecer mengingatkannya untuk menahan diri sehingga tidak jadi melakukan hal tersebut. Theo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi saat melihat Draco tak hentinya tersenyum sendiri sambil membaca dengan serius artikel entah apa di laptopnya. Artikel yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang terkena gangguan jiwa dan hampir saja membuatnya melakukan perbuatan memalukan yang sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang malfoy paling bodoh sekalipun. Ah maksudku Malfoy tentunya tak ada yang bodoh, yah terserahlah. Artikel itu berisi berita mengenai hubungan Hermione dengan pria yang saat itu telah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Ya, Hermione telah resmi putus secara baik-baik dengan pemain Rugby di kampusnya.

Saat menstalking account media sosial milik Hermione, Draco sering melihat tweet Hermione yang mempublikasikan tentang #HeForShe sebuah gerakan solidaritas yang mengusung kesetaraan gender antara pria dengan wanita. Kekaguman Draco bertambah berkali-kali lipat setelah mengetahui bahwa Hermione diangkat sebagai duta UN Women Goodwill tersebut, wanita favoritnya tak pernah membuat Draco kehabisan alasan untuk mengagumi dan memujanya bahkan mencintainya. Hermione bukan hanya cantik, sukses, dan berbakat. Gadis itu juga cerdas dan terpelajar, akan sulit jika Draco mencoba mencari duplikatnya di belahan dunia manapun. Hermione telah menjadi duta PBB termuda sepanjang sejarah dan malam ini dia akan melakukan pidatonya mengenai feminisme.

Draco sendiri mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang feminis dan dia berpikir kalau kadar feminisnya melonjak tinggi karena perkara feminis ini telah berhasil membawa Hermione-nya pulang ke Inggris, kesempatan yang tak akan Draco sia-siakan begitu saja. Dia sudah lama menunggu Hermione setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka yang _panas_ di kediaman Mrs. Rowling saat hari ulang tahun si pemilik rumah. Saat itu Dewi Fortuna seperti setia mendampinginya sehingga banyak sekali keberuntungan menimpanya bagai durian jatuh, dari mulai Astoria yang mendadak harus berangkat ke Madrid untuk urusan pekerjaan, sampai kedatangan tiba-tiba Ronald Weasley ke kediamannya untuk menjemputnya ke pesta kejutan ulang tahun Mrs. Rowling sehingga Draco kembali mendapatkan keberuntungan lainnya yaitu bertemu dengan Hermione dan mewujudkan semua fantasi gilanya terhadap gadis itu. Hermione tambah membuatnya gila setelah kegiatan mereka malam itu.

Draco tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya dan menggandengnya menuju parkiran untuk mengantarnya pulang ke apartemen Astoria.  
"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, ada apa?" Astoria memulai pembicaraan setelah berhasil memasang _belt_-nya dengan benar.  
"Begitukah? Apa wajahku benar-benar terlihat terlalu senang setelah berkencan dengan kekasihku ini?" Draco melajukan mobilnya dengan mulus sambil menyeringai menatap kekasihnya yang merona hebat.  
"Gombal yang manis Drake, perhatikan jalanan!" Astoria memutar bola matanya.  
"Aku bahkan dapat mengemudi dengan kecepatan konstan seperti ini sambil menciummu sayang." bual Draco sambil menyeringai.  
"Oh aku bahkan tak mau repot-repot membuktikannya. Hanya jalan dan fokus saja Drake, jangan kekanakan." Astoria memalingkan wajahnya yang merona ke jendela mobil karena kelakuan kekasihnya yang edan. Draco hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Astoria dan kembali fokus mengemudi.

Draco menghentikan mobilnya. "Besok mau ku jemput?" tanya Draco saat Astoria membuka _belt_-nya.  
"Tak perlu, aku akan berangkat ke lokasi bersama Mark." Astoria mencium pipi dan bibir Draco sekilas lalu keluar dari mobil.  
"Bye Drake." Astoria membungkuk ke jendela mobil dan melambaikan tangannya.  
"Bye..." Draco tersenyum sekilas lalu menutup jendelanya dan segera melajukan Porche silvernya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Keahlian mengemudinya tidak dapat dipandang sebelah mata, melihat berbagai koleksi supercar sportnya dengan banyak brand ternama kau harus percaya bahwa Draco tidak membual saat bicara pada Astoria bahwa ia bahkan mampu mencium wanita sambil tetap mengemudi dengan aman. Mungkin itu berlaku untuk semua wanita termasuk Astoria, tapi Draco sendiri tidak yakin bahwa kemampuannya itu bisa dilakukannya bersama Hermione. Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, dia memutuskan tak akan mencoba hal itu pada Hermione, Draco tak ingin Hermione terluka. Bukan karena Draco mulai tak percaya pada kemampuannya, tapi lebih karena dia tau seberapa tak terkontrolnya dia saat berada dalam radius kurang dari 2 meter bersama Hermione.

Jalanan masih sangat ramai, namun Draco telah sampai di tempat tujuannya dalam 15 menit, padahal normalnya jarak tersebut harus di tempuh paling tidak dengan 30 menit.  
Draco memarkirkan mobilnya di basement dan segera menuju aula utama gedung PBB.  
Di bagian depan aula terdapat tembok besar berwarna abu-abu dengan tulisan besar berwarna putih bertuliskan #HeForShe.

Draco menatap sekeliling aula mencari sesosok wanita berambut cokelat. Setelah satu menit penuh mengawasi, fokus netranya berhenti pada satu sosok yang sejak tadi dicarinya duduk di kursi kedua dari depan di balik meja panjang yang diatasnya terpampang namanya sedang berbincang serius dengan dua orang pria yang duduk satu barisan meja dengannya di dekat panggung. Draco mengambil tempat di kursi audience dan duduk disana sambil terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Hermione yang sedang berdiskusi serius dengan dua orang rekannya. Hermione terlihat sangat elegan dan terpelajar saat berinteraksi dengan resmi seperti itu. Hermione mengenakan coat belt berwarna putih gading dan memberi aksen metalic belt di pinggangnya. Hermione hanya mengikat rambutnya dengan sederhana dan mengenakan make up yang natural.

Setelah lama Draco memandangi Hermione yang sedang menyimak dengan serius pembicara di depan panggung, Draco melihat Hermione berdiri dan berjalan menuju panggung untuk berpidato. Hermione melakukan semuanya dengan baik, gadis itu bicara dengan tenang namun tegas membuat Draco tambah ingin berlari memeluknya dengan bangga sekarang juga di depan orang-orang dan berteriak bahwa gadis cerdas dan cantik itu adalah miliknya.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan presentasinya di depan pejabat PBB dan masa jurnalis, Hermione kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan anggun dan menerima jabat tangan dari rekan-rekannya.

Saat acara selesai Hermione di kerubungi banyak wartawan dan beberapa pejabat PBB lain termasuk Sekretaris Jendral PBB Mr. Ban Ki-Moon. Draco menyerah kali ini karena tak mungkin mendatangi Hermione saat ini, jadi Draco memutuskan untuk pulang dan kembali lagi mengunjungi Hermione besok malam ke pesta yang diadakan PBB di Peninsula Hotel.  
_See?_ Draco bahkan hafal jadwal kegiatan Hermione.

Draco berhasil mengelabui Astoria bahwa ia ada keperluan mendadak di Wiltshire pagi-pagi sekali sehingga harus berangkat sore ini juga untuk menginap dan tak bisa menemaninya ke pesta perayaan kecil-kecilan yang diadakan kru-nya setelah berhasil menyelesaikan proyek mereka. Draco pergi dengan sangat gembira karena merasa bebas dan akan bertemu dengan Hermione.

Draco memasuki aula hotel dan mencari-cari keberadaan gadis pujaannya ke sekeliling aula. Dengan cepat atensinya menangkap sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri di dekat panggung dengan seorang pria berkulit hitam yang sepertinya orang Afrika dan seorang pria lebih tua dengan rambut di ikat kebelakang menyisakan sedikit gumpalan rambut dibelakangnya, pria itu memiliki brewok yang cukup tebal, dari jarak itu Draco tidak mengenali siapa pria itu, tapi dia merasa pernah melihatnya. Seketika senyum Draco merekah, dan hampir berubah menjadi seringaian. Draco berjalan cepat menuju tempat ketiga orang itu berdiri, kemudian tiba-tiba dari belakang panggung muncul seorang wanita tinggi berambut pirang dengan seorang pria tinggi berambut cokelat agak panjang yang menggandeng seorang wanita berambut hitam. Sang Wanita pirang yang Draco kenali sebagai penyanyi Amerika bernama Taylor Swift itu memanggil nama Hermione dan langsung memeluknya, kemudian dia terlihat memperkenalkan laki-laki berambut hitam yang datang bersamanya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum sok tampan dan mencium kedua pipi Hermione!  
"Berani-beraninya pria itu mencium Hermione!" geram Draco mengepalkan tangannya dan berjalan lebih cepat ke arah Hermione.  
Saat langkahnya semakin dekat Draco mulai mengenali kedua pria dan wanita berambut hitam yang bersama Hermione. Pantas Draco merasa tidak asing dengan wajah mereka, ternyata pria tua itu adalah Leonardo Di Caprio, sedangkan pria yang tadi mencium Hermione adalah Aston Kutcher bersama pasangannya Mila Kunis.

Draco merutuki dirinya yang mudah sekali merasa cemburu jika mengenai Hermione, dia bersyukur tadi belum sempat meninju Kutcher saat mencium Hermione. Mau di taruh dimana wajah tampannya jika itu terjadi? Bisa-bisa Hermione juga malu dan mengusirnya dari sini.

Ketika Swift, Kutcher, dan Kunis datang, Di Caprio dan orang Afrika itu menjabat tangan mereka dan mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Hermione lalu pergi entah kemana. Tinggalah Hermione bersama ketiga orang itu. Saat sudah semakin dekat Draco baru benar-benar melihat Hermione dengan jelas, seperti biasa penampilan elegan selalu diterapkan gadis cantik itu disetiap kesempatan. Di pesta kali ini Hermione mengenakan sophisticated black frock, make up natural seperti biasa dan rambutnya yang di sanggul sederhana.

Keempat orang itu sedang tertawa senang saat Draco tiba di tempat mereka berdiri dan menyapa mereka.  
"Excuse Me." Kata Draco.  
"Hey! Mr. Malfoy?" Taylor Swift yang pertama menyapa Draco.  
"Bukan, aku Prince Harry." gurau Draco sambil tersenyum. Mereka semua tertawa, kecuali Hermione. Draco meliriknya_, _mata Hermione seakan berkata '_apa yang kau lakukan disini?'_  
dan Draco hanya menyeringai menanggapinya.  
"Kau pasti di undang oleh Miss Granger kan?" Kutcher menepuk bahu Draco.  
"Eh.. mmm tidak, kebetulan saja aku ada janji dengan kolegaku di hotel ini sore tadi, saat aku akan pulang dan melewati aula, ku lihat sedang ada _event_ jadi aku mencoba melihat-lihat sebentar, ternyata aku menemukan teman lamaku disini. Draco tersenyum manis ke arah Hermione dan menimbulkan rona merah di pipi putihnya.  
"Wah, ku pikir kalian benar-benar cocok!" kali ini Mila Kunis angkat bicara dan komentarnya yang bernada menggoda itu membuat Draco dan Hermione membelalakan matanya.  
"Haha, tidak usah tegang begitu Mr Malfoy! Sepertinya kau takut sekali bila ada orang yang menghubungkanmu dengan Miss Granger. Kau takut pacarmu marah eh?" Kutcher dengan seenak bokongnya membuka aib Draco.  
"Aku setuju dengan Mila, kalian itu cocok loh! Perlu kalian dengar pengakuanku? bahwa aku adalah Dramione Shipper dan Feltson Lover!" Taylor tertawa girang sekali bersama dua orang lainnya, sedangkan dua orang yang sedang di bicarakan mengeluarkan dua ekspresi berbeda, si wanita tengah membelakan matanya, sedangkan si pria tengah menyeringai sambil memperhatikan wajah si wanita yang sedang merona.  
"Dan jujur saja aku sering membaca fanfiction dengan pairing Feltson!" Lanjut Taylor tanpa ampun.  
"Haha yah ampun guys, sudahlah kalian membuat nona ini hampir matang karena terus-terusan merona." Kunis merangkul bahu Hermione yang tegang.  
Hermione memaksakan mengeluarkan tawanya.  
"Haha maaf maaf, aku hanya mengungkapkan sebuah pengakuan kok." Taylor berujar.  
"Emm sepertinya kita harus pulang Mila, besok aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali." Kutcher bicara kepada Kunis.  
"Baiklah aku juga! emm guys, sepertinya kami harus pulang cepat malam ini. Selamat atas acaramu Mione." Swift memeluk dan mencium pipi Hermione, diikuti oleh Mila Kunis dan Aston Kutcher.  
"Okay, terimakasih kalian sudah datang. Sampai jumpa." Hermione melambaikan tangannya setelah Swift, Kunis, dan Kutcher selesai menyalami Draco.  
"Yeah, bye..." Taylor Swift hendak berbalik pergi namun dia berhenti dan kembali menatap Draco. Taylor mengambil sebuah kamera mini dari tas Channel-nya dan memberikannya pada Mila Kunis dan meminta tolong untuk mengambil gambarnya. Taylor menarik Hermione ke sebelah kirinya dan meminta Aston Kutcher menggandeng Draco ke sisi Kiri Hermione dan ke sisi kanannya untuk berfoto bersama, sehingga Draco dan Hermione berada di tengah dan mereka berdua mengapit keduanya di kanan dan kirinya. Setelah 2 foto dengan gaya berbeda berhasil di ambil. Swift meminta Kunis untuk menyetel fitur video pada kameranya, setelah camera on, Jemari Taylor menunjuk Draco sambil berkata "**He" **kemudian dia tersenyum dan berkata "**For" **lalu menunjuk Hermione sambil berkata "**She**. **Decide what your commitment, then publicly announced**"  
Kunis mematikan kameranya dan menyerahkannya pada Taylor yang tersenyum senang.

"Thanks Mila, sebentar! aku takkan bersikap tidak sopan dengan hanya menjadikanmu fotografer, ini.. kita akan selfie dulu dengan tongkat ini." Taylor mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat pendek dengan ujung persegi yang digunakan untuk mengapit handphonenya oleh Taylor, kemudian ia menarik tongkat tersebut hingga menjadi lebih panjang dari yang seharusnya. Taylor mengatur timer kamera handphone-nya lalu mengangkat tongkat itu tinggi-tinggi sehingga seluruh wajah mereka berlima tertangkap lensa kamera. Mereka mulai berpose dengan berbagai gaya. Setelah puas, Taylor merapikan tongkat yang tadi digunakannya untuk selfie.  
"Darimana kau dapatkan tongkat seperti itu Tays?" Mila mengawasi Taylor yang sedang memasukan tongkat tadi ke dalam tas-nya.  
"Yeah! Itu sangat brilliant!" Aston menyeringai tertarik melihat benda itu.  
"Tongkat itu kudapatkan dari fans-ku saat aku tour di Indonesia. Gadis itu memberikannya sambil menjelaskan bahwa tongkat itu digunakan untuk selfie. Mereka menyebutnya Tongsis, tapi aku lupa kepanjangannya." Taylor mengangkat bahunya.  
"Terimakasih fotonya Tom, Emma. Kupikir aku akan membuatkan kalian sebuah lagu. Oh ya ampun kalian begitu manis" Taylor memasukan kameranya kembali ke tasnya dan menyeringai pada Draco dan Hermione lalu menatap mereka dengan penuh konspirasi.  
"Terimakasih juga Mila dan Aston. Ayo kita pulang, Bye Guys." kali ini Taylor benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu besar aula setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Hermione dan Draco.  
Hermione menghela napas panjang dan memijat keningnya. Draco hanya menaikan alisnya memandangi kepergian ketiga orang tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hermione tanpa memandang ke lawan bicaranya.  
"Menemuimu." Jawab Draco singkat  
"Sekarang kita sudah bertemu. Ada perlu apa?" Hermione kini memandang langsung ke mata Draco.  
"Banyak." Draco mengangkat bahunya.  
Hermione memutar bola matanya, lalu berjalan pergi dan Draco mengikutinya.  
Hermione duduk di sebuah sofa di ruangan belakang panggung yang sengaja disediakan untuk para panitia pesta, Draco duduk disebelahnya.  
"Selamat atas kelulusanmu." Draco memulai.  
"Hmm, yeah... terimakasih." Hermione menjawab kaku.  
"Ku dengar kau membawa bodyguard wanita yang menyamar menjadi wisudawati dan membawa pistol saat acara wisudamu eh?" Draco terkekeh.  
"Eh? Ternyata kau adalah _stalker_-ku hmm?" Hermione menyeringai.  
"Karena itulah aku bisa sampai kesini."Draco menyeringai balik dan membuat Hermione mengerutkan keningnya bingung.  
"Maksudmu?" Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Sejak tadi kau tak bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu kau disini?" Draco merespon pertanyaan Hermione dengan pertanyaan juga.  
Kerutan bingung di dahi Hermione perlahan-lahan menghilang dan suatu pemahaman melesat masuk ke otaknya. "Jadi kau men-_stalking _akun twitterku?!" Hermione menyipitkan matanya.  
Draco hanya mengangkat bahu cuek "Kau tetap _Miss Know It All_ sejati" Draco menyeringai - lagi.  
"Padahal aku berharap mendapat undangan darimu loh di acara wisuda itu, lalu memberikan sebuket bunga padamu di depan teman-teman, dosen, rektor, dan bodyguardmu itu. Aah, tapi aku mungkin harus mengenakan rompi anti peluru untuk pergi kesana. Tapi toh sayang sekali aku tak mendapatkan undangan itu darimu." Draco meracau tak jelas.  
"Kuberi undanganpun kau tak mungkin datang karena kau di penjarakan oleh penyihir jahat." Hermione mendengus.  
Draco terkekeh...  
"Oh ya, tadi kulihat kau bicara dengan Leonardo Di Caprio? apakah dia punya urusan disini?" Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Yeah, dia juga merupakan salah satu duta PBB, hari ini adalah pengangkatannya sebagai Duta Peduli Lingkungan." Jawab Hermione lancar.  
"Bagaimana dengan Kutcher, Kunis, dan Swift?" Draco melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan membuka kancing atas kemejanya.  
"Taylor mengisi acara tadi, dia menyanyi beberapa lagu. Sedangkan Aston hanya datang sebagai seorang pria feminis dan Mila menemaninya tentunya." Hermione mengangkat bahu.  
"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau itu duta apa sebenarnya?" Draco menatap Hermione sambil menyeringai menyebalkan.  
"Aku tak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah diketahui si penanya." Hermione mendengus untuk yang kesekian kalinya.  
Draco terkekeh "Sepertinya kau yakin sekali aku tau segalanya tentangmu."  
"Tentu, karena kau baru saja mengakui bahwa kau adalah _stalker_-ku." Hermione memalingkan wajahnya yang dirasanya mulai panas.  
"I love your smart mouth" Draco menyeringai melihat tampang Hermione.  
"Apa kabarmu?" Draco kembali serius.  
"Baik, dan kau?" Hermione memainkan jemarinya.  
"Buruk." Draco menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa.  
"Kenapa?" Hermione memandang Draco khawatir.  
"Aku rindu padamu." Draco memandang langsung mata Hermione.  
"Kau gila. Pacar barbarmu pasti akan mencak-mencak dan menerjangku dengan ganas jika mendengar ucapanmu barusan." Hermione ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa dan memjamkan matanya.  
Hening beberapa saat, hingga Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, dingin, dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Hermione membuka matanya dan melihat pria pirang yang tengah menciumnya membungkukan tubuh diatasnya sambil memejamkan matanya, alisnya berkerut penuh konsentrasi. Hermione hendak memberontak, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah Draco mulai berujar lirih dalam ciumannya.  
"Aku sakit Granger." draco berkata lembut dan kembali mengecup mesra bibir ranum hermione.  
"Aku sakit rindu dan kaulah obatku." bisik Draco masih dengan mata terpejam dan bibir menempel pada bibir Hermione yang memutar bola matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Draco yang menurutnya berlebihan.  
Tapi kemudian Draco melanjutkan "kau pasti memutar bola matamu, tapi percayalah aku tidak sedang membual." Draco kembali melumat lembut bibir hangat Hermione, berusaha menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang membuncah dan berhasil, Hermione menangkap perasaan yang coba diungkapkan Draco. Hermione yang awalnya sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Draco ataupun membuka mulutnya, kini mulai membalas ciumannya dengan lembut. Draco tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan mempererat dekapannya pada pinggang Hermione.  
Lama mereka bergelung di sofa, Hermione telah mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco menekan kepalanya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka. Saliva mereka berbaur dan menetes dari sela-sela pergulatan lidah dan bibir mereka, ruangan berukuran sedang itu telah di penuhi suara-suara lenguhan dan kecupan basah dua insan yang sedang di mabuk rindu. Untunglah saat Draco masuk tadi ia telah mengunci pintu ruangan itu.  
Draco membuka matanya dan menemukan mata Hermione yang tengah terpejam. Draco melepaskan pagutannya dan melihat Hermione terengah-engah kehabian napas. Draco tersenyum lembut melihat ekspresi wajah hermione yang merona dan sedikit hilang akal, bibirnya terbuka dan terlihat agak bengkak karena di hisap dengan brutal oleh Draco. Keadaannya berantakan dan menurut Draco itu sangat sexy. Hermione membuka matanya dengan sayu, tatapan keduanya bertemu. Mata Draco menggelap melihat iris cokelat Hermione, ia langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher mulus Hermione, menyesapnya dengan rakus sambil menghirup harum vanila musk dari tubuh Hermione. Hermione kembali melenguh, meremas rambut lembut Draco.  
"Enghhh... Dracoo...hh.." Draco senang bukan main mendengar Hermione memanggil namanya seperti itu. Draco sadar ia ingin lebih. Draco ingin lebih dari sekedar bergelung dan bertukar saliva seperti ini dengan gadis pujaannya. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan melesat masuk kedalam kepalanya, ia teringat kalimat terakhir hermione kepadanya sebelum pergi meninggalkannya di balkon kediaman Mrs. Rowling. _'A___k___u tak mengizinkanmu untuk menjamahku lebih dalam lagi. Karena sebesar apapun harapanku padamu, aku hanya akan menyerahkan diriku pada seseorang yang akan menikahiku kelak'._

Draco berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Ia seperti di tampar mengingat kata-kata Hermione itu.  
Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya. Draco menciumi bahu hermione dan menurunkan tali bahu gaunnya dengan lembut sambil mengelusnya. Draco mengulum jemari Hermione kemudian terus menyusuri lengan Hermione dengan bibirnya, terus naik ke atas hingga kembali ke bahunya, Hermione memejamkan matanya lagi mencoba mengatur napasnya, dadanya yang terbungkus gaun hitam tertutup naik turun. Draco menjilat bibirnya, dan membungkuk ke arah telinga Hermione "I Love You Dear" bisiknya.  
Mendengar pernyataan Draco, setetes bulir bening mengalir dari sudut mata Hermione. Draco dengan sigap mengecup pipi Hermione yang di basahi bulir air mata.  
"Jangan menangis sayang." Draco berbisik lembut sambil mengelus rambut cokelat Hermione yang kini tidak lagi tertata seperti sebelum mereka masuk ke ruangan itu.  
"Tinggalkan dia Drake! Tinggalkan dia jika kau mencintaiku!" Hermione bersusah payah menahan isakannya saat mengucapkan kata-katanya.  
"Tatap Aku!" Hermione menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Draco, memaksa pria itu untuk menatap matanya.  
"Tinggalkan dia, dan nikahi aku! Hanya itu dan kau akan medapatkan obatmu sepenuhnya Drake!" Hermione mengunci iris kelabu milik Draco.  
"Itulah yang ingin aku lakukan sejak lama, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya." Draco bangkit dan duduk di samping Hermione sambil mengacak-acak surai platinanya.  
"Kau mengenal dia, dan kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan Drake. Aku masih disini tiga hari lagi." Hermione merapikan gaunnya yang sudah kusut karena ulah Draco.  
"Kau akan kembali ke New York?! kau menetap disana?!" suara Draco meninggi.  
"Ya dan tidak, ya aku akan kembali ke New York tapi tidak, aku tidak menetap disana, aku masih punya urusan yang harus ku selesaikan disana selama dua bulan kedepan. Dan tiga hari lagi aku harus berkunjung ke Afrika Selatan dan Swiss untuk urusan kampanye UN Women lalu aku akan pulang ke Prancis mengunjungi ibuku beberapa hari sebelum kembali ke New York." Hermione menyisir asal rambutnya dengan jari.  
"Kalau saja aku seorang penyihir darah murni seperti Tom Felton, aku pasti akan ber-_apparate _sekarang juga ke kamar Astoria untuk meng-_obbliviate_-nya lalu aku akan membawamu ber-_apparate _malam ini juga ke Vegas dan menikahimu disana." Draco mulai bicara melantur.  
"Jika kau seorang darah murni seperti Tom Felton, kau tak akan menginginkan muggle sepertiku." Hermione memutar bola matanya.  
"Dan kau pikir aku mau kau nikahi di Vegas seperti wanita simpanan begitu?! Tentu saja aku tak sudi!" Hermione berdiri dari duduknya dan berkacak pinggang.  
"Lalu pernikahan seperti apa yang kau inginkan eh?" Draco ikut bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Hermione. Nafasnya menyapu kulit wajah Hermione.  
"Aku mau menikah seperti Princess Kate Middleton. Disaksikan oleh banyak pasang mata, dan mengucapkan janji suci dengan hikmat di depan tamu dari kerabat dan seluruh teman-temanku dan teman-teman mempelai priaku. Bukannya menikah buru-buru dengan keperluan seadanya dan tamu yang tidak lebih dari lima orang saja tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain." Hermione memutar bola matanya. Draco terkekeh melihat kelakuan gadisnya yang menggemaskan itu.  
"Karena akulah pangeran calon mempelai priamu, maka aku pastikan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dalam upacara pernikahan kita nanti. Bahkan aku akan memberikan lebih hingga malamnya, besok malamnya, malamnya lagi, lagi dan lagi." Draco berbicara dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum miring. Kelakuannya membuat perut Hermione melilit sambil memandangnya terpesona.  
"Aku sudah berkomitmen Hermione, aku berkomitmen dengan kesetaraan gender antara pria dan wanita, dan juga berkomitmen denganmu, aku mengharagaimu hei wanita, dan kau akan mendapatkan hakmu beserta apapun yang kau minta dariku. Because He For She, and I For You" Bisik Draco sambil menyelipkan sejumput rambut Hermione ke belakang telinganya.  
"Kau mengutip pidatoku?" tanya Hermione dengan suara lembut.  
"Aku menjadi salah satu audience kemarin sore. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan teman-teman pintarmu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk tak mengusikmu dan kembali saja malam ini" Draco tersenyum sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Namun ia tidak mencium bibir Hermione, Draco hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian berbisik di telinga kanan Hermione "Tunggu aku princess." dan mengecup cepat pipi Hermione, lalu segera menghilang di balik pintu ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Hermione yang masih berdiri kaku sambil meremas rambutnya frustasi dengan kedua tangannya.

To Be Continued...

* * *

_**Sejujurnya saya rada ngeri gak bisa bikin cerita ini complete ^^" **_

_**Bahkan tadinya cuma mau buat gak lebih dari 3 chapter, tapi sepertinya akan ada chapter 4-nya, kemudian soal chapter 5 dan seterusnya masih belum tau...**_

_**Thanks a lot ya buat semua review-nya, suatu kehormatan jika fict ini disukai reader :)**_

_**Oh ya, thanks juga untuk supportnya, kali ini wisuda benar-benar tinggal 1 cm lagi :D**_

_**Druella Wood**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

"Mione! bangun pemalas!" Ginny menyentakan selimut merah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Hermione kecuali ujung kepalanya.  
"Ya ampun Gin, ini masih pagi kau tau! Aku lelah sekali semalam, mengertilah please." Hermione mengerang memeluk gulingnya keras kepala.  
"Kau tau aku baru saja melihat apa di timeline instagramku?" Ginny berbisik di telinga Hermione dengan misterius.  
"..." Hermione tak menyahut.  
"Aku melihat fotomu dengan Taylor Swift, Aston Kutcher, dan... Draco Malfoy." Ginny menunggu reaksi Hermione, tapi tak tampak respon apapun dari gadis berambut cokelat itu. Kelihatannya dia sudah kembali tidur, astaga.  
Ginny membuka kembali handphone-nya dan kembali mencari postingan foto Hermione dan Draco, kemudian ia justru mendapatkan satu postingan lagi yang tak kalah kontroversial. Ginny menutup mulutnya dan kembali mengguncang bahu Hermione dengan kecepatan yang mengerikan. Hermione langsung bangkit dan menatap Ginny dengan marah.  
"Jangan marah dulu padaku sebelum kau melihat ini!" Ginny menunjukan layar handphone-nya yang menampilkan foto Hermione bersama Draco, Taylor, dan Aston. Hermione mendelikan matanya, dan hendak meraih handphone Ginny untuk meyakinkan matanya, tapi Ginny menjauhkan handphone-nya dari jangkauan Hermione.  
"Tunggu sebentar! Lihat juga yang satu ini!" Ginny kembali menunjukan layar handphonenya yang menampilkan video yang di posting Taylor Swift 5 menit lalu melaui akun instagram pribadinya dengan caption '_They so cute, He absolutely for She. Because of I'm a Dramione, I think I'll write a song for them._'  
Hermione meraih handphone-nya sendiri di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tertera beberapa panggilan tak terjawab satu dari adiknya Alex, dan yang lainnya dari Elena manager-nya. Terdapat 4 sms, 3 sms pertama dari Elena dan yang terakhir dari Alex.  
Hermione membuka sms dari Alex terlebih dulu.

_From : My Handsome LilBro_

_Hey! Bangun pemalas! Kau pasti masih tidur sampai tak bisa mengangkat teleponku._  
_Ya ampun Mione! kau berulah apalagi eh? bajuku sekarang sudah hampir tidak utuh lagi karena paparazi sialan itu. Mereka menerjangku ketika aku keluar dari rumah, mereka stand by disana sejak subuh! Yang benar saja, jika saja tidak ada ujian arithmancy dengan Profesor Snape hari ini, aku pasti tak akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku untuk menerobos gerombolan pencari berita itu dan lebih pilih membolos saja._

Hermione menautkan alisnya dan langsung menekan tombol reply

_To : My Handsome LilBro_

_Maaf Alex, aku benar-benar lelah semalam, jadi aku bangun agak siang._  
_Ada apa dengan para paparazi itu? apa kau tak mendengar apa pertanyaan mereka ketika kau melewati mereka? Aku juga tak tau apa-apa._

Mione menggulirkan tampilan layar handphonenya dan membaca sms dari Elena mulai dari pertama

_From : Elena_

_Mione, ponselku tak hentinya berdering sejak subuh, kau melakukan apa semalam bersama Malfoy eh? Kudengar paparazi juga menunggui rumahmu dari subuh, benarkah itu Mione? Kau ada dimana Mione?_

Hermione memijat keningnya dan melanjutkan membaca sms dari Elena selanjutnya.

_From : Elena_

_Mione, kau dimana eh? kenapa tak mengangkat puluhan panggilanku? _

Hermione kembali menekan sms terakhir dari Elena.

_From : Elena _

_Baiklah, mungkin kau masih di alam mimpi, ketika kau bangun nanti sebaiknya kau melihat instagram Taylor Swift, setelah itu bersiaplah temui aku di rumahmu._

Hermione menekan tombol _call_ pada nama Elena, dan langsung di angkat setelah nada sambung pertama.  
"Kau dimana?" Elena dan Hermione bertanya secara bersamaan.  
"Aku sedang menuju rumahmu." Elena menjawab terlebih dulu.  
"Jangan ke rumahku, kau ke apartemen Ginny saja, aku menginap disini semalam."  
"Okay, aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit." Elena menutup sambungan teleponnya.  
Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, lalu berguling kembali memeluk gulingnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan Mione?!" Pekik Ginny.  
"Melanjutkan tidurku yang terganggu, please Ginny aku benar-benar lelah, pusing, dan mengantuk sekali. Aku hanya punya 15 menit dan sekarang tinggal 14 menit untuk sejenak tidur kembali sebelum Elena sampai okay? Jika kau ingin membantuku, buatkan saja aku teh hijau atau kopi juga boleh please? Ku rasa aku benar-benar butuh kafein untuk otakku." setelah selesai bicara panjang lebar seperti itu Hermione langsung kembali terlelap, tampaknya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Ginny menghela napas berlebihan lalu beranjak ke dapur menyiapkan dua cangkir teh dan satu cangkir kopi pesanan Hermione.

* * *

"Kau bisa jelaskan ini Drake?" Astoria melempar iphone-nya ke arah Draco yang sedang menggosok stick golf-nya dengan kehati-hatian yang berlebihan di sofa ruang tamunya.  
Draco hanya melihat sekilas layar handphone Astoria yang menampakan fotonya dengan Hermione, Taylor Swift, dan Aston Kutcher pada sebuah artikel website gossip dengan _headline_ **Reuni Cinta Monyet**. Draco mendengus dan mengangkat bahu cuek kemudian meniup ujung tongkat golf-nya yang baru selesai ia gosok.  
"Jawab aku Draco!" Geram Astoria.  
"Itu fotoku." jawab Draco enteng.  
"Yeah, dan kenapa kau bisa bersama mereka? bersama Granger? kapan dan dimana foto ini diambil?!" Astoria berkacak pinggang.  
"Kemarin." Draco mulai kesal diteriaki seperti itu oleh kekasihnya sendiri.  
"Oh ya ampun, jadi kau menipuku eh? kau bilang kau punya urusan di Wiltshire pagi-pagi sekali maka kau harus berangkat malamnya untuk menginap, menginap bersama jalang itu maksudmu?!" Astoria mulai terlihat seperti Troll yang hamil tua sedang mengamuk.  
"Berhentilah menuduhku dengan segala macam prasangka burukmu itu Astoria! Dan jangan berteriak padaku! Kau mulai terdengar seperti akar _mandrake_ dengan jeritanmu itu." Draco memasukan seluruh perangkat golf-nya ke dalam tasnya dengan hati-hati, kecintaannya pada golf setara dengan kecintaan Tom Felton dengan Quidditch.  
"Sekarang kau bahkan mulai berani menghinaku seperti itu?!" suara Astoria mulai bergetar.  
"Aku benar-benar ke Wiltshire semalam! kau bisa mengeceknya, hubungi Robert atau David kalau perlu, tanyakan mereka apa yang ku kerjakan! semalam aku hanya mampir sebentar ke hotel tempat dilangsungkannya acara itu, karena aku punya keperluan dengan seseorang. Kemudian aku bertemu dengan Granger dan bergabung sebentar. Swift yang menyeretku." Draco berjalan ke kamarnya dengan menggendong tas golf-nya.  
"Siapa orang yang ingin kau temui di hotel itu? pasti Granger kan?" Astoria mengikuti Draco menuju kamarnya.  
_'Oh crap! kenapa dia bisa menebaknya dengan tepat?!' _umpat Draco dalam hati.  
"Kenapa kau takut sekali jika aku bertemu Granger? kau tidak bermasalah ketika aku bertemu Pansy ataupun Luna atau Ginny, atau siapapun, tapi ada apa dengan Hermione?" Draco sengaja menyebut nama depan Hermione untuk membuat Astoria lebih marah, itulah tujuannya.  
"Jangan sebut nama depannya didepanku?!" teriak Astoria terkena perangkap Draco.  
"Ku bilang berhenti berteriak padaku!" desis Draco berhenti berjalan dan membalikan badannya menatap tajam Astoria.  
"Kau membuatku malu Tori! Tampaknya aku harus memikirkan kembali hubungan kita. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menikahi seorang wanita. Tak ada seorang Malfoy yang bertindak bar bar seperti yang baru saja kau lakukan, aku tak yakin Ibuku akan menyukaimu jika kau tak merubah sikapmu. Ibuku sangat menjunjung tinggi keanggunan seorang wanita kau tau." Draco berbalik untuk melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya kemudian berdiri di hadapan Astoria setelah selesai menyimpan tas golf-nya di lemari.  
"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku?" bisik Astoria dengan suara bergetar dan mata merah berair antara marah sekaligus ingin menangis.  
"Kurasa kita tidak bertemu dulu untuk saat ini. Kita perlu berpikir jernih. Kau dan Aku." Draco mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tak meraih tangan Astoria dan memeluknya untuk kemudian menghapus air mata yang kini telah berhasil menerobos tanggul pertahanan kelopak mata Astoria.

_Draco menyayangi Astoria dan masih berlaku hingga saat ini. Tapi Draco tak lagi mencintainya, atau mungkin juga ia tak pernah mencintai Astoria, entahlah bahkan Draco sendiri bingung. Sejak dulu Draco berusaha menyangkal perasaannya pada Hermione, tapi sekarang ia takkan melakukan kesalahan lagi, Draco yakin ia mencintai Hermione. Draco terlalu gengsi untuk memacari Hermione yang saat itu masih kecil. Usia mereka terpaut 3 tahun. Saat mereka baru saling mengenal, saat itu usia Hermione masih 11 tahun sedangkan dirinya sendiri berusia 14 tahun. Sejak awal Draco tahu bahwa Hermione menyukainya dan Draco mengakui bahwa Hermione adalah gadis yang manis, namun saat itu ia hanya mengagumi Hermione dan bukan mencintainya. Kemudian tiga tahun berikutnya Draco semakin dekat dengan Hermione, mereka datang ke premiere film bersama dengan kostum yang senada, mereka berjalan-jalan ke taman rekreasi bersama, yang jelas mereka benar-benar menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hingga tiba saat dimana mereka diberitakan berpacaran. Saat itu Draco telah mencapai usia tujuh belas, dimana teman-teman seusianya mulai merubah penampilannya dan bermetamorfosa dengan tubuhnya. Yang pria menjadi lebih tinggi dan mulai terbentuk otot-otot kelelakiannya, sedangkan yang wanita mulai mendapatkan lekuk tubuh yang mereka dan lawan jenis mereka inginkan. Jangan lupakan hormon mereka semua yang mulai bekerja baik laki-laki maupun perempuan._  
_Pada titik ini Draco mulai menyukai Hermione sebagai laki-laki mencintai wanita, namun ia tak mau kalau sampai ia diejek oleh teman-temannya karena memacari 'anak kecil'. Saat itu tubuh Hermione masih rata selayaknya anak perempuan yang belum melewati pubertas. Itu jelas, karena Hermione masih berusia empat belas. Jadi ketika mereka dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan mengenai rumor hubungan mereka yang menyatakan bahwa mereka pacaran, Draco dengan tersenyum berkata pada pers bahwa mereka hanya berteman dan Draco hanya menganggap Hermione sebagai adik perempuan yang tak pernah dimilikinya._  
_Draco tahu saat itu ia telah menyakiti hati gadis manis yang mulai disukainya. Draco tahu ia telah melakukan sesuatu yang fatal untuk hubungan mereka kedepannya. Maka semenjak saat itulah mereka mulai berhenti menghabiskan waktu bersama._  
_Setahun berlalu, Hermione mulai tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik, tubuhnya tidak lagi rata seperti tahun sebelumnya. Draco sedikit merasa frustasi akan kenyataan menjauhnya Hermione darinya, ditambah lagi dengan perubahan fisik Hermione saat itu. Draco merindukan Hermione, namun ia tak mungkin menjilat ludahnya sendiri dan kemudian memacari Hermione, harga diri seorang Draco Malfoy terlalu tinggi._

_Jadi saat ia melihat Hermione sedang berdansa dengan Victor Krum setelah selesai take scene yuleball film keempat, Draco dengan percaya diri menghampiri keduanya dan mengambil alih Hermione untuk berdansa dengannya. Draco membungkukan tubuhnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya seperti yang dilakukan pangeran-pangeran negeri dongeng untuk mengajak putrinya berdansa, dengan refleks alami - yang Draco berani bersumpah atasnya bahwa Hermione kelepasan menunjukannya - Hermione melompat sambil tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya yang sempurna dan menyambut uluran tangan Draco dengan antusias. Mereka menari dengan semangat diiringi musik yang menghentak-hentak, Draco merasakan perasaan yang hangat saat melihat tawa Hermione yang sangat ceria. Para kru sengaja mengadakan break panjang dan memutar banyak lagu agar anak-anak tidak jenuh dan dapat bersenang-senang atau berpesta sungguhan. Bukan hanya Hermione dan Draco yang berdansa, banyak juga anak-anak lain yang berdansa di setting aula besar, Harry terlihat berdansa dengan Ginny sedangkan Ron dengan Fleur. Musik bertempo cepat yang baru seperempat bagian di nikmati Draco dan Hermione untuk berdansa telah selesai dan berganti dengan musik klasik untuk dansa yang sesungguhnya._

_Saat mulai berdansa kembali dengan musik yang lebih slow, Hermione mulai canggung dan lebih banyak diam. Draco yakin bahwa Hermione mulai menyadari reaksinya yang kelewat antusias tadi. Draco mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Hermione, membuat Hermione mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata Draco._  
_Draco ingat sekali saat itu, saat dimana mata cokelat madu Hermione menyelam ke dalam mata kelabunya Draco merasakan perutnya sedikit melilit entah mengapa. Tentu saja saat itu dirinya masih polos dan Draco pasti selalu mendengus dan mentertawakan dirinya sendiri setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu dan pikirannya sendiri saat itu._  
_Setelah mereka berpandangan lama sekali hingga lagu hampir habis, Draco menarik Hermione ke sudut aula besar secara diam-diam, berusaha untuk tak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Saat sampai di pojok ruangan, Draco membimbing Hermione masuk ke balik sebuah tirai yang digunakan sebagai ruang ganti darurat. Draco menutup tirai tersebut lalu menatap mata Hermione yang memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya._  
_"Hermione, aku..." Draco kehilangan kata-katanya._  
_"Ada apa Drake?" Hermione memandangi Draco dengan khawatir atas ekspresi frustasi Draco. Bukannya menjawab, Draco justru malah meraih dagu Hermione dengan lembut membimbing wajah Hermione untuk mendongak dan mendekat ke arah wajahnya sendiri. Pipi Hermione seketika merona, dan detik kemudian bibir keduanya bertemu, keduanya hanya menempelkan bibir satu sama lain, tidak lebih dan tak ada permainan ala french kiss, mereka masih remaja kalau kau ingat. Hanya dengan posisi seperti itu mereka bahkan tidak merasa bahwa mereka telah melakukan penyatuan bibir itu selama 2 menit penuh. Setelah kedua bibir itu memisahkan diri, Draco memandang Hermione sebelum mengucapkan 'maaf' dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hermione yang tengah shock dibalik tirai. Draco tau saat itu Hermione sama sekali tak menangis walaupun hatinya sedih, karena Draco begitu mengenal gadis itu. Hermione adalah gadis yang tidak hanya pintar, tapi juga kuat._

Astoria menahan isakannya dengan susah payah. "Kau akan mengakhiri hubungan kita dan kembali ke pelukan gadis itu, itu kan tujuanmu sebenarnya?"  
"Itukah yang kau inginkan?" jawab Draco datar.  
Astoria membelalakan matanya "Kau yang menginginkannya! bukan aku!" jerit Astoria.  
"Aku tak bilang apa-apa, kau yang mengatakannya." Draco menatap tajam ke mata Astoria dan tetap menjawab dengan tenang.  
"Karena aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan!"  
"Oh ya? Kalau begitu beri tahu aku sekarang apa yang ku pikirkan?"  
"Aku telah mengatakannya tadi!" Astoria membentak  
"Tidak, berarti kau salah. Aku berpikir kapan kau akan bisa lebih percaya padaku dibanding sekarang, mungkin aku bisa bersabar dan mencoba menyadarkanmu bahwa aku butuh kepercayaan dalam sebuah hubungan dengan kita tidak saling bertemu selama beberapa saat, tapi ternyata kau bahkan malah terus berteriak padaku... kau telah memberitahuku apa yang seharusnya kulakukan." Draco mengamati ekspresi wajah Astoria yang mulai memucat.  
"Apa maksudmu?!" Astoria mencicit kecil.  
"Mungkin sebaiknya aku benar-benar melakukan apa yang kau tudingkan padaku tadi. Aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita." suara Draco mengecil di kalimat terakhir.

Astoria tidak menimpali kata-kata Draco, wanita itu hanya terisak, membiarkan linangan air mata membasahi wajahnya, tangannya terkepal dan kakinya mulai gemetaran.  
Draco melangkah mendekati Astoria sambil mengusap air mata yang senantiasa menganak sungai di wajah wanita yang kini telah menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Tangis Astoria mulai membuncah dengan perlakuan Draco, isakannya berubah menjadi sedu sedan.  
Draco memeluk Astoria dan meletakan dagunya di puncak kepala Astoria, membuat tangisan wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi.  
"Ssstt... jangan menangis Tori, nanti make up-mu luntur dan kau menjadi jelek." Draco berusaha menghibur Astoria.  
"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau hanya mengerjaiku tadi?" Astoria mulai berusaha menghentikan tangisannya dan mendongak menatap Draco.  
"Aku menyayangimu Tori, sangat menyayangimu. Saking aku menyayangimu, aku sampai tidak pernah mampu untuk melihatmu menangis terlebih karena aku. Akibatnya aku bahkan membuat wanita yang sebenarnya aku cintai justru malah menangis karenaku." Draco menggenggam erat tangan Astoria.  
"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu setiap kali aku mengatakannya padamu, aku tak bohong. Namun ada cinta lain yang selama ini kusangkal setengah mati yang kadarnya lebih besar daripada cintaku padamu Tori. Aku benar-benar menyesal akan itu, tapi aku tak kuat lagi menyangkal perasaan itu saat ini." Draco menunggu jawaban Astoria.  
"Hermione Granger?" bisik Astoria.  
Draco mengangguk singkat "Aku mengenalnya lebih dulu dibanding aku mengenalmu, jadi kumohon jangan membencinya. Jika kau berpikir dia merebutku darimu, maka kau salah. Dia tak pernah mengejarku, justru aku yang menemuinya. Dia bahkan selalu bilang tak mau mengganggu hubungan kita. Tapi saat kau mengatakan tudinganmu tadi, aku benar-benar sadar dan yakin kalau memang hal itulah yang seharusnya kulakukan. Aku tak ingin menyakitimu lebih dalam lagi Astoria, kau juga salah satu prioritasku dalam hal ini. Enam tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk menjadikanmu hal yang penting bagiku." Draco memberi jeda untuk mengetahui apa Astoria akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Astoria. Ia hanya sesenggukan memandang _t-shirt_ Draco yang basah oleh air matanya.  
"Apa kau bisa menerima hal ini?" Draco berbisik lembut seperti guru taman kanak-kanak yang sedang mencoba memberikan pemahaman kepada anak didiknya.  
Astoria menggeleng memberi tatapan memohon pada Draco.  
"Kau akan memperoleh lelaki yang jauh lebih mencintaimu dibanding aku, dan kau akan bahagia dengan itu, percayalah padaku." Draco mengecup kening Astoria lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya.  
"Kau tak menyakitiku Draco, justru kau menyakitiku jika kau memutuskanku seperti ini." Astoria mulai bisa menghentikan sedu sedannya.  
"Kau hanya berambisi Tori, kau hanya berambisi untuk menang dari Granger, sebenarnya kau sadar sejak dulu kalau kau tersakiti dengan keadaan ini. Kau selalu merasa cemburu dan paranoid ketika aku akan bertemu dengannya." Draco menjelaskan.  
"Itulah yang dilakukan wanita normal pada kekasihnya!" Astoria mencoba menyangkal.  
"Tapi kau telah melampaui batas Tori. Please mengertilah, jangan mendebatku lagi, kau tau itu akan sia-sia okay! Aku pergi, ada janji dengan Ron untuk main golf. Ku harap saat aku kembali kau sudah lebih baik, kembalilah ke apartemenmu dan bawa barang-barangmu." Draco keluar dari apartemennya sambil menggendong tas golf yang lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

* * *

"Tenanglah teman-teman, aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan singkat dan _to the point_ jadi kuharap kalian benar-benar merekamnya dengan baik karena aku tak mau mengulanginya okay!" Hermione kini berdiri di depan pintu penumpang mobil Elena yang saat baru tiba di depan kediaman Hermione langsung di serbu puluhan paparazi yang sebelumnya telah berhasil mencabik-cabik pakaian adiknya Alex.  
"Pertama, mengenai foto yang diunggah oleh Miss Swift semalam adalah memang fotoku dengan dirinya, Mr. Kutcher, dan Draco. Kami hanya foto bersama okay? Ku rasa tak ada yang salah dengan itu, seingatku Ellen DeGeneres tidak menemui hal heboh seperti ini ketika ia melakukan selfie dengan teman-teman lain.  
Kedua, soal mengapa ada Draco Malfoy disana? Dia bilang, dirinya baru saja selesai melakukan meeting dengan koleganya di hotel yang sama dengan acara UN Women diadakan, lalu dia mampir dan tak menyangka bisa menemuiku disana. Lagipula dia juga mengaku seorang feminis, oleh karena itu dia bergabung." Hermione memberikan jeda untuk memberikan tatapan tegas ke para rombongan _paparazi_ itu. Mereka mulai kembali memberondong pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain kepada Hermione.  
Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk meredam rentetan pertanyaan wartawan.  
"Aku belum selesai, ini jawaban terakhirku atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan kalian. Ku harap kalian puas, karena sejujurnya aku kurang senang jika kalian mewawancaraiku mengenai kehidupan pribadiku, aku lebih senang jika kalian mewawancaraiku mengenai prestasiku. So, aku tak punya hubungan lebih dari sekedar teman dengan Draco Malfoy." Hermione memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada para wartawan yang mewawancarai dan memotretnya, kemudian menembus kerumunan wartawan yang belum puas dengan jawabannya untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

* * *

"Ternyata kau punya nyali juga_ ferret_!" Ron terbahak-bahak sambil berjalan santai disamping Draco menuju bola golf yang tadi di pukulnya berhenti.  
"Tutup mulut Weasley! Aku bukan Tom Felton, Draco Malfoy selalu punya nyali!" Draco memukul kepala Ron main-main.  
"Tentu, tentu." Ron berhenti dan mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengayunkan tongkat golfnya.  
"50 pounds, pasti tak akan masuk." seringai Draco mengembang dari telinga ke telinga.  
Ron memukul bola tanpa terpengaruh, kemudian bolanya bergulir mulus melintasi padang rumput luas itu. Namun sebelum mencapai lubang yang dituju, pergerakannya mulai melambat dan kemudian berhenti tepat lima sentimeter dari lubang didepannya.  
"Ha! apa kubilang eh? Lihat master Draco bermain Ron!" Draco berlagak selayaknya pemain golf handal, walau ia memang cukup handal dengan hobby-nya ini. Ron memutar bola matanya menyaksikan Draco meminta bola golf baru sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit pada caddy cantik disampingnya yang sejak tadi mendampingi permainan mereka. Sang caddy merona, namun Draco mengacuhkannya dan berjalan menuju _teeing ground_ untuk mengambil ancang-ancang melakukan _teeing shoot._ Gerakan yang dilakukan Draco memang benar-benar menakjubkan, keren sekaligus anggun. Bola yang dipukul oleh Draco dengan kuda-kuda yang bagus itu meluncur dengan mulus menuju _green_ sejauh 300 yard dalam sekali shoot. Ron bersiul panjang kemudian Draco menyeringai puas dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Ron. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan santai menuju wilayah _green_, ternyata bola Draco berhenti 5 meter diluar Green, kini Ron yang menyeringai.  
Draco terkekeh mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan kembali mengambil posisi untuk melakukan _approaching shoot_.  
"Look at this Weasley!" tanpa banyak bicara lagi Draco memukul bolanya dengan kekuatan terukur. Draco memenangkan pertandingan dengan melakukan _chip-in_, karena bola yang dimasukannya ke dalam lubang dalam satu kali _shoot_ itu dipukul dari luar area _green_.  
"Kali ini aku mau ditraktir di Royal Court." Draco menyeringai pada Ron yang kemudian mengisyaratkan Caddy yang menemani mereka sejak tadi untuk kembali lebih dulu dan meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.  
"So, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?" Ron mengedikan kepalanya ke depan, mengajak Draco berjalan untuk kembali.  
"Kupikir aku telah mengatakannya barusan?" Draco mengiringi langkah Ron.  
"Dasar bodoh! maksudku bukan rencana kau mau ditraktir dimana! Tapi rencanamu terhadap Hermione." Ron memutar bola matanya.  
Draco tertawa "Oh! Salah tangkap ternyata, mungkin aku terlalu kelaparan." kekeh Draco sambil mengusap-usap perut ratanya.  
"Jadi?" Ron mulai tak sabar dengan basa-basi Draco.  
"Kupikir aku akan melakukannya dengan normal." Ron menaikan alisnya tak mengerti mendengar perkataan Draco.  
Draco yang paham Ron mulai kambuh bodohnya langsung melanjutkan "Maksudku aku akan memulainya dengan perlahan, dengan mengajaknya berkencan secara private mungkin? tanpa sepengetahuan media. Kemudian kami bisa menjalin hubungan lebih dekat. Baru selanjutnya aku akan melamarnya." Draco menjelaskan semua itu dengan senyum lebar terpatri di bibirnya.  
Ron terkekeh melihat tingkah Draco.  
"Hermione memang hebat! Dia bisa membuat orang brengsek sepertimu berpikiran romantis dan merencanakan untuk berkomitmen dengan seorang wanita." Ron meninju lengan Draco main-main.  
"Felton yang brengsek Ron! bukan Malfoy!" Draco memberikan _death glare_-nya.  
"Hoho, oke oke Felton yang brengsek, bukan Malfoy. Aku setuju itu." Ron tertawa cukup keras. Mereka telah sampai di tempat tas mereka.  
"Kapan kau melancarkan rencanamu hmm? Kudengar Hermione akan kembali meninggalkan London besok lusa." Ron menyabet air mineral dingin dari meja kecil di hadapannya.  
"Yeah, aku tahu. Seperti yang kubilang aku takkan buru-buru, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya Ron." Draco bangkit berdiri sambil menyampirkan handuk kecil di bahunya.  
"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau keduluan orang lain?! Mione itu wanita yang cemerlang kau tau? Banyak pria menginginkannya, kau harus cepat jika tak mau disalip pria lain." Ron ikut bangkit dan merangkul tas golfnya.  
"Tak akan, pesonaku cukup kuat untuk menahannya." Draco menyeret Ron untuk meninggalkan area Golf menuju parkiran untuk makan siang.

* * *

"Hari ini dan besok kau bisa menggunakan waktumu untuk privasimu Mione. Kau tak ada jadwal pekerjaan." Elena menyeruput kopi-nya dengan anggun.  
"Hmm, berarti schedule pekerjaan ku di Inggris hanya tinggal menghadiri undangan di istana lusa pagi?" Hermione sibuk memainkan handphone-nya sambil mengunyah kue kering yang dipesannya bersama secangkir teh hijau.  
"Begitulah. Kau sudah menyiapkan baju yang akan kau kenakan ke istana besok lusa?" tanya Elena.  
"Sudah, aku hanya akan mengenakan kemeja putih dengan rok abu-abu dan sedikit menata rambutku." Hermione meletakan handphonenya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Elena yang kini sibuk memotong steak domba-nya.  
"Sepertinya steak-mu enak." Hermione tersenyum memperhatikan manager-nya itu makan dengan antusias namun tetap anggun.  
"Hehem, ini enak Mione! kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Elena.  
"Tidak, aku tidak suka daging domba." Hermione menolak halus.  
"Pesanlah, kau baru menelan sepotong kecil waffle tadi pagi di rumah Ginny. Kau bisa mengganti daging domba-nya dengan daging sapi." Elena membujuk Hermione dengan lembut. Elena memang sudah menganggap Hermione seperti adik perempuannya sendiri, begitupun Hermione yang menganggap Elena sebagai kakak perempuannya mengingat usia Elena yang 3 tahun lebih tua dari Hermione.

Hermione baru akan menyahuti bujukan Elena sebelum tiba-tiba suara seorang pria menginterupsinya dengan memanggil namanya.  
"Ron? Malfoy?" Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Thanks for reading **_  
_**Thanks for review**_

_**Maaf gak bisa update kilat seperti yang diminta. Sorry juga kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan ^^"**_  
_**Terakhir, thanks juga untuk sarannya.**_

_**Electra Malfoy : senang bisa buat kamu senyam senyum sendiri :D soalnya aku juga suka senyam senyum sendiri kalo baca fict lain, dan itu menyenangkan xD**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Hi Mione." kedua pria itu menyeringai lebar seperti orang sinting. Mereka menghampiri meja Hermione dan Elena untuk kemudian meletakan bokong mereka di kursi kosong meja para wanita itu.  
"Apa kabar boys?" sapa Elena tersenyum ramah pada Ron dan Draco.  
"Baik El, bagaimana denganmu?" balas Ron dengan senyum berlebihan.  
"Sangat baik." Elena tersenyum menampakan giginya yang putih rapi.  
"Kebetulan sekali." kata Hermione tanpa merasa perlu repot-repot berbasa-basi.  
"Draco tadi yang mengajak kemari. Aku tak tahu apa dia memang sudah tahu kau ada disini dan sengaja minta ditraktir disini agar bisa bertemu denganmu atau memang hanya kebetulan." mulut bocor Ron mulai kehilangan rem-nya.  
"Aku tak tahu kalau Hermione juga berada disini Ron." elak Draco yang memang benar-benar tak tahu menahu bahwa akan bertemu Hermione di Royal Court.  
Elena terkekeh mendengar percakapan antara kedua pria dihadapannya.  
"Tadi kau bilang soal traktir? Dalam rangka apa sebenarnya?" Hermione mengalihkan pembicaraan.  
"Ron baru saja kalah duel golf denganku, itu sudah rutinitas." kali ini Draco yang menyahut sambil tetap menyeringai mengejek Ron.  
"Dasar sombong." sahut Ron.  
"Kalian sudah pesan?" Elena menginterupsi mereka karena merasa tidak enak makan sendirian.  
"Itu pesanan kami datang." Ron menunjuk waiters yang sedang berjalan menuju meja mereka dengan membawa 1 nampan besar yang berisi 3 piring besar beserta 2 gelas minuman.  
"Dua fish and chips, satu roast meats, dua jus labu. Ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?" kata waiters sopan.  
"Setelah ini aku mau es krim cokelat dan tolong bawakan air mineral." Kata Draco melirik Ron yang memandangnya tak percaya.  
"Aku juga." sahut Ron.  
"Baiklah, saya permisi." si waiters meninggalkan meja mereka.  
"Sepertinya kau mau memerasku Drake?" Ron menuding Draco dengan garpunya.  
"Hei turunkan garpumu itu Ron, dasar bar-bar." ejek Draco sambil tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai sahabat baiknya itu.  
Elena dan Hermione ikut tertawa melihat tingkah kedua pria itu.  
"Kalian makan seperti babi. Itu banyak sekali kau tahu?!" Hermione mengerutkan alisnya menatap seluruh makanan pesanan Draco dan Ron.  
"Memangnya kau pikir kami yang akan memakan semua ini eh? Ini untukmu, makanlah! tadi Elena bilang kau hanya memasukan sepotong kecil waffle pagi ini? Kau tahu kau bisa sakit." Draco menggeser salah satu piring fish and chips ke hadapan Hermione.  
Hermione hanya menatap Draco dan menaikan kedua alisnya. Draco tersenyum pengertian kepada Hermione.  
"Aku tahu kau takkan bisa menolak fish and chips. Tadinya aku akan memesankan untukmu lancashire hotpot, lancashire hotpot disini enak sekali! Tapi aku ingat kau tak suka daging domba. Jadi fish and chips kupikir pilihan tepat." Hermione memandang Draco takjub.  
"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu hmm? Oh ayolah Mione, santaplah makananmu. Setelah itu kau baru boleh menyantapku." seringai Draco mendominasi wajahnya. Kini wajah Hermione benar-benar merona hebat mendengar ucapan Draco sedangkan Elena menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawanya.  
"Yah ampun, kalau mereka benar-benar akan saling menyantap setelah makan siang ini, sepertinya aku butuh tumpanganmu untuk pulang nanti El." Kata Ron yang langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Hermione.  
"Kau tahu El? Mereka sama-sama punya tatapan setajam mata samurai yang mengerikan. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana anak mereka nanti? Pasti me-... Hei!" ocehan Ron terpaksa berhenti karena pukulan Hermione di kepalanya.  
"Itu untuk mulut besarmu Ron." kata Draco. Elena terkikik benar-benar merasa terhibur kali ini.

**Seriusan To Be Continue...**

_**Druella Wood**_


	5. Chapter 5 (Animals)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: M

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

"Apa yang harus ku kenakan Gin?!" Seru Hermione dari dalam walking closetnya. Sudah hampir satu jam gadis bersurai cokelat itu mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian terbaiknya.  
"Kau akan menghadiri acara amal atau fashion week dimana sih?! Oh ayolah Mione! Bersikaplah biasa saja please, kau hanya akan berkencan dengan Malfoy okay?!" Ginny balas berteriak dari sofa di tengah kamar Hermione.  
"Halo ladies. Wohoo... apa yang sedang kakak cantikku lakukan dengan museum bajunya itu eh? kalau aku tak salah dengar, barusan kau bilang Hermione akan nerkencan dengan Malfoy Gin? Alex berjalan dari pintu kamar Hermione menuju pintu walking closetnya.  
"Halo juga tampan! yeah, kakak cantikmu akan berkencan dengan cinta monyetnya." kata Ginny dengan suara kencang yang disengaja agar didengar oleh Hermione.  
"Cinta pertama lebih baik untuk digunakan daripada cinta monyet Gin!" Hermione balas berteriak dari dalam.  
"Terserahmu." kata Ginny cuek.  
"Lebih baik kau gunakan dress hitam yang kau kenakan di pemakaman Greyback waktu itu. Malfoy pasti tak akan sanggup menahan dirinya hanya untuk sekedar membawamu ke tempat sepi." goda Alex yang disambut tawa Ginny membuat Hermione mendengus mendengarnya.

"Kau sangat membantu Alex!" Hermione mencibir.  
Ginny masuk ke dalam walking closet Hermione dan menarik sebuah gaun berwarna emerald dari salah satu bilik lemari Hermione kemudian menyerahkannya pada gadis itu.  
"Pakailah! aku jamin Draco akan menyukainya." Ginny tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Hijau..." Hermione menyeringai mirip seperti Draco.  
"Kau mirip Malfoy sist!" Alex menaikan sebelah alisnya.

**_oOo_**

"Kau mirip aku dear!" Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar respon Draco.  
"Yang benar saja, dari sekian banyak pujian yang wajar dan pantas kau lontarkan justru kau mengatakan bahwa aku mirip denganmu?" Hermione mengernyitkan hidungnya. Menggemaskan pikir Draco.  
"Tentu itu merupakan pujian dear, siapapun yang mirip denganku berarti mereka itu tampan atau cantik, karena aku sendiri tampan benar kan?" Draco mengulurkan lengannya untuk digandeng oleh Hermione.  
"Sungguh percaya diri." Hermione mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyumnya.  
"Begitulah Malfoy." Draco menyeringai membawa Hermione masuk ke lift.  
"Kenapa kau bilang aku mirip denganmu?" Hermione memerhatikan wajah Draco yang menurutnya benar-benar sempurna seperti jelmaan Dewa.  
"Karena kau mengenakan warna hijau, dan tadi aku melihatmu menyeringai saat melihatku berjalan menghampirimu, kau benar-benar mirip aku jika seperti itu." Draco tersenyum manis menatap Hermione yang merona dan tak melepaskan pandangannya pada mata Draco.  
"Apakah itu sebuah undangan dear?" bisik Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hermione. Mata Hermione mulai kembali fokus.  
"Apa maksudmu." Hermione berdeham dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu lift.  
Draco memposisikan dirinya dibelakang tubuh Hermione dan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu gadis itu sambil berbisik di tengkuk Hermione "Kau tahu maksudku." Nafas Draco menyapu leher Hermione yang terbuka.  
Hermione memejamkan matanya merasakan kecupan ringan bibir Draco di palung lehernya.  
"Ehm, cukup Draco! Hargai aku okay!" Hermione menarik diri dari Draco. memberikan jarak antara mereka.  
Draco ternyenyum kecil dibelakang punggung Hermione dan mensejajarkan kembali tubuhnya disamping Hermione. Draco menggenggam tangan Hermione, namun pandangannya lurus ke pintu lift yang dua detik kemudian berdentang dan terbuka.

Draco membimbing Hermione yang sibuk memandang sekeliling ruang terbuka yang dipijaknya menuju sebuah meja bertaplak putih ditengah ruang terbuka itu.  
Draco menarik sebuah kursi untuk diduduki Hermione dan kemudian menarik kursinya sendiri diseberang Hermione untuk duduk.  
"Ini namanya makan malam romantis yang sederhana dan pasaran." Draco tersenyum menatap Hermione yang mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan maksud perkataan Draco.  
Draco tak mempedulikan pandangan Hermione dan malah menuangkan sampagne ke gelasnya dan gelas Hermione.  
"Kenapa kau tak menjelaskan maksud perkataanmu lebih dulu?"  
"Aku tak berniat untuk menjelaskan sesuatu kepada seseorang yang bahkan mereka tidak merasa perlu menanyakannya. Cheers" Draco mengangkat gelasnya tanpa perlu menunggu Hermione melakukan hal yang sama kemudian ia menenggak isinya hingga habis.  
"Okay okay... Well, apa yang kau maksud dengan makan malam romantis yang sederhana dan pasaran hmm?" Hermione melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, menunggu jawaban Draco.  
"Apa kau tak setuju dengan itu?" Draco menaikan alisnya balik bertanya.  
"Itu bukan jawaban Draco." Hermione memutar bola matanya.  
"Memang." seringai Draco kembali muncul.  
"Uh! pembicaraan ini takkan membawa kita kemanapun, hanya akan berputar saja disekitar situ." Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Memangnya kau mau dibawa kemana dear? aku akan membawamu kemanapun kau inginkan." Draco terus saja menggoda Hermione.  
"Aku mau pulang saja jika kau terus mengoceh tidak jelas seperti itu Drake!" Hermione hendak berdiri dan ditahan dengan tangan Draco yang menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk.  
"Oke oke, kau ini galak sekali eh? Tapi aku suka." Hermione mendengus.  
"Tak ada maksud apa-apa dari kalimatku tadi. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, makan malam ini memang bukan makan malam romantis yang unik, mewah, ataupun bisa membuat wanita menjerit dan menangis bahagia seperti di novel atau film-film romantis. Aku kan bukan pria romantis, jadi aku mohon kau untuk memakluminya." Draco tak hentinya tersenyum selama menjelaskan hal itu pada Hermione.

Hermione membalas senyum Draco dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sangat manis pikir Draco. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Draco.  
"Kau romantis dengan caramu sendiri. Hanya wanita yang bisa menilai kadar keromantisan seorang pria kau tahu." Keduanya terkekeh.  
"Aku membawamu kemari agar tidak mengundang perhatian, jadi aku minta maaf jika aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang nanti." Draco menghentikan tawanya.  
"Tak masalah, aku bawa mobil. Kau tak ingin orang-orang tahu kalau kau terlihat mengencaniku setelah kau memutuskan kekasihmu dua hari sebelumnya?" Hermione kelepasan menekan nada sarkastik pada suaranya.  
"Ya, kau benar. Alasan pertama adalah aku tak ingin di cap playboy, dan alasan kedua, aku tak mau kau dianggap sebagai wanita perusak hubungan orang." Draco menanggapinya dengan tenang.  
"Well, semua yang kau katakan benar adanya bukan?" Hermione meminum sampagne-nya dengan tenang.  
"Tentu tidak. Aku bukan playboy, kau tahu aku menjalin hubungan sejak lama dengan Astoria dan tak pernah terdengar secuilpun berita bahwa aku pernah berselingkuh darinya." Draco memandang Hermione tajam.  
"Karena kau pintar menyembunyikannya, seperti yang sekarang kau lakukan." Hermione tak mau kalah dan balas menatap Draco tajam.  
"Aku tak menyembunyikan apapun Granger. Dulu ataupun sekarang! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Padahal aku juga bermaksud menjaga reputasimu, tapi kau malah berpikir seperti itu terhadapku." Draco mulai kesal dengan Hermione.  
"Untuk apa kau menjaga reputasiku? Aku tak melakukan sesuatu yang fatal yang bisa membuat nama baikku rusak!" tantang Hermione.

Draco menatap mata Hermione datar cukup lama, berusaha mengebor ke dalam hazel itu. Benar-benar keras kepala pikir Draco.  
Draco terkekeh dan berkata "Mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi ketika mendengar seorang wanita mengatakan padaku untuk meninggalkan kekasihku demi dirinya."  
Hermione tersentak, gadis itu menggenggam erat gelasnya sampai jari-jarinya memutih. Hermione benar-benar marah atas ucapan Draco barusan.

Hermione berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan keras. "Kau brengsek Malfoy! Kembali saja pada kekasihmu itu sana! Jangan pernah lagi menampakan wajahmu lagi di depan hudungku! Aku benci padamu _ferret_ brengsek!" Hermione berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan Malfoy menuju pintu lift yang tadi membawanya naik ke atas sana.  
Hermione menekan tombol lift, namun lift itu tak kunjung terbuka. Gadis itu benar-benar diliputi kemarahan sehingga tak sudi lagi berlama-lama berada dalam jarak dekat dengan pria brengsek yang masih memandanginya dibalik punggungnya. Oleh karena itu, Hermione tanpa pikir panjang memutuskan untuk turun menggunakan tangga darurat. Selang lima detik setelah Hermione menyambar gagang pintu tangga darurat di samping lift dan menghilang di baliknya, pintu lift berdentang terbuka. Draco berlari masuk ke lift dan menekan lantai 34 dimana kamarnya berada, lantai 34 terletak satu lantai dibawah ruang terbuka tempat Draco dan Hermione sebelumnya berencana makan malam.  
Draco segera keluar dari lift begitu pintu lift berdentang terbuka.  
Pria itu berdiri didepan pintu masuk tangga darurat, dia yakin bahwa Hermione akan keluar dan melanjutkan turun ke lobby dari lift lantai 34.  
Dugaan Draco tepat, Hermione keluar dalam keadaan terengah-engah dan langsung terkejut melihat seseorang tengah menantinya didepan pintu.  
Tanpa ba bi bu, Draco langsung menarik Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Hermione meronta-ronta dalam pelukan Draco. Pria itu mengunci kamarnya dan melepaskan Hermione yang langsung mundur sejauh mungkin dari Draco hingga sampai ke ujung ranjang.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek!" Hermione berteriak emosi.  
"Aku tak menyangka akan begini akhirnya. Aku berpikir makan malam ini akan berakhir indah Granger, tapi ternyata kau malah marah-marah seperti ini terhadapku. Apa semua usahaku untuk mendapatkanmu berarti sia-sia?" kali ini Draco tak terpancing emosi dan tetap bicara dengan tenang.  
"Pikir saja sendiri _ferret_!" kali ini Hermione mendesis penuh emosi.  
"Aku minta maaf jika aku membuatmu tersinggung okay. Mengertilah Hermione, aku serius denganmu. Beri aku kesempatan." Draco melembutkan suaranya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione yang masih marah, dadanya naik turun karena emosi dan kelelahan sekaligus, karena baru saja menuruni satu lantai tangga darurat dengan anak tangga yang tak bisa dibilang sedikit ditambah lagi dengan sepatunya yang setinggi 12 cm.  
Draco berjalan sambil bersenandung namun matanya tetap menatap tajam mata Hermione, mengunci tatapannya.

_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_  
_**Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_  
_**Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
_**I can smell your scent from miles**_  
_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_  
begitulah bunyi senandung Draco, tampaknya ia merasa lagu maroon 5 itu menggambarkan dirinya terhadap Hermione.

Draco menghentikan langkahnya setengah meter di hadapan Hermione. Tangannya menggapai pinggang Hermione dan menariknya dengan cepat dan kasar. Kelabunya menyelam kedalam hazel Hermione. Jarak antara wajah keduanya hanya 5 cm. Draco masih bersenandung,  
_**So what you trying to do to me**_  
_**It's like we can't stop we're enemies**_  
_**But we get along when I'm inside you**_  
_**You're like a drug that's killing me**_  
_**I cut you out entirely**_  
_**But I get so high when I'm inside you**_  
semua orang tahu kalau Draco suka menyanyi dan suaranya memang bagus, ia punya account youtube pribadi dan memposting video-videonya sedang bernyanyi.

Tangan kanan Draco menggenggam dagu Hermione, menariknya lembut untuk menyentuhkan bibir Hermione yang terpoles lipstik merah darah dengan bibirnya sendiri.  
Berhasil. Bibir keduanya bertemu melepas rindu dengan lembut. Draco mengelus pipi Hermione kemudian menjilat dan menggigit bibir bawah Hermione agar si gadis bersedia membuka mulutnya dan membalas ciumannya. Tapi bukannya membalas ciuman Draco atau membuka mulutnya, Hermione malah balas menggigit bibir bawah Draco dan menimbulkan geraman keluar dari bibir Draco. Draco melepaskan ciumannya menatap gadisnya yang menatapnya balik masih dengan pandangan marah.  
Draco tidak menyeringai atau tersenyum kali ini, tapi dia justru ikut memberikan tatapan mengerikan yang sama yang juga diberikan Hermione kepadanya. Draco kembali bersenandung...  
_**Yeah, you can start over, you can run free**_  
_**You can find other fish in the sea**_  
_**You can pretend it's meant to be**_  
_**But you can't stay away from me**_  
_**I can still hear you making that sound**_  
_**Taking me down, rolling on the ground**_  
_**You can pretend that it was me**_  
_**But no**_  
Hermione mendorong dada Draco, namun Draco tak bergeming dari posisinya, ia hanya menatap Hermione garang, membuat Hermione berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan terintimidasinya.

Draco bernyanyi kembali...  
_**Baby, I'm preying on you tonight**_  
_**Hunt you down eat you alive**_  
_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_  
_**Maybe you think that you can hide**_  
_**I can smell your scent from miles**_  
_**Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals**_  
_**Baby, I'm**_...

Draco kembali menyambar bibir Hermione kali ini dengan brutal sekali, tanpa kelembutan ia kemudian menekan kepala Hermione untuk tetap memperdalam ciumannya, tampaknya ia benar-benar serius ingin memakan Hermione bulat-bulat. Kini Draco dan Hermione beradu lidah, Bibir dan pipi draco ikut berwarna merah karena lipstik Hermione. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai akhirnya mereka terjatuh di atas ranjang Draco, dengan Hermione yang tertindih tubuh Draco.  
Setelah terjatuhpun mereka tak juga melepaskan diri satu sama lain, seperti tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, akhirnya Hermione memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar tanpa mendorong Draco, bibir Draco yang kehilangan bibir Hermione berganti menyapu pipi lembut Hermione. Draco kemudian beralih ke leher Hermione, menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan tanpa meninggalkan tanda sambil berbisik "You Lose!"  
"Belum!" Hermione membalik keadaan dengan menindih Draco.  
Hermione bangkit duduk di atas perut Draco kemudian membuka kancing kemeja Draco dengan kasar. Hermione meraba perut hingga dada Draco dengan ujung jarinya dan berhasil membuat Draco sedikit tergelitik. Hermione kemudian menarik kerah Draco dan menciumi leher pria itu, berlanjut ke atas hingga sampai pada daun telinganya, kemudian Hermione menggigit disana dan berbisik "I WIN!" dengan penuh ancaman Hermione menatap Draco, selanjutnya ia mencium kembali bibir Draco dengan brutal selama satu menit penuh, lalu melepaskannya dengan lembut.  
"Yeah you win!" Draco mencium pipi Hermione. Tangan Draco menahan kedua lengan Hermione ketika gadis itu akan bangun dari menindih tubuhnya.  
"Aku sudah menang, so kau mau apa lagi?! Aku masih waras okay! Lepaskan aku Malfoy!"  
"Tak perlu buru-buru dear, aku masih senang dengan posisi ini." Draco mengeluarkan seriangaian menggoda.  
"Aku terlihat seperti pelaku pemerkosaan kau tau!" Hermione memutar bola matanya.  
"Kau memang baru saja memperkosaku Hermione." Draco tersenyum miring.  
"Oh ya ampun, aku takut kau membalasku jika kau tak juga membiarkanku pergi Malfoy! Aku sudah merasakan tekanan di pahaku!" Hermione menampakan wajah panik.  
Draco terkekeh "Salahmu sendiri memancingnya untuk bangun."  
"Kau juga memancing emosiku!" balas Hermione tak terima.  
"Memancing emosimu atau memancing gairahmu hmm?" Draco kembali tersenyum menggoda.  
"Come on Malfoy!" rengek Hermione.  
"Kau yakin? Karena aku juga sedang merasakan ada yang mengeras di kedua belah dadaku. Kau tau apa kira-kira itu?" Draco terkekeh melihat semburat merah pada kedua belah pipi Hermione.  
Hermione menggeliat liar diatas tubuh Draco berusaha melepaskan diri secara paksa.  
"Tahukah kau Hermione? Kau membuatku semakin tak bisa melepaskanmu jika kau terus memacuku dengan bergeliat seperti itu!" Draco berusaha menahan geraman yang hendak keluar dari sela-sela giginya.  
"So, lepaskan aku Malfoy!" desis Hermione.  
"Dengan satu syarat!" Hermione hanya diam menunggu.  
"Pertama, jangan panggil aku Malfoy lagi! karena sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi seorang Malfoy." Hermione hendak menginterupsi namun mulutnya langsung dibungkam dengan bibir Draco.  
"Aku belum selesai dear, jadi jangan menginterupsiku." Draco memberikan peringatan.  
"Maafkan aku, dan jangan pernah marah lagi ataupun meninggalkanku seperti tadi lagi. Kau bersedia?" Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan memohon.  
"Kau banyak maunya!" Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Semua Malfoy memang begitu sayang." Draco terkekeh mengecup bibir Hermione yang mengerucut dengan singkat.  
"Baiklah aku akan berusaha, sekarang lepaskan aku!" Kata Hermione.  
"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji." tekan Draco keras kepala.  
"Yah ampun Draco! aku tak mungkin tak marah jika suatu waktu kau mengkhianatiku! jadi aku tak mau berjanji!" bentak Hermione.  
"Oleh karena itu aku memintamu untuk berjanji, aku ingin kau percaya padaku! Please Hermione..." Draco mulai gelisah.  
"Okay okay! aku berjanji!" Draco menghembuskan napas lega dan langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Hermione.  
Hermione dengan cepat beranjak berdiri di hadapan Draco yang sekarang sudah duduk di ranjangnya.  
"Kenapa wajahmu pucat, panik, dan kusut seperti itu?" Hermione mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya.  
"Kau tahu sendiri tadi aku sudah tak tahan menahan gairah kebinatanganku padamu sejak tadi!" Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya.  
"O..Ow... Sorry... kau hebat sekali bisa mengendalikan 'kebinatangan'mu itu dengan baik. Aku tak menyangka sebegitu menariknya aku untukmu." Hermione menyeringai lagi mirip Draco.  
"Jangan menggodaku! Kecuali kau mau keluar dari kamar ini dalam keadaan sakit di bawah perutmu besok pagi karena kau tak mungkin bisa bangun dari ranjang ini dan berjalan dengan normal malam ini." ancam Draco.  
"Jangan berani-berani _ferret_!" Hermione menatap Draco ngeri dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.  
"Kau tahu aku tak main-main." kini Draco menyeringai berbahaya.  
"Well, aku tak akan menggodamu. Ngomong-ngomong soal kamar dan kebinatangan, apa ini kamarmu?" tanya Hermione yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dari Draco.  
"Tadi kau menyanyikan lagu animals, aku suka. Kau mau menyanyikannya lagi untukku? Dengan gitar itu." Hermione tersenyum manis sekali sambil menunjuk gitar Draco di ujung ruangan.  
"Apa imbalannya?" tantang Draco.  
"Ciuman panas dariku?" Hermione tersenyum menggoda.  
"Aku butuh lebih dari itu." Jawab Draco tak acuh.  
"Hmm, kau tahu aku tak akan memberikan lebih dari itu." Hermione membuang muka.  
Draco terkekeh "Kau harus mencuci otakmu, agar tidak terus-terusan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangku."  
Hermione tak menyahut.  
"Aku mau kau menikah denganku." Hermione menolehkan kepalanya lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya.  
"Tidak sekarang, ataupun dalam waktu dekat. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya bahwa aku sudah berkomitmen dengan kesetaraan gender antara pria dan wanita, dan juga berkomitmen denganmu. Aku menghargaimu dan kau akan mendapatkan hakmu beserta apapun yang kau minta dariku. Aku tahu kau cemerlang dan bahagia dengan karirmu. Aku takkan menghancurkan atau mengganggu itu" Hermione menganga mendengar pernyataan Draco.  
"Kau benar soal aku bahagia dengan karirku, tapi itu bukan berarti bahwa aku tak siap berumah tangga di usia muda. Aku pernah hampir melangsungkan pernikahan dengan mantan tunanganku, namun karena suatu hal, kami batal menikah dan memutuskan untuk berpisah. Aku menyukai komitmen kau tahu, itu menunjukan bahwa kau punya pendirian dan keteguhan hati." Draco tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Hermione.  
"Aku suka gadis pintar di hadapanku." Draco tersenyum miring yang membuat pipi Hermione _blushing_.  
Draco bersenandung  
_**So if I run it's not enough**_  
_**You're still in my head forever stuck**_  
_**So you can do what you wanna do**_  
_**I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up**_  
_**But don't deny the animal**_  
_**That comes alive when I'm inside you**_

Hermione berjalan ke ujung ruangan untuk mengambil gitar Draco dan kembali ke ranjang Draco. "You never inside me." kata Hermione.  
Gadis itu duduk di samping Draco dan menyerahkan gitar itu padanya.  
"Yeah but I will." bisik Draco sebelum mencium singkat pipi Hermione.

Draco bernyanyi kembali kali ini dengan gitar, ia menyanyikan lagu animals secara akustik untuk Hermione.

"Kau membuatku lapar." kata Hermione setelah Draco menyudahi nyanyiannya.  
"Tentu saja, emosimu mengacaukan makan malam kita." Draco melirik tajam Hermione.  
"Bukan lapar dalam artian sebenarnya, umm... rasanya seperti aku ingin memakanmu." kata Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya sambil tersenyum menggoda pada Draco.  
Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang menghembuskan napasnya berat sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.  
"Yah ampun Hermione please! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu lagi sebelum kita mengucapkan janji didepan pendeta! Aku benar-benar tak kuat menahannya." rengek Draco seperti anak kecil yang meminta es krim pada ibunya.  
Hermione membelalakan matanya dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
"Kau menggemaskan sekali sayang!" Hermione merangkak di samping Draco untuk membuka tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya dan kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat.  
Hermione langsung bangkit setelah Draco membuka matanya, ia tak mau mengambil resiko untuk menantang harimau lapar.  
"Ayo makan! kali ini aku benar-benar lapar dalam arti yang sesungguhnya." Hermione tersenyum lebar menarik tangan Draco.  
"Aku sudah tidak mood lagi makan di atas." Draco menolak tarikan tangan Hermione.  
"Siapa bilang kita akan makan disana? aku juga tak berselera lagi makan disana. Kita akan ke pantry-mu, aku akan memasak untukmu, apa kau punya bahan makanan?" Hermione berjalan menuju pantry Draco di ujung lain kamar hotelnya.  
"Sebagai laki-laki, aku tak punya bahan makanan yang layak untuk dimasak. Tapi kemarin ibuku baru saja menginap disini dan ia membawakanku daging ayam fillet siap masak juga beberapa kentang oven yang tinggal dihangatkan kembali di microwave, ada di kulkas. Aku juga baru membeli spagheti instan tadi pagi untuk sarapan, kurasa masih bisa digunakan untuk satu porsi, aku meletakannya di lemari pintu kedua kitchen island" Draco memperhatikan Hermione yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya.  
"Itu lebih dari cukup untuk kita makan berdua saja malam ini." kata Hermione sambil mengeluarkan daging ayam dan kentang yang Draco maksudkan dari dalam kulkas.  
Hermione mulai memasak dengan cekatan. Ia memasukan kentang ke dalam microwave dengan hati-hati, mengatur temperaturnya. Selanjutnya ia beralih menyiapkan dua kompor sekaligus, yang satu untuk merebus spagheti, dan yang satu lagi memasak daging ayam fillet.  
Hermione begitu menekuni kegiatannya. Ia sedang memotong bawang bombay untuk campuran saus spagheti ketika Draco tiba-tiba merengkuh pinggangnya dari belakang dan menciumi leher Hermione.  
Hermione yang terkejut hampir saja mengiris tangannya sendiri.  
"Draco! aku hampir melukai tanganku sendiri karena perbuatanmu!" omel Hermione.  
"Maaf. Aku hanya tak kuat melihatmu yang sedang serius memasak. Kau sangat seksi kau tahu?" Draco mengecup lembut pipi kanan Hermione dari belakang.  
"Sebentar lagi aku selesai, duduk dan jadilah anak manis." Hermione bersyukur Draco tak melihat wajahnya yang sedang benar-benar matang, sejujurnya perutnya melilit mendapat perlakuan begitu manis dari pangeran Slytherin yang hot itu.  
"Oh ya ampun mommy, aku tak bisa melepaskanmu sepertinya." Draco berbisik manja sambil terus memeluk perut Hermione erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.  
"Draco." Hermione menghentikan kegiatan tangannya dan menahan napas.  
"Hmm?" Draco berlaku seperti anak panda pada Hermione.  
Hermione menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau kau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku yang tidak kuat dan memperkosamu sekarang juga tau tidak?!" geram Hermione.  
Draco dengan cepat membalikan tubuh Hermione dan mencium bibir gadis itu seperti tidak ada hari esok. Hermione hanya mengikuti permainan Draco dan membalas ciuman Draco dengan sama laparnya. Draco mengangkat pinggul Hermione hingga gadis itu terduduk di kitchen island. Bibir keduanya tetap menyatu dan terus begitu sampai tiba-tiba Hermione menyentakan tangan Draco yang meraba masuk ke dalam gaunnya, selanjutnya Hermione melepaskan pagutannya.  
"Kau nakal sekali baby boy!" Hermione mencubit pipi kiri Draco dengan tangan kanannya, dan kembali menyelesaikan masakannya.  
Draco terkekeh dan kembali duduk di meja makan sambil terus memperhatikan pinggul Hermione.  
"Jauhkan pandanganmu dari tubuhku _ferret_! Dasar mesum!" kata Hermione yang sedang menuang saus di atas Spaghetinya dan masih membelakangi Draco.  
"Bagaimana kau tahu aku memperhatikanmu?" Draco menyeringai.  
"Otak kotormu itu terbaca dengan mudah." Hermione menghampiri meja makan dan meletakan semua masakannya disana.  
"Sepertinya enak." kata Draco riang.  
"Aku bisa menjamin itu." Hermione menyeringai sambil menyuap spaghetinya.  
Draco menyicipi seluruh masakan itu satu persatu dan dengan sekejap berhasil menghabiskannya.  
"Kau kuterima sebagai koki pribadiku!" "Seperti aku mau saja." Hermione melengos mengangkat seluruh piring kotor ke kitchen sink untuk mencucinya.  
"Tinggalkan saja Mione, biar petugas hotel yang membereskannya, sudah malam kau sebaiknya pulang. Aku khawatir jika kau menyetir sendiri malam-malam begini, mari aku antar ke mobilmu." Draco menarik tangan Hermione dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya menuju basement setelah ia memakaikan mantel Hermione.  
Draco mengantar Hermione menuju mobilnya. Hermione menarik tangan Draco sebelum ia masuk ke mobil, Hermione mengecup bibir Draco singkat sambil meletakan sekotak cokelat yang dibungkus kertas berwarna hijau di tangannya. Ketika kecupan mereka terlepas Draco memandang kotak cokelat di tangannya dan wajah Hermione secara bergantian. "Aku yakin kau tak ingat ini hari apa." Kata Hermione sambil tersenyum manis.  
"Hari ini tanggal 14 februari. Ini adalah hari valentine, dan aku senang kau mengajakku makan malam. Ini mungkin bukan makan malam paling romantis yang pernah aku alami, tapi ini adalah valentine paling indah dan makan malam paling mengairahkan yang pernah kulalui. _By the way_, aku membuat cokelat ini sendiri. Cokelat ini steril dari amortentia, kuharap kau menghabiskannya dan menyukai rasanya." Draco terpaku menatap Hermione.  
"Kau beri amortentia pun aku rela. Thank you. Aku tentu akan menghabiskannya dan suka dengan rasanya. Mungkin aku akan minta tambah nanti." Draco tersenyum miring. Efeknya sangat hebat, membuat jantung Hermione memacu tak karuan seperti orang habis berlari.  
"Okay, aku pulang dulu. bye." Hermione masuk ke dalam mercedes S55 AMG hitam miliknya yang kemudian melaju mulus diiringi derum halus menembus malam menuju kediamannya.

**_oOo_**

**_South Africa, February 17th_ [08.26 P.M]**

"Mione! Lihat ini!" Elena menunjukan layar laptopnya yang memampangkan isi dari sebuah email yang dikirimkan kepadanya. Email itu berasal dari teman Prince Harry yang menyatakan maksudnya untuk mengenalkan Hermione dengan Prince Harry. Ia mengatakan bahwa Prince Harry ingin lebih mengenalnya.  
"Kau mengerjaiku tau apa eh?" kata Hermione  
"Bisa beri aku alasan untuk apa kira-kira aku mengerjaimu?" tanya Elena sarkastik.  
"Entahlah, hari ini bukan april mop ataupun ulang tahunku."  
"Tentu saja aku serius!" Elena memutar bola matanya.  
"Begini, sebelumnya jangan berpikir kalau aku terlalu percaya diri! Tapi saat kemarin aku bicara dengannya, aku juga merasa kalau... uumm.." Hermione menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
"Kalau apa?" Elena menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Hermione dengan gemas.  
"Kalau pangeran sedikit agak... huft... umm, tertarik... mungkin, ya hanya mungkin. Padaku." Hermione nyengir lebar pada Elena.  
"Hahaha... tak usah merasa tidak enak begitu Mione! Kau memang cantik dear, Oh tidak! Kau bahkan cemerlang! wajar jika semua pria tak terkecuali seorang pangeran berminat padamu. Apalagi kemarin kau menjadi the Hottes girl in London saat hadir di Royal Palace."  
"Jangan terlalu banyak memujiku El." Hermione tersipu mendengar pujian managernya.  
"Jadi apa kau bersedia? Mr. Warrington hanya meminta emailmu."  
"Tentu, tak sopan jika menolak permintaan seorang pangeran bukan?" Hermione mengangkat bahunya cuek.  
"Alright!" Dengan cepat jemari Elena menari di atas keyboard laptopnya untuk membalas email Mr. Warrington yang merupakan teman Prince Harry.

**_oOo_**

**_Swiss, February 26th_ [01.30 A.M]**

"Halo." Hermione mengangkat teleponnya.

_"Hey, kau sudah sampai di Swiss?_" suara seorang pria dari seberang telepon.

"Yeah, aku baru saja sampai 2 jam yang lalu."

_"Jam berapa disana sekarang?" _

"Setengah dua pagi."

_"Kenapa kau tak tidur? Apa kau tak lelah? Terbang antar benua pasti melelahkan, kau sudah makan? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" _suara pria di seberang telepon menyerukan rentetan pertanyaan yang menimbulkan segaris senyum lembut terpatri di bibir gadis yang diteleponnya.

"Pertama, aku bukannya tidak tidur, tapi belum tidur. Kedua, Aku lelah, benar yang kau katakan, terbang antar benua memang melelahkan. Ketiga, aku sudah makan tadi di pesawat. Keempat, saat ini yang sedang kulakukan adalah aku sedang meneleponmu jika kau menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan sebelum kau meneleponku, maka aku akan bilang bahwa aku sedang menyiapkan pidatoku untuk UN Women besok siang dan membalas beberapa email."

_"Kalau kau punya kegiatan besok, seharusnya kau tidur sekarang dear! Aku tau kau telah mempersiapkan teks pidatomu bahkan sebelum kau berangkat ke Afrika. Akupun berani bertaruh bahwa kau telah hafal di luar kepala isi dari teks pidatomu." _Omel pria diseberang telepon.

"Kau benar! Aku memang sudah hafal teks pidatoku." tanpa sadar Hermione menyeringai mirip seseorang.

_"Dimana Elena eh? kenapa ia membiarkanmu begadang seperti ini sedangkan besok kau harus menghadiri konferensi besar?"_

"Ia sudah beristirahat di kamarnya, El tak tahu kalau aku masih terjaga. Tadi aku sudah berjanji kalau aku akan langsung tidur setelah masuk ke kamar, kalau ia tahu aku belum tidur, ia juga pasti akan menceramahiku."

_"Tidurlah Mione, aku tak mau mendengar berita buruk dari Elena mengenai dirimu hanya karena kekeras kepalaanmu ini."_

"Baiklah tuan! aku akan menuruti perintahmu."

_"Memang itu yang seharusnya kau lakukan sejak tadi Nona!"_

Hermione terkekeh "Well, terima kasih atas perhatianmu Draco."

_"Tentu, err... tapi... ngomong-ngomong sejak dari awal aku meneleponmu aku tak mendengar kata-kata yang sewajarnya diucapkan seorang wanita ketika menelepon kekasihnya yang telah lama tak bertemu."_

Kali ini Hermione tertawa geli mendengar pernyataan Draco.  
_"Kenapa kau tertawa?"_ Kali ini Hermione bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajah Draco sekarang.

"Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi aku memang sengaja tidak mengatakan itu padamu, karena aku takut jika aku mengatakannya aku malah akan langsung terbang malam ini juga ke Inggris untuk menemuimu karena tidak kuat menahan perasaan rinduku. Oops, aku keceplosan... Well, kau lebih tau bagaimana aku merindukanmu Drake. Rasanya aku ingin memelukmu. Oh ya ampun, aku cengeng sekali, kenapa aku jadi manja begini! Ini semua karenamu _ferret_! Aku wanita yang tegar sebelum kau menjadi kekasihku. Uh aku benci menjadi lemah!"

"_Dasar berang-berang! Jika seperti ini, yang ada bukan kau yang terbang pagi ini juga ke Inggris! Tapi aku yang akan mengobrak-abrik perusahaan travel Zabini untuk memberikanku tiket terbang ke Swiss sekarang juga!"_

Hermione tersenyum senang mendengar ucapan Draco. "Well, aku tak mau kau melakukan itu Mr Malfoy. Kau terdengar seperti Naga yang kehilangan telurnya!" Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak memikirkan sendiri perumpamaannya.

_"Aku memang naga yang sedang kehilangan telurnya, aku bisa menyemburkan apiku kapanpun dan pada siapapun. Jadi berhenti merengek seperti bayi Mione, kau membuatku gila jika bersikap seperti itu. Andai saja aku bisa apparate atau paling tidak punya jaringan floo di perapianku."_

"Haha... sudahlah Draco, jangan berandai-andai yang tak mungkin. Baiklah kau terus mengajakku ngobrol, jadi kapan tepatnya aku harus tidur master?"

_"Baik, aku akan mematikan sambungan teleponnya, tapi aku benar-benar berharap kau tak membohongi ku seperti kau membohongi Elena. okay?"_

"Ya ya ya... tutup teleponnya sekarang!" Draco memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Hermione hendak mematikan laptopnya setelah selesai menelepon Draco. Namun tiba-tiba laptopnya berbunyi menampilkan pemberitahuan satu email baru masuk. Hermione membukanya dan membacanya dengan cepat, berusaha tak mengingkari janjinya pada kekasihnya untuk segera tidur setelah menutup teleponnya.

Seselesainya membaca email tersebut, Hermione memijat keningnya seperti orang banyak pikiran. Isi pesan dalam emailnya itulah yang membuatnya pusing. Email itu datang dari Pangeran Harry yang berisi undangan pesta yang diadakannya setelah menghadiri acara perayaan Hari Perempuan di Australia tanggal 8 Maret. Hermione memang akan terbang kembali satu hari sebelumnya menuju Australia untuk menghadiri acara tersebut setelah urusannya di Swiss selesai. Dalam pesannya, Pangeran Harry mengatakan bahwa Hermione boleh mengajak teman-temannya jika ingin.  
Hermione tidak berminat untuk menghadiri undangan Pangeran Harry, ia juga tak pernah tertarik dengan putra mahkota kerajaan Inggris tersebut. Hermione bukanlah gadis materialistis dan haus akan kepopuleran, karena dirinya sendiri telah memiliki itu semua. Dan yang lebih membanggakannya lagi, semua itu ia dapatkan atas jerih payahnya sendiri. Oleh karena itu ia sempat mengungkapkan statement bahwa dirinya tak berkencan dengan orang yang terkenal. Namun ternyata sekarang ia melanggar statement-nya sendiri karena ia berkencan dengan seorang yang terkenal. Bukan dengan putra mahkota pewaris kerajaan Inggris, Prince Harry. Tapi dengan putra bungsu pewaris kerajaan bisnis Malfoy Corporation, Draco Malfoy. Oh perlu diketahui bahwa Draco Malfoy memiliki 3 kakak laki-laki. Bernama Oliver Malfoy sebagai yang tertua, kemudian kakak keduanya Adrian Malfoy, dan yang terakhir Edward Malfoy.  
Tiba-tiba Hermione terkekeh sendiri memikirkan bahwa kekasihnya dan ketiga kakak laki-lakinya terlihat seperti anggota boyband Inggris jika berkumpul bersama. Hermione pernah melihat mereka berempat sekaligus sekali, saat mereka datang ke acara surprise ulang tahun Draco yang ke-19 di lokasi syuting. Mereka berempat benar-benar tampan! Tinggi mereka rata, dan tubuh mereka proposional, dan jangan lupakan mata mereka yang tajam.  
"Ya ampun!" Hermione menepuk keningnya karena telah berani-berani memuja kakak-kakak dari kekasihnya itu. Oliver dan Adrian telah menikah dan berarti tinggal Edward dan Draco yang belum menikah.  
Hermione menghela napasnya dan kemudian mengetikan balasan email dengan cepat ke Pangeran William.  
Hermione mengatakan bahwa ia akan memenuhi undangan Pangeran dengan membawa dua orang temannya Ginny dan Elena. Walaupun tak berminat, namun Hermione tak dapat menolak undangan Pangeran demi kesopanan, apalagi Hermione juga adalah warga negara Inggris walau ia lahir di Prancis. Hermione merasa ia tetap harus menghormati keluarga kerajaan. Setelah selesai membalas email pangeran, Hermione langsung mematikan laptopnya dan menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

**To Be Continue…  
**

* * *

**Kalau kalian tipe reader yang suka membayangkan cerita yang kalian baca sebagai adegan film pada proyektor pikiran kalian, maka bayangkanlah bahwa Elena itu adalah Nina Dobrev, Oliver Malfoy adalah Oliver Wood, Adrian Malfoy adalah Adrian Pucey, sedangkan Edward Malfoy adalah Cedric Diggory (a.k.a Robert Pattinson) tadinya saya akan menggunakam Marcus Flint untuk posisi Edward, tapi saya pikir bagus juga untuk membuat kakak dari Draco Malfoy berasal dari asrama berbeda yaitu Gryffindor untuk Oliver, Slytherin untuk Adrian, dan Hufflepuff untuk Cedric. Saya gunakan nama Edward, karena dirasa Cedric Malfoy kurang pas untuk dilafalkan.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Sorry saya gak masukin scene ketika Hermione menghadiri acara di Istana, soalnya saya bingung mau nulis interaksi mereka kayak gimana. Dan lagi disana hanya ada Hermione sebagai tokoh dalam cerita ini, jadi untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan perpanjangan cerita yang OOT, maka saya memutuskan untuk hanya menghadirkan hasil / efek dari kehadiran Hermione disana. Tapi yang pasti Hermione memang jadi the Hottes girl in London saat hadir di Royal Palace, makanya Prince Harry tertarik ;)**

**Maaf kalo ada yang kecewa soal **_**break**_**-nya hubungan Draco dan Astoria, tapi sejujurnya inilah tujuan saya membuat fict ini. Yaitu untuk menyatukan Draco dan Hermione dalam tanda kutip Tom dan Emma.**  
**Gak ada yang gak mungkin baik itu di dunia fiksi maupun dunia nyata. Karena di dunia fiksi kita punya author, dan di dunia nyata kita punya Tuhan.**  
**Berhubung saya dan beberapa pendukung Dramione maupun Feltson di seluruh dunia hanya bisa berharap bahwa mereka berdua bisa bener-bener jadi, namun karena kami bukanlah Tuhan, maka kami hanya bisa menciptakan dunia mereka sendiri dengan versi kami. **  
**So, inilah bentuk keinginan saya menggenai mereka. Bahwa Draco (Tom) dapat bersatu dengan Hermione (Emma) dan berpisah dengan Astoria (Jade) dengan cara baik-baik, yang walau pada awalnya menyakiti Astoria, tapi pada saatnya juga memberikan pelangi dalam kehidupannya.**

**Saya membuat Draco disini ramah seperti Tom. Sepertinya sepanjang cerita, saya gak menggambarkan bahwa Draco itu belagu? palingan sedikit angkuh yang main-main kalau bicara dengan Ron ataupun Mione. Saya juga membuat Draco bersahabat dengan Ron, karena memang kenyataannya Tom dan Rupert bersahabat.**  
**Mengenai Tokoh Hermione, saya rasa kemiripan sikap Hermione dan Emma cukup banyak diketahui orang. Tidak terlalu sulit menggabungkan keduanya karena mereka sama-sama gadis yang cemerlang. Dan saya menonjolkannya dalam cerita ini.**  
**Nah kali ini soal tokoh Astoria, biasanya disini banyak pro kontra. Saya membenci tokoh pada fict lain itu tergantung seberapa besar tingkat ke-rese-annya. Maka dengan ini saya berusaha membuat Astoria senormal mungkin. Maksudnya membuat dia sedikit menyebalkan dengan terlalu protektif terhadap Draco, namun tidak membuat dia jahat. Karena ketika Astoria menjadi jahat, saya akan benar-benar membencinya dan mungkin memberikan akhir yang sedikit tidak mengenakan terhadapnya. Tapi tidak, saya tidak melakukan itu. Saya membuat Astoria disini sebagai wanita yang sebenarnya dewasa, namun karena obsesinya pada Draco, sifat bar-barnya jadi keluar. Dan saya membuat bahwa Draco benar-benar menyayangi dan pernah mencintai Astoria, seperti Tom menyayangi Jade, bahkan setelah mereka berpisah sekalipun.**  
**Soal setengah-setengah, sebenarnya saya lebih ingin menekankan bahwa Draco bukan cowok brengsek yang cuma memanfaatkan Astoria tanpa cinta, saya rasa itu lebih jahat daripada kalau Draco mencintai Astoria bersamaan dengan ia mencintai Hermione, karena kayak kata Ed Sheeran **_**'People fall in love in mysterious ways', **_**jadi cinta gak bisa kita atur kapan dan dimana akan berlabuh. Memiliki hubungan bertahun-tahun dengan seseorang tentu menimbulkan perasaan lain, itulah yang saya kira dirasakan oleh Draco / Tom kepada Astoria / Jade. Tapi siapa yang tau seberapa kuat cinta pertama (Hermione) berakar dalam hati Draco? Nah seperti yang dijelaskan oleh Draco pada chapter sebelumnya, bahwa kadar cintanya pada Hermione, ia rasakan lebih besar dan kuat dibanding cintanya pada Astoria, oleh karena itu ia memilih Hermione.**  
**Well, saya berusaha menyatukan karakter masing-masing tokoh dengan seimbang antara tokoh fiktif dengan tokoh real, walaupun kadang timpang sebelah, saya mohon maaf atas itu.**

**Terakhir, saya ucapkan terima kasih atas kritik dan sarannya. Dan terima kasih juga telah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca...**

**Atas segala kekurangan daripada fict ini, saya harap maklum, karena authornya bukan penulis profesional.**

**Big Thanks for Readers and Reviewers**

_**Druella Wood**_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

_Australia, March 09th_ [08.30]

Hermione turun dari kamarnya setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian lengkap untuk sarapan. Hermione mengenakan celana jins sebetis dan kaus longgar berwarna abu-abu, gadis itu mengikat asal rambutnya dan mengenakan kacamata aviator sewarna dengan rambutnya.  
"Hi, girls! mau sarapan?" Tanya Hermione yang melihat Elena dan Ginny sedang menonton acara komedi di tv dan masih mengenakan piama masing-masing. Elena meringkuk disalah satu sofa sesekali memejamkan matanya dan Ginny menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada sofa sambil memenekan-nekan tombol remot asal, matanya menerawang pada tv.  
"Ada apa dengan kalian eh? kenapa kalian belum mandi?! Oh ya ampun, kita pulang tidak terlalu larut semalam dan kita tak minum alkohol, tapi kenapa kalian seperti ini?"  
"Semalam kami tak bisa tidur Mione, entah mengapa. Aku menduga jangan-jangan kami minum kopi terlalu banyak kemarin." jawab Ginny dengan lemas.  
"Kalau kau lapar, kau makan saja dibawah. Kami benar-benar mengantuk, mungkin kami takkan sarapan, atau kalau kami benar-benar lapar, kami akan memesan makanan saja kesini." Elena bicara pada Hermione dengan mata setengah tertutup.  
"Tapi kalian baik-baik saja kan? apa aku perlu panggikan dokter?" Tanya Hermione khawatir.  
"Tidak, kami hanya perlu tidur." Jawab Elena mencoba membuka matanya lebih lebar untuk meyakinkan Hermione.  
"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya." Hermione keluar dari kamar hotelnya menuju restoran hotel di lantai 2.

Kedua gadis yang masih berada di ruangan itu saling tersenyum. Draco Malfoy meminta mereka tak mengikuti Hermione karena ia ingin mengunjunginya. Tapi mereka tak tahu apa alasan Draco tiba-tiba datang mengunjungi Hermione.

**_oOo_**

"Aku mau sandwitch panggang dan susu saja." kata Hermione sambil mengembalikan daftar menu ke waiters yang melayaninya.  
Hermione sedang membuka facebooknya melalui i-pad untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh para wanita mengenai #HeForShe secara live melalui facebooknya. Sebenarnya ini adalah kegiatannya kemarin, namun sampai hari ini masih banyak fans-nya yang masih mengiriminya pesan untuk melakukan pembicaraan dengannya mengenai kesetaraan gender. Padahal ini sudah lewat waktunya dari tugas kampanye-nya, tapi dengan senang hati Hermione tetap memberikan orasinya dan menjelaskan dengan ramah atas seluruh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya.

Waiters yang tadi melayaninya kembali untuk membawakan pesanan Hermione, lalu pergi kembali ke dapurnya setelah Hermione mengucapkan terima kasih.  
Hermione meminum susunya kemudian memotong sandwitchnya dan memakannya dengan pelan.  
Gadis itu sedang kembali menekuni i-padnya dan mengetik dengan cepat sambil mengunyah sandwichnya, ketika seseorang duduk di hadapannya tanpa minta izin terlebih dulu.  
Hermione mendongak untuk memberikan tatapan protes pada orang itu. Ternyata seorang pria. Pria itu mengenakan topi hijau army, dan kacamata hitam. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam mahal dibalik jaket kulit hitamnya. Hermione merasa orang tersebut sengaja menyembunyikan identitasnya dari publik.

"_Excuse me?_" tanya Hermione ramah.  
Pria itu mendongak menampakan wajahnya yang tak tertutup apapun.

"Draco?" Hermione mengenali pria misterius di depannya dari dagu runcingnya.  
Draco tak membuka kacamata ataupun topinya, namun Hermione tau pria itu sedang menatapnya.

"Kau mengecat rambutmu?" tanya Hermione setelah sadar bahwa warna rambut pria di hadapannya bukanlah pirang platina, tapi hitam kecokelatan. '_Pasti agar tak mengundang perhatian media' _pikir Hermione.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" Hermione mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan tak ada yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau mencari apa? Memastikan tak ada wartawan? Kau takut terlihat media sedang bersamaku, tapi dengan senang hati memampangkan senyum bahagiamu kepada dunia saat berdua dengan pangeranmu itu?" ini pertama kalinya Draco mengeluarkan suaranya. Nada bicaranya penuh dengan sarkasme dan kesinisan yang memang sengaja ia tunjukan. Alis Hermione berkerut dibalik kacamatanya.

"Apa maksudmu Draco?" walaupun ia terlihat kebingungan akan maksud dari perkataan Draco terhadapnya, gadis itu memutar otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat untuk mencari tahu apa salahnya sehingga Draco begitu dingin terhadapnya.

"Aku sudah dua hari disini untuk meng_-cover_ kakakku Adrian menghadiri meeting dengan kolega perusahaan kami, tapi aku baru bertemu kekasihku yang juga ternyata ada di negeri yang sama dengan yang sedang kupijak hari ini. Bukan karena aku terlalu sibuk sampai tak sempat menemuinya, tapi justru gadis itu yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya. Kekasihku tak mengabariku selama dua hari terakhir ini bahkan untuk sekedar memberitahu bagaimana harinya, apa yang ia rencanakan dengan hari-harinya yang selalu sibuk, dan dimana ia berada. Sampai aku membaca sendiri di semua media bahwa kekasihku baru saja menghabiskan malamnya bersama pangeran impiannya dari The Royal Palace." Draco tersenyum sinis.

Hermione menganga tak percaya dengan semua ucapan Draco. Hermione merasakan berbagai emosi membuncah di dadanya, antara kesal, marah, sedih, menyesal, dan kecewa.  
Kesal, marah, sedih, dan kecewa karena Draco dengan mudahnya menuduhnya yang tidak-tidak hanya dengan berdasar dari pemberitaan media yang belum tentu dapat dipertanggung jawabkan kebenarnnya.  
Dan menyesal, kenapa selama dua hari terakhir ia benar-benar tak dapat menghubungi Draco karena kendala sinyal dan jadwalnya yang padat.  
"Teganya kau dengan mudah menudingku dengan segala tuduhanmu itu tanpa punya bukti yang pasti Malfoy!" Hermione tak lagi memanggil Draco dengan nama depannya.  
"Aku telah mengirimkan link padamu. Buka sekarang jika kau butuh bukti."  
Hermione membuka ponselnya dan membuka link yang dikirimkan Draco.  
Link itu berisi berita mengenai dirinya dan Prince Harry yang digosipkan menjalin hubungan dan melakukan kencan rahasia semalam. Dalam berita itu juga memampangkan foto Hermione yang sedang berbicara dengan Pangeran Harry dan William saat di Istana waktu itu. Di foto itu memang wajah Hermione terlihat sangat bahagia dengan senyumannya yang terlihat penuh bangga.  
"Ya Tuhan Malfoy! Ini fotoku saat di Inggris! Ini fotoku saat aku menghadiri undangan di _royal palace_ sehari sebelum keberangkatanku ke Afrika Selatan dan sehari setelah kita makan malam waktu itu! Ini hanya bualan mereka, bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan bahwa aku melakukan kencan rahasia semalam, tapi mereka malah memampangkan fotoku yang sebegini formal di lokasi dan waktu yang berbeda dengan isi artikel yang mereka beritakan?!" Bisik Hermione menahan geraman marahnya. Ia merendahkan suaranya agar tak ada orang yang menguping, ia bersyukur karena waktu sarapan sudah lama lewat sehingga restoran tidak terlalu padat.

"Sekarang kutanya padamu Granger." tekan Draco.  
_'Oh bagus! sekarang ia bahkan memanggilku Granger!' _Hermione merutuk dalam hati.  
"Kuharap kau menjawabnya dengan jujur. Apa saja yang kau lakukan seharian kemarin?" Draco membuka kacamatanya dan menarik kacamata Hermione sehingga mereka dapat saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kemarin aku melakukan_ live conversation_ mengenai #HeForShe dengan para wanita di seluruh dunia melalui facebook dan aku juga menghadiri perayaan Hari Perempuan International yang diadakan perdana menteri Australia." Hermione menyudahi penjelasannya.  
"Semua itu tak berlangsung hingga malam, aku tahu itu. Kakak iparku juga menghadiri acara itu, dari dia juga aku tahu kau pergi dengan pangeranmu itu ke suatu tempat setelah acara selesai." tatapan Draco menusuk ke dalam mata Hermione.  
"Aku memang pergi dengannya, tapi itu bukan kencan! Dan aku pergi dengan Elena juga Ginny, ini hanya pesta kecil Malfoy! Kau harus percaya padaku!" Hermione hampir menangis saking marahnya dengan semua keadaan ini. Ia benci segala bentuk kesalah pahaman.  
"Pertanyaan terakhir yang hanya perlu kau jawab dengan 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'." Draco menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.  
"Media mengatakan bahwa pria itu meminta temannya mengenalkanmu padanya karena ia tertarik untuk mengenalmu lebih jauh, lalu ia mengundangmu ke sebuah pesta dan mempersilahkanmu untuk membawa temanmu demi kenyamananmu. Pertanyaannya, apa pesta yang mereka maksud adalah pesta yang kau hadiri semalam?" Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya sebelum Draco menyelanya dan berkata "Aku tak mau dengar _essay_-mu Granger, aku hanya butuh jawaban 'Ya' atau 'Tidak'!"  
"Ya." Jawab Hermione datar.  
"Dia yang mengundangmu secara langsung tanpa melalui Elena?"  
"Ya." Geram Hermione.  
"Berarti kau memberikan kontakmu dan telah melakukan pendekatan padanya selama dua minggu ini. Seusia dengan hubungan kita, dan kau juga yang menerima undangan pestanya kemudian mengajak Elena dan Ginny." pertanyaan Draco lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan.  
"Ya." Hermione menunduk. Tetesan air bening turun dari matanya.  
"Tapi aku bersumpah aku tak bermaksud untuk melakukan pendekatan padanya! Aku tak tertarik dengannya. Elena yang memberikan emailku padanya, aku menyetujuinya karena kupikir tak sopan untuk menolak permintaan anggota kerajaan. Aku hanya bermaksud menghormatinya Draco."  
"Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya padamu sedangkan kau saja mengingkari ucapanmu pada media bahwa kau tak berkencan dengan orang yang terkenal lalu nyatanya kau berkencan denganku? Ditambah lagi kau pernah berkata padaku bahwa kau ingin menikah seperti Kate Middleton? Ha?! Kau akan mendapatkannya sesaat lagi. Selamat Granger." Draco pergi meninggalkan Hermione yang tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya untuk keluar. Gadis brunette itu menangis dalam diam.  
"Draco!" Panggil Hermione pelan masih menunduk, Draco mendengarnya dan berhenti tanpa membalik badannya.  
"Kau pernah membuatku berjanji untuk percaya padamu dan tak meninggalkanmu karena marah padamu. Tapi bahkan kau tak melakukan hal yang sama untukku. Benar-benar adil bukan?" Draco mengepalkan tangannya dan melanjutkan jalannya untuk pergi menjauh dari tempat itu.

**_oOo_**

"Hi Lilbro?! Kenapa wajahmu kusut?" Adrian menutup teleponnya setelah Draco masuk dengan wajah suram dan duduk dengan kasar di sofa ruang kerjanya.  
"Tidakkah kau membaca surat kabar?" Draco melemparkan topi dan kacamatanya ke meja di depannya.  
"Jika yang kau maksud surat kabar bisnis atau perkembangan politik aku tentu membacanya." Adrian menyeringai melihat adiknya menatapnya dengan kesal.  
"Soal entertainment, Hermione diberitakan berkencan dengan Prince Harry."  
"Dan kau percaya?" Adrian memajukan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kedua sikunya pada meja kerja mewahnya sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
"Bahkan istrimu sendiri adalah saksinya!" sentak Draco.  
Adrian terkekeh melihat reaksi Draco yang meledak-ledak. "Ya ampun, sepertinya baru kali ini kau bersikap seperti ini hanya karena seorang wanita? Lama dengan Astoria, namun tak pernah sekalipun kau berlaku seperti ini."  
"Itu karena Astoria memang selalu menempel padaku dan memujaku bagaikan aku adalah dewa." Draco mendengus mengingatnya.  
"Hermione tak memperlakukanmu seperti itu juga?" Adrian mulai tertarik dengan percakapan ini.  
"Entahlah, dia bisa menahan dirinya untuk tetap terhormat dan anggun di hadapan siapapun. Kadang aku bisa melihat matanya menatap lapar padaku, namun dia tetap tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang murahan di depanku." Draco menerawang dan telihat agak tenang sekarang.  
Adrian tersenyum samar melihat perubahan ekspresi adiknya ketika membicarakan gadis gebetannya sejak remaja itu.  
"Kulihat kau sangat mengenal Hermione, maka seharusnya kau punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk marah padanya. Aku tak mengatakan Alice berbohong, namun dia hanya melihat apa yang terlihat oleh matanya. Tapi kau mengenal Hermione lebih dari yang bisa dilihat orang lain dengan mata mereka. Kau harus ingat apa yang kau katakan pada Astoria saat kau mengakhiri hubungan kalian, bahwa dalam hubungan dibutuhkan sebuah kepercayaan. Sadarkah kau bahwa kau baru saja mengingkari ucapanmu sendiri? Kau tidak mempercayai Hermione! Bahkan aku yang hanya mengenalnya melalui media yakin bahwa gossip media itu tak dapat dipertanggung jawabkan." Adrian tertawa setelah menyelesaikan ceramah panjangnya. "Yah ampun! Sekarang aku jadi mirip Oliver si tukang ceramah!"  
Draco ikut menertawai kakak nomor duanya itu.  
"Kau tahu Adrian? Ceramahmu itu sangat menyadarkanku. Huh! Aku baru saja menyakiti Hermione dengan ucapanku tadi pagi!"

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Hermione?!" suara seorang wanita menginterupsi pembicaraan Draco dengan Adrian.  
"Alice! Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" rutuk Draco.  
"Haruskah aku mengetuk pintu ruangan suamiku sendiri sebelum masuk?" Alice berjalan ke meja Adrian dan mencium bibir suaminya sekilas.  
"So, apa yang kau katakan Hermione sehingga menyakitinya?!" Alice melipat tangannya di dada menatap galak pada Draco.  
"Aku menudingnya yang tidak-tidak. Sudahlah Alice! Jangan membuatku tambah merasa bersalah!" rajuk Draco.  
"Kau jahat sekal tahu tidak?! Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kembali menemuinya dan minta maaf padanya! Kecuali kau mau kehilangannya." tutup Alice dengan suara rendah.  
"Tapi..." kata Draco bimbang.  
"Cepat pergi sekarang juga dasar anak nakal!" Alice mendorong Draco keluar dari ruang kerja suaminya.  
Tawa Adrian mebahana diruangan itu mengiringi keperian Draco yang mendengus kasar.

Draco tak langsung ke hotel tempat Hermione menginap seperti perintah kakak iparnya, tapi ia justru mendatangi Gedung Opera Sidney dan menghabiskan sorenya dengan menonton teater mengenai dongeng disney Beauty and the Beast. Ia kembali teringat Hermione yang juga akan memerankan tokoh Belle pada produksi film live action adaptasi cerita disney itu. "Andai saja aku yang terpilih sebagai Beast, aku bahkan rela kalau wajahku harus dipasangkan bulu-bulu agar terlihat seperti monster mengerikan demi dapat bersanding dengan Belle Granger." gumam Draco.  
Draco meraih handphone-nya untuk mencari kontak hotel tempat Hermione menginap, kemudian menelepon resepsionisnya dan mengecek keberadaan Hermione. Ternyata benar dugaannya, Hermione telah _check out _dari hotel itu sejak pukul dua siang.  
Dia pasti sekarang sudah terbang menuju Paris untuk mengunjungi ibunya. Draco langsung menelepon Blaise untuk mempersiapkan penerbangan Australia - Paris malam ini juga untuk dirinya sendiri.  
Pria berdagu runcing itu memasukan kembali handphonenya dan segera menuju bandara.

**_oOo_**

"Tak perlu kau tangisi _ferret_ itu Mione. Kalau ia menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak, sekalian saja kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Pangeran Harry biar dia tau rasa! Dasar pria bodoh." Ginny bersungut sungut.  
"Sstt... kau malah memperburuk keadaan Gin, sebaiknya sekarang kau masuk duluan, pesawatmu akan tiba sebentar lagi." kata Elena.  
"Yess ma'am... So Mione, jangan bermuram durja seperti itu atau aku tak bisa pulang ke London dengan tenang!" Omel Ginny.  
"Ginny aku tak bermuram durja, aku bahkan tak menangis!"  
"Kau memang tak menangis karena air matamu sudah kau habiskan di hotel tadi. Tapi sekarang kau bermuram durja. Dari tadi kau hanya melamun, aku tak mau kau datang ke aunty Jacqueline dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia pasti khawatir padamu." Ginny mengusap lengan atas Hermione.  
"Baiklah, aku akan berusaha untuk tak terlihat menyedihkan. Sekarang pergilah Ginny, jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawat!" Hermione memaksakan senyumnya.  
"Well, bye Mione bye Elena." Ginny mengecup pipi mereka.

**_oOo_**

_Paris, March 12th_ [07.00 P.M]

Sudah empat hari Draco tak juga menghubungi Hermione, selama empat hari itu pula media semakin gencar memberitakan mengenai dirinya dengan Pangeran Harry. Sesampainya di Inggris, Ginny telah memberikan informasi kepada media bahwa rumor tentang hubungan antara Hermione dan Prince Harry adalah tidak benar, ia mengatakan bahwa kabar mereka pacaran merupakan kabar yang tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Sedang pihak kerajaan sendiri hanya mengatakan '_Kami lihat internet mulai gila memberitakan ini_.'

Hermione benar-benar bermuram durja seperti yang dikatakan Ginny. Namun Hermione selalu berakting baik-baik saja jika sedang bersama ibunya. Dengan bakat akting yang telah terasah sejak dini, tentu kualitas akting Hermione tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi, dan Mrs. Granger tentu mempercayainya. Mrs. Granger juga telah mengkonfirmasi langsung kepada Hermione mengenai pemberitaan media tentang dirinya dan Pangeran Harry, namun Hermione selalu menolak untuk menjelaskannya dan hanya bilang kalau apa yang diberitakan media tidaklah benar. Elena benar-benar muak melihat sikap bermuram durja Hermione, maka di malam kedua mereka di Paris, ia mengajak Hermione jalan-jalan.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana El?"  
"Ke Menara Eiffel tentu saja, masa sudah dua hari aku disini tapi kau tak juga mengajakku ke sana. Aku kan belum pernah kesana, aku mau foto dengan background Menara Eiffel. Jadi lebih baik aku yang mengajakmu ke sana." Elena tak hentinya tersenyum sambil mengemudikan mobil McLaren silver pinjaman Alex membelah jalanan menuju parkiran terdekat Menara Eiffel.  
Kedua gadis cantik dengan warna rambut berbeda itu turun dari mobil mewah berwarna silver dan berjalan beriringan dengan anggun menuju taman yang tepat berada di bawah Menara Eiffel. Sepatu boot mereka bekeletuk terirama di jalanan batu, rambut, mantel, dan ujung syal mereka berkibar diterpa angin malam.  
"Umm Mione, aku mau cari toilet dulu ya. Sekalian aku akan mencari minuman hangat dan sedikit cemilan, kau duduk disini dulu okay?" Hermione hanya mengangguk dan memusatkan pandangannya pada puncak menara Eiffel.  
"Sendirian nona?" suara seorang pria yang sangat dikenalnya berbisik di telinga kanannya, meninggalkan napas hangat menyapu lehernya yang terbuka karena ia menguncir kuda rambutnya.  
Hermione menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyapu bibirnya, manis. Mata hazelnya membelalak melihat  
wajah pria yang berada didepan wajahnya tanpa jarak sehingga ketika ia memalingkan wajahnya, hidung dan bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hermione menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah pria di hadapannya. Pria itu menjilat bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum miring. Tanpa dipersilahkan, sang pria duduk di kursi samping Hermione.  
"Terpesona melihatku?" goda laki-laki itu sambil masih memampangkan senyum miringnya.  
"Malfoy?" Hermione masih menganga tak percaya.  
"I'm so sorry Hermione. Aku benar-benar menyesal telah dengan bodoh menyakiti perasaanmu dengan perkataan dan segala prasangkaku. Maafkan aku _please_, dan jangan memanggilku Malfoy lagi." Draco berbisik sangat lembut di depan wajah Hermione. Harum napasnya menerpa wajah Hermione. Sejujurnya Hermione ingin marah, Draco bisa membaca itu. Tapi bukannya menampar atau memaki pria pirang dihadapannya, ia justru malah menangis tanpa suara.

Draco terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi Hermione yang semula terkejut, marah, dan dalam sekejap kemudian wanita itu malah menangis. Tanpa berkata-kata Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya. Tangis Hermione pecah dalam pelukan Draco.  
"Sssttt... maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku." Draco mencoba menenangkan Hermione dengan mengelus rambutnya dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya itu. Perlahan-lahan tangisan Hermione terhenti.  
Hermione menarik diri dari Draco dan memukulinya dengan tas selempangnya. "Kalau kau mau mendapatkan maafku, kau harus mau ku tampar!" kata Hermione dengan suara rendah.  
"Tamparlah aku sesukamu." jawab Draco dengan gentle.  
Hermione telah melayangkan tangannya dan Draco telah bersiap menerima rasa sakit di wajahnya dengan memejamkan matanya, namun detik selanjutnya bukan rasa sakit yang diterimanya malah sebuah belaian lembut yang menyapu kulit pipinya. Draco membuka matanya dan melihat Hermione sedang menatapnya.  
"Kau jahat sekali Draco! Kau tahu seberapa sakit hatinya aku, ketika kekasihku sendiri tidak mempercayaiku dan malah lebih memilih untuk mempercayai omong kosong media?! Kau bahkan tak mau menerima penjelasanku." Hermione menajamkan suaranya.  
"Ya, aku tahu itu. Malam itu aku mengecek hotelmu, ternyata kau sudah _check out_ sejak siang. Maafkan sikap bodohku itu Hermione, aku terlalu cemburu melihatmu dengan pria lain. Apalagi jika pria itu punya kedudukan."  
"Kau tahu bukan kedudukan, kekuasaan, ataupun popularitas yang kucari Draco."  
"Ya, aku sangat tahu itu. Jadi ak..." kata-kata Draco terpotong karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir wanitanya.  
Setelah pagutan mereka terlepas, Hermione hendak menyerang Draco lagi, namun Draco menahan bahunya. "Kau mau memakanku sampai habis?" kekeh Draco sambil terengah-engah.  
"Ya! aku lapar! aku belum makan, sepertinya kau enak." Hermione menjilat bibirnya. Draco terkekeh melihat Hermione begitu bergairah terhadapnya.  
"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan _ferret_! Aku terlalu merindukanmu kau tahu?! Makanya aku bersikap seperti putri duyung yang tak pernah melihat pria!"  
Draco mendengus tertawa mendengar pernyataan Hermione.  
"Okay princess, mari kita makan dulu agar kau tak menghabiskan aku disini. Terlalu banyak saksi." Draco mengedip nakal pada Hermione.

**_oOo_**

"Kau lihat lovebird itu?" Kekeh Theo sambil menunjuk pasangan yang sedang bercumbu mesra di bangku taman di bawah naungan pohon. Setelan mantel mahalnya menambah aura maskulin dari dalam dirinya. Merasa tak mendapat respon atas ucapannya, Theo menoleh ke arah teman bicaranya yang ia dapati ternyata sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara kagum, memuja, dan errr... bergairah.  
Menyadari dirinya sedang tertangkap basah memandangi seorang pria dengan tatapan yang kurang pantas dilakukan seorang wanita terhormat, Elena buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya menunduk menatap sepatunya.  
Theodore Nott, jangan sebut dia Theodore Nott jika tak bisa membuat wanita anggun menjadi wanita nakal hanya untuk dirinya di tangannya.  
Theo menyeringai melihat ekspresi grogi Elena. _'Gadis cantik, anggun, dan sexy'_ pikir Theo.  
"Apakah sepatumu lebih menarik daripada aku hey Nona?" tanya Theo.  
"Uh? Kau tak bisa membandingkan dirimu dengan sepatu." Kata Elena menatap kemana saja kecuali ke arah Theo.  
"Draco dan Hermione sedang melepas rindu dengan penuh mesra, jadi sebaiknya kita tak mengganggunya. So, kau mau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Aku tahu beberapa tempat bagus didekat sini." Theo menunggu jawaban Elena.  
"Tentu, umm, apakah karena kau mengenal Paris maka Draco mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Elena.  
"Mungkin. Dan kebetulan juga aku ada urusan disini." Theo menyodorkan lengannya untuk digandeng Elena.

**_oOo_**

"Aku akan berangkat ke New York hari senin." kata Hermione sambil memakan steaknya.  
"Aku ikut." Hermione menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang kekasihnya.  
"Kau serius? Apa kau tak punya urusan di Inggris?"  
"Enak saja, memangnya hanya kau yang punya perkerjaan?" jawab Draco skeptis.  
"Ku kira begitu." ejek Hermione menyeringai.  
"Kau punya Beauty and the Beast, aku punya Against the Sun. Kau punya UNwomen, aku punya Malfoy Corp." Draco mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.  
"Uhm, baguslah... aku tak mau punya calon suami pengangguran."  
"Aku akan mampu membiayai hidup cucumu hingga generasi ketujuh sekalipin Mione." jawab Draco kesal, membuat Hermione mendengus tertawa.  
"Kupegang janjimu! Oh ya bukankah Malfoy Corp di New York dikelola oleh Oliver?"  
"Ya, tapi kan tak ada salahnya aku membantunya untuk sementara, sekalian mengunjungi keponakan-keponakanku dan menjagamu agar tak diambil Beast."  
"Hahaha... kau pecemburu akut!"  
"Jangan berciuman terlalu lama dengannya! Aku akan menghukummu jika kau melakukan itu. Kalau bisa, suruh saja _stuntman_ untuk bagian cium mencium, aku takkan kuat menontonnya nanti." Hermione terbahak-bahak mendengar Draco bicara seperti itu dengan nada mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.  
"Jangan tertawa Hermione!" desis Draco.  
"Baik, begini... daripada membicarakan soal ciumanku dengan pria lain, lebih baik kau membantuku. Kau harus mengajariku menyanyi, aku harus menyanyi dalam film ini, karena film ini _live action._" Hermione memandang draco penuh bujuk rayu.  
"Menyanyi tak perlu diajari Mione, anak kecil yang belum bisa bicarapun dapat menyanyi hanya dengan bersenandung." Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban Draco.  
"Tentu berbeda Draco! Ayolah, aku tahu kau mengerti maksudku. Aku tak mau tampil memalukan atau menyedihkan. Kau tak mau membuatku malu kan?" Hermione mengambil tangan Draco dan meremasnya.  
"Kenapa kau memintaku? Memangnya mereka tak menyediakan guru vokal? payah sekali." dengus Draco.  
"Mereka menyediakannya, aku telah bertemu dengannya dan telah bicara sedikit dengannya. Tapi aku akan lebih senang jika kau yang mengajariku. Suaramu kan bagus, kau bisa menyanyi." Hermione tampak seperti anak kecil yang terlalu senang akan diajak jalan-jalan.  
"Pantas saja kau menyewa ruang karaoke ini, bukannya malah ke restoran. Well, berikan dulu aku kecupan permohonan. Sini!" Draco menarik Hermione dalam pangkuannya dan mencumbunya mesra.  
Untung saja mereka tak jadi makan di restoran. Hermione berubah pikiran dan mengajak Draco untuk menyewa ruang karaoke, alasannya adalah agar lebih _private_ dan tak terlihat media.  
"Emh... sudah Draco. kapan kita akan mulai menyanyi?"  
"Okay, kau mau lagu apa?"  
"Insatiable." jawab Hermione antusias.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

**A/N : Wakkss... maaf pemirsah.. lama ya? ^^" Baru connect internet nih.**  
**Gimana chapter ini? Kurang oke? Is this quality down? or flat? **  
**Hehe makanya dari awal nulis ini saya gamau banyak-banyak chapter -,-"**  
**Tapi sesuatu yang telah dimulai harus diselesaikan bukan? Maka itu bagaimanapun akhirnya, saya harus selesaikan. **

**Nah adakah reader yang punya saran untuk ending fict ini dan berkenan untuk menyumbangkan idenya? **  
**Kali aja ending punya kalian lebih oke dari punya saya, hoho... ^o**

**Thanks for reading...**

_**Druella Wood**_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: Semi M

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

_Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya dan merasakan tubuhnya berada dalam dekapan tubuh kekar seseorang. Hembusan nafas orang dibelakangnya menggelitik tengkuknya. Hermione menurunkan pandangannya ke arah perutnya yang terasa hangat, ia mendapati perut mulusnya dilingkari tangan kekar seorang pria. Hermione menahan nafasnya setelah menyadari ia tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, dan ia pun berani bertaruh kalau pria yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang ini juga tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun, karena Hermione dapat merasakan kulit pria itu diatas kulit telanjangnya._

_Perlahan Hermione menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, ia dapat melihat pria tampan bak dewa sedang tertidur dengan sangat tenang dibelakangnya._  
_Hermione kembali membalikan tubuhnya tak berani membuat terlalu banyak gerakan, ia tak siap jika Draco bangun. Hermione akan malu setengah mati, ia mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum pagi ini datang? Namun ia tak menemukan ingatan apapun._  
_Hermione keluar dari jalur pikirannya ketika sebuah kecupan basah dirasakannya di palung lehernya. Ternyata Draco sudah bangun dan mencoba sarapan dengan menu dirinya. Hermione bergerak sedikit namun tak berbalik untuk menatap Draco._

_"Ah, ternyata kau sudah bangun sayang.. Morning..." Draco mengecup pipi Hermione dari belakang._  
_"Kenapa kau tak mau melihatku dear?" bisik Draco._

_Hermione hanya diam, benar-benar malu setengah mati. "Berbaliklah Hermione." kata Draco dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur._  
_Hermione membalikan tubuhnya dan kemudian dikejutkan dengan serangan tiba-tiba dari Draco._  
_Draco melumat bibir Hermione dengan lapar dan menuntut. Hermione terbawa akan gairah yang Draco tularkan, maka ia menyambut ciumannya dengan sama erotisnya._  
_Lenguhan Hermione mengundang Draco, pria pirang itu kemudian menindih Hermione dan menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka._  
_Draco melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah Hermione yang memerah dan terengah-engah. Dadanya naik turun menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak. Mata Draco turun dari wajah Hermione menuju seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang polos. "Kau cantik sekali Mione! Kau membuatku gila." Draco menjilat bibir bawahnya, dan menyeringai melihat wajah Hermione dihiasi semburat merah._  
_Draco menindih Hermione dan menciumnya kembali, tangannya menjelajah keseluruh tubuh Hermione, membuat Hermione bergelinjang nikmat. "Oh girl, I can't see your body moving." bisik Draco di telinga Hermione._  
_Draco kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Hermione menjeritkan namanya dan mencakar punggung Draco._

"DRACO!" Jerit Hermione bangun dari tidurnya. "Apa itu tadi?" gumam Hermione dengan wajah merona.

Disaat yang sama dengan teriakan Hermione tadi, tepatnya di hotel tempat Draco menginap. Draco Malfoy bangun dari tidurnya karena suara ribut yang dibuat oleh Theodore Nott untuk membangunkannya.  
Dengan mata masih mengantuk Draco mengumpat pada Theo.  
"Apa maksudmu mengganggu tidurku Nott?!" bentak Draco.

"Biar kukoreksi, mungkin maksudmu aku mengganggu mimpi basahmu tentang Granger eh?" Theo menyeringai pada Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?" semburat merah terpatri di kedua pipi Draco.

"Ahh, tak usah sungkan Drake, kau bertingkah seperti anak laki-laki yang baru puber tahu tidak." ejek Theo. Ia melanjutkan masih dengan menyeringai "Sejak 1 jam yang lalu kau terus mendesahkan nama Granger, seperti ini! '_Hermione...ehhmm Hermione..hhh... sshh... hhh..'_" kata Theo menirukan desahan Draco saat tidur tadi, ternyata desahannya dalam mimpi benar-benar sampai ke dunia nyata.

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku baru membangunkanmu sekarang. Pertama, kalau aku membangunkanmu satu jam yang lalu, kau takkan merasakannya kan? Aku juga seorang pria Drake, aku tau rasanya tak enak sekali jika harus terputus sebelum _itu _terjadi. _Mood_-mu akan hancur sepanjang hari." Theo tertawa melihat Draco menatapnya dengan_ death glare_ andalannya.

"Memang tak enak, tapi lebih menyebalkan lagi ketika kau baru berhasil _melakukannya_ tapi harus terputus di tengah-tengah!" Draco memicingkan matanya. Tawa Theo makin meledak.

"Ya ampun Draco?! Jadi tadi itu belum selesai eh? Maaf kalau begitu, kupikir tadi kau sudah mencapai puncaknya, karena tadi desahanmu it... wow!" Ucapan Theo terpotong karena sebuah bantal melayang kearahnya, namun berhasil ia tangkap dengan sempurna untuk menyelamatkan wajah tampannya.

"Cukup Theo. Kau ini tak penting sekali eh?" dengus Draco.

"Makanya jangan kelamaan mempermainkannya Drake, kau kena batunya kan? Seharusnya kau bermain cepat, sup..." Theo kembali mendapat timpukan guling dari Draco.

"Tutup mulut Nott!" bentak Draco.

"Oke, oke... well, yang kedua... dua jam lagi pesawatmu berangkat, kau mau ditinggal Grangermu itu eh?" Draco langsung lompat dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**_oOo_**

Sudah dua bulan Draco dan Hermione berada di New York untuk pekerjaan masing-masing sekaligus untuk satu sama lain. Namun mereka hanya bertemu 3 kali dalam 2 bulan terakhir itu karena jadwal Hermione yang kelewat padat, bahkan lebih padat daripada jadwal Draco.  
Film Beauty and The Beast yang dibintangi Hermione harus mengejar target penayangan di akhir tahun depan, maka para kru harus bekerja lebih keras dengan jadwal lebih padat, sedangkan waktu yang Hermione peroleh di luar kesibukan syuting filmnya ia gunakan untuk urusan UN Women. Hermione hanya mencoba menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon Draco sebagai ganti untuk bertemu. Draco mengatakan padanya bahwa ia memaklumi kesibukan Hermione dan hanya berpesan untuk menjaga kesehatannya sesibuk apapun dirinya.

"_Halo dear, kau sudah bangun?"_ Kata Draco dari seberang telepon.

"Hei... Hehem, Tentu saja." sahut Hermione.

_"Kau sudah menerima paketku?" tanya Draco._

"Yeah, baru sampai lima belas menit yang lalu. Haha... kau ini ada-ada saja, untuk apa kau membuat t-shirt dengan gambar dirimu heh?" ejek Hermione.

"_Kau seharusnya berterimakasih karena menjadi orang pertama yang kuberikan t-shirt itu secara cuma-cuma. Orang lain yang ingin mendapatkannya harus membayar untuk ini." _dengus Draco di telepon.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau memperdagangkan t-shirt Drake?" Draco dapat mendengar suara terkejut dari kekasihnya di seberang telepon.

_"Hahaha... tentu saja aku menjualnya. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan Mione. Aku masih punya cukup emas di brangkasku untuk tidak menjajakan barang tekstil dengan tampangku sebagai daya tarik demi makanan."_ Draco terkekeh.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione tak mengerti.

_"T-shirt ini kubuat untuk ku komersialkan, dan hasil dari penjualannya akan kusumbangkan ke Great Ormond St. Hospital. Kau tahu? aku menjanjikan kepada para calon pembeliku bahwa aku akan mem-follow sepuluh pembeli pertama t-shirt ini!"_ Kata Draco senang.

"Kau pintar! Mereka akan tertarik dengan iming-iming difollow oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Aku yakin soal itu." Mereka berdua tertawa.  
"Aku tak menyesal memilikimu, kau baik sekali Drake." kata Hermione lembut.

_"Thanks, aku hanya prihatin melihat rumah sakit itu. Ada satu anak yang membuatku datang kesana waktu itu, namanya Sam, dia sangat menyukai tokoh Tom Felton."_

"Aku bersedia jika kau mau membuat t-shirt lain dengan wajahku dan kau menuliskan **'Mind If Gryffindor In'** karena tak semua orang menyukai Slytherin kau tahu? Bahkan aku yakin kalau wajahku yang ada disana, pembelinya akan makin banyak, fans-ku kan lebih banyak darimu. Lagipula pendukung Gryffindor jauh lebih banyak dari pendukung Slytherin." Hermione tertawa senang bisa mengejek kekasihnya.

_"Dasar sombong." _dengus Draco.

_"By the way, aku akan pulang minggu ini Mione, ada beberapa persoalan di Malfoy Corporation London. Tadi pagi Cedric meneleponku dan minta aku pulang, ia sedikit kesulitan menangani persoalan ini sendirian." _

"Apa urusanmu disini sudah selesai?" jawab Hermione tanpa perlu berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewa dalam suaranya.

_"Soal film sudah, aku tak terlalu banyak take, aku kan bukan pemeran utama seperti princess Belle." _Draco terkekeh yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Hermione.

_"Dan mengenai perusahaan, ada Oliver untuk New York, jadi aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia sudah pakarnya. Justru yang kutakutkan sekarang adalah kondisi perusahaan kami di London, kau tahu? Biasanya Cedric bisa diandalkan untuk ini, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa membiarkannya sendiri."_ Draco terdengar menghembuskan napasnya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengannya?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

_"Kau belum mendengar berita media heh? Cedric menjalin hubungan dengan seorang penyanyi wanita yang aneh! Aku berteriak padanya di telepon kemarin, dia benar-benar gila, aku tak habis pikir dengan otaknya. Dia seperti orang bodoh setelah dia diselingkuhi oleh mantan kekasihnya Cho Chang."_ Draco menjelaskan dari seberang telepon dengan penuh emosi.

"Penyanyi wanita aneh katamu? Siapa yang kau maksud? Aku kurang update berita." Hermione merebahkan tubuhnya diranjangnya sambil mendengarkan dengan serius pembicaraan Draco di telepon.

_"Ah entahlah aku lupa namanya, bahkan aku tak pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya. Aku yakin 95 persen orang di dunia ini pun tak mengenal wanita itu sebelum Cedric mengencaninya. Yah ampun, sebelum kembali ke London, sepertinya aku harus ke Asia terlebih dulu untuk mencari penyembuh jampi-jampi dan sihir. Aku yakin sekali Cedric benar-benar di jampi-jampi."_ Draco terus berceloteh penuh emosi seperti ibu-ibu yang kehabisan jatah kue arisan.

"Jangan gila Draco, kau percaya hal seperti itu?!" Hermione memutar bola matanya.

_"Sebelumnya tidak, tapi karena kejadian yang menimpa kakakku yang bodoh satu itu maka aku terpaksa harus percaya. Aku tahu betul seleranya, seumur hidupku aku telah mengenalnya Mione."_

"Kenapa kau bisa menjurus kearah sana? Memangnya aneh bagaimana yang kau maksudkan eh?"

_"Cara berpakaiannya, style-nya, bahkan tampangnya! Dia terlihat seperti dukun kau tahu?! Bahkan Trelawney telihat berkali lipat jauh lebih baik darinya." _untuk ke sekian kalinya Hermione memutar bola matanya mendengar celotehan Draco.

"Okay okay, selamatkanlah perusahaanmu dan kakakmu itu. Aku tak mau punya kakak ipar aneh seperti wanita yang kau bilang lebih buruk dari Trelawney." aku mendengus tertawa mengingat ocehan Draco.

_"Okay, by the way kapan target film-mu rampung dan kau bisa kembali ke Inggris?"_

"Mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat bulan lagi, tapi aku akan mengambil cuti tiap bulannya untuk mengunjungimu di Inggris." Draco terkekeh mendengarnya.

_"Mione, gadisku yang paling manis... kau ini kekasihku, kau wanitanya dan aku laki-lakinya, maka akulah yang berkewajiban mendatangimu ke tempat kau berada, bukannya malah kau yang jauh-jauh mendatangiku okay? Jadi tunggulah aku, aku yang akan mengunjungimu kesini dua minggu sekali."_ kata Draco penuh sayang.

"Terima kasih atas perhatian dan pengertianmu Draco, semoga sukses kalau begitu, dan hati-hati."

_"Okay, maaf aku tak bisa menemuimu untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku berangkat, banyak hal yang perlu kusiapkan dan kau sendiri sangat sibuk." _

"Yeah, sukses untukmu... Bye."

"_Bye_."  
Hermione menutup teleponnya setelah kata terakhir dari Draco. Sedih sekali rasanya tak bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihmu karena kalian telalu sibuk, itulah yang Hermione pikirkan. Terlebih dialah yang memegang andil lebih sibuk daripada kekasihnya, itu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan kesal sendiri. Hermione mencintai pekerjaannya, namun dia benci berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Hermione berjanji dalam hati bahwa ia akan mengurangi volume kerjanya setelah mereka menikah nanti. Senyum gadis bersurai cokelat itu merekah ketika membayangkan pernikahan idamannya sejak kecil dengan pria favoritnya Draco Malfoy.

**_oOo_**

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat dari wanita itu eh Cedric?! Jangan bodoh!" Geramku frustasi.

"Jangan mengajariku bocah ingusan." dengus Cedric menghisap rokoknya.

"Brengsek! kalau aku bocah ingusan maka kau apa hah? Bajingan jalanan? Lihat dirimu?! Baru kutinggal 2 bulan saja kau sudah seperti ini! Kau seperti pecundang Ced! Kau belum move on! Kau menjadikan wanita itu sebagai pelampiasanmu. Tapi aku tak habis pikir kau sebuta itu. Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan model victoria secret paling cantik dan sexy, dengan tampang dan uangmu! Tapi kau malah menggaet wanita aneh itu."

"Sok tahu, kau terlalu banyak khotbah Drake!" balas Cedric tak peduli dengan semua kata-kata adiknya.

"BLAH! Kau bahkan tak membelanya! Kau selalu membela kekasihmu sebelum-sebelumnya Ced, karena kau benar-benar mencintai mereka."

"Percuma kau bicara panjang lebar, takkan berpengaruh untukku okay!" Cedric memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tunggu sampai Mom mendengar ini." ancam Draco.

"Aku telah mendengarnya Draco, jadi tak perlu repot-repot. Cedric, bisa kau jelaskan padaku maksud dari pernyataanmu ke media bahwa aku dan ayahmu telah memberikan restu kami untukmu dan pacar nyentrikmu itu?" sembur Mrs. Malfoy langsung ke putra ketiganya begitu memasuki ruang kerja anaknya. Cedric membuang muka dan tak menjawab pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kau mempermalukan keluarga Cedric! Apa maumu?! Semua orang bahkan mengatakan lebih baik kau mengencani seorang Lady Gaga sekalian daripada dengan wanita itu! Demi Tuhan! Semua orang mengasihanimu tahu tidak?! Sadarlah Nak! Kau tak sedang dalam pengaruh sihir kan?" suara Mrs. Malfoy melembut di kalimat terakhir. Draco dan Cedric kompak memutar bola mata mereka mendengar dugaan ibu mereka.

"Sudahlah Mom, aku hanya ingin menuruti kemauan Mom. Kau sendiri yang selalu memintaku untuk segera menikah bukan? Jadi kau akan mendapatkan menantumu dariku sebentar lagi okay?"

"Jangan berani-berani kau mengatakan dia menantuku! Aku membesarkan semua putraku menjadi orang-orang yang unggul, jadi aku hanya menerima wanita yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan putraku!" bentak Mrs. Malfoy.

Cedric dan Draco hanya diam mendengar bentakan ibu mereka.  
"Aku kenal anak-anakku, aku tahu kalian semua keras kepala, ambisius, namun penyayang. Jadi aku tahu kau takkan mudah aku perintah Ced, hanya hatimu sendiri yang dapat meruntuhkan kekeras kepalaanmu, kuharap kau menemukan wanita yang lebih baik sebagai pengganti Miss Chang. Saking sayangnya kau dengannya, kau sampai seperti ini. Tapi setidaknya ucapan Draco tadi melegakan aku. Kau tak melakukan pembelaan sedikitpun atas pacarmu itu, maka aku setuju dengan pendapat Draco bahwa kau tak mencintainya." Mrs Malfoy tersenyum penuh konspirasi pada anak bungsunya, sebelum duduk di sofa biru ruang kerja Cedric, ia mengisyaratkan Draco untuk duduk di hadapannya.

"Apa kabar Miss Granger?" wajah Mrs. Malfoy berubah 180 derajat saat membicarakan Hermione. Wajahnya berseri-seri.  
"Dia baik, dia sedang menjalani syuting film terbarunya di New York." wajah Draco tak kalah berseri saat bercerita pada ibunya mengenai kekasihnya. Matanya memancarkan kebanggan karena telah berhasil mendapatkan calon istri sesempurna Hermione. Ibunya sangat suka wanita yang anggun dan pintar. Draco sempat berpikir mungkin Hermione akan menjadi menantu favorit ibunya karena terlalu sesuai dengan harapan ibunya.  
Kedua kakak iparnya Rosalie dan Alice juga merupakan wanita yang sukses dan anggun, hanya saja mereka tidak seterkenal Hermione. Rosalie dan Alice bekerja sama menjalankan bisnis mereka di bidang fashion dan event organizer yang namanya telah dikenal dunia. Mereka berdua adalah seorang desainer dan planner yang hebat.

"Kapan kau akan mengajaknya bertemu denganku dan ayahmu?" Senyum Mrs Malfoy masih merekah antusias.

"Entahlah Mom, ia terlalu sibuk. Tapi saat di Paris, aku telah bertemu dengan ibunya." seringai membelah wajah Draco.

Mrs Malfoy menaikan alisnya tertarik "Apa ia menyukaimu dan merestui kalian?"

"Yeah." Draco nyengir lebar.

"Bagus!" Mrs Malfoy menepukan kedua telapak tangannya.

Cedric mendengus keras dari balik meja kerjanya dan berjalan keluar ruangannya sambil membanting pintu.

"Kau lihat kakakmu? Carikanlah dia wanita yang baik! Aku tak mau dia memberiku menantu seperti itu." Mrs. Malfoy bergidik ngeri membayangkannya, tingkahnya membuat Draco tak bisa menahan tawanya.

**_oOo_**

"Alice, bisa kau ke London?"

"Hi adik ipar! Tak bisakah kau sedikit sopan? Misalnya dengan mengucap salam terlebih dulu pada kakakmu yang cantik ini?"

"Baik, selamat siang Alice." Alice memutar bola matanya mendengar sapaan setengah hati dari adik iparnya di seberang telepon.

"Memangnya ada apa? Kau bicara memintaku ke London seperti London dengan Melbourne hanya berjarak antar desa saja." Draco terkekeh mendengar kata-kata kakak iparnya yang paling cerewet itu.

"Well, aku butuh kau untuk suatu misi penting kau tahu? Aku punya penawaran menarik, dan aku berani bertaruh kau akan sangat tertarik bahkan sampai melompat-lompat seperti katak." Alice mengangkat sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Well, katakan!"

**_oOo_**

Musik berdentam dengan lagu yang menghentak-hentak memenuhi ruangan lumayan besar yang ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang menari dengan gerakan sesuka hati mereka. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang itu sudah kehilangan sebagian kesadarannya karena alkohol, termasuk seorang wanita berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di meja bar di hadapan seorang bartender.  
Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya yang di gerai dan telah acak-acakan. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk-antuk hampir membentur meja.

Berjarak 2 kursi di sampingnya duduklah seorang pria yang sangat tampan bersurai perunggu dalam keadaan tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis berambut hitam di sebelahnya, hanya saja keadaannya masih lebih bisa ditolerir daripada keadaan si wanita.

"Vodka lagi." kata si wanita dengan suara serak pada bartender di depannya.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Nona. Kau takkan bisa mengemudi nanti." bartender itu mencoba mengingatkan wanita mabuk itu.

"Tak usah cerewet! Sudah pekerjaanmu untuk memberiku minum! Jadi kerjakan saja tugasmu dengan benar!" bentak wanita itu.  
Sang bartender mengangkat bahunya dan kemudian menuruti perintah pelanggannya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei! _Whiskey_ lagi!" teriak sang pria.  
Si wanita mengangkat wajahnya dan memicingkan matanya berusaha melihat pria yang seenaknya menginterupsi kegiatan bartender yang sedang melayaninya.  
Si pria melirik si wanita dengan pandangan mencemooh.

"Kau tak melihat kalau dia sedang melayaniku heh?!" desis sang wanita.

"Apa dia pelayan pribadimu eh?" kata sang pria menyeringai mengejek.

"..." si wanita tak menyahutinya dan hanya membuang muka.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu." si pria memandangi wajah si wanita.

"Dan sepertinya aku tak mengenalmu." wanita itu mendengus sambil melirik si pria dengan sinis.

"Haha... galak sekali." kekeh si pria.

"Makanya jangan mengganggu wanita yang sedang patah hati." gumam si wanita dengan mata sayu menatap kosong deretan botol brendi di rak belakang bartender.

Si pria pindah ke kursi di samping wanita itu "Maksudmu kau sedang patah hati? Waw, kita senasib kalau begitu. Bagaimana kasusmu hmm?" si pria yang tadinya mulai teler, sudah mulai fokus setelah mendengar bahwa lawan bicaranya sedang patah hati.

"Dia meninggalkanku demi wanita lain." ujar si wanita dengan suara melamun yang menyedihkan.

"Wah wah, pasti wanita itu lebih muda dan lebih cantik darimu." goda si pria yang bukannya membuat si wanita marah, tapi justru membuatnya menangis sesenggukan. Si pria yang tak menyangka akan begini jadinya menjadi tak enak hati, ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan tangisan memilukan gadis di hadapannya.

"Hei, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda kau tahu? Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Aku bersumpah aku tak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya." kata si pria.

Sang wanita mulai mencoba menghentikan tangisannya dan mendongak menatap pria dihadapannya yang memandangnya khawatir dan penuh rasa bersalah.

"Don't worry, yang kau katakan memang benar." si wanita mengangkat bahunya masa bodoh dan kembali melamun.

"Eh? Uh.. ehm..." hanya itu suara yang keluar dari si pria yang tambah merasa tak enak karena ternyata leluconnnya adalah fakta.

Si pria terus memandangi wajah wanita itu, berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan dan dimana mereka pernah bertemu. Dengan reflek, ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arah wajah gadis itu dan menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah si wanita ke belakang telinganya. "Kau juga cantik kok, jadi jangan terus meratapinya. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk move on." si pria tersenyum, membuat si wanita tertegun menatap wajahnya yang baru disadarinya sangat tampan, hampir mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau juga patah hati? Well, bagaimana kasusmu?" si wanita menatap si pria dengan mata berat karena mabuk parah, namun karena sudah biasa, ia bisa mengatasinya.

"Dia selingkuh dariku bersama pria yang lebih cocok menjadi pamannya. Aku benar-benar benci perselingkuhan kau tahu?" si pria menenggak whisky-nya dengan cepat.

"So, kau belum _move on_?"

"Orang-orang melihatku sudah _move on_, tapi sebenarnya tidak." ia mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudmu?" si wanita mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

"Aku sudah berkencan dengan wanita lain, tapi semua orang termasuk keluargaku tak ada yang mendukung kami ataupun menyukainya." si pria diam, menunggu respon si wanita yang juga hanya diam menunggu dan memberi isyarat pada sang pria untuk melanjutkan.

"Mereka tak menyukainya karena gayanya yang... ehm... aneh mungkin."

"Aneh? seberapa aneh? apa lebih aneh dari Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"Eh? Harry Potter?" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Si Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahunya sambil menyeringai.

"Hmm, bahkan Bellatrix terlihat lebih baik menurutku. Ibuku bahkan mengatakan lebih baik sekalian saja aku berkencaan dengan Lady Gaga." Wanita itu menutup mulutnya, dan kemudian tertawa. Sedangkan si Pria mendengus sebelum ponselnya berdering lalu ia mengangkatnya.

"Yeah, aku tak bersamanya. Sudahlah jangan membatasiku seperti bayi." si pria menutup teleponnya tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban dari peneleponnya.

"Biar kutebak, itu ibumu yang barusan telepon?" wanita itu menatap si pria dengan mata sayu dari balik bulu matanya. Si pria hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi kau mencintai pacar barumu?"

"Sejujurnya tidak, suka pun aku tidak, aku masih waras. Aku hanya cari sensasi." jawab si pria enteng.

"Dasar pria bodoh dan brengsek. Ternyata kalian semua sama, menganggap wanita sebagai mainan." wanita itu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan tombol-tombolnya dengan cepat lalu menempelkannya di telinganya.  
"Mark! Leaky Cauldron. Maaf merepotkanmu." si wanita melakukan hal yang sama dengan pria di sampingnya, menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban lawan bicaranya.

"Pacarmu?" tanya si pria.

"Asistenku. Aku belum _move on _kau ingat?!" wanita itu meletakan kepalanya yang berat diatas tangannya yang bersilang di meja bar.

Lama mereka tak bicara, si pria akhirnya bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya dari meja bar kemudian memasukannya ke sakunya. Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengumpulkan sedikit kesadaran yang tersisa karena ia harus mengemudi pulang.

"Well, senang berbincang denganmu Nona. Karena kau sudah ada yang menjemput, maka aku permisi pulang duluan okay." kata si pria menepuk bahu si wanita yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala darinya.

**_oOo_**

"Halo?" terdengar suara seorang wanita dari seberang telepon.

"Hmm?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Kupikir kau yang meneleponku duluan?"

"Aku bukan meneleponmu, tapi aku menelepon pemilik ponsel yang sedang kau gunakan Nona!"

"Maksudmu kau pikir aku mencuri eh? Ini memang ponselku!" wanita yang tadinya masih mengantuk karena pulang larut sambil mabuk semalam seketika mendapatkan kesadarannya karena terpancing emosi di pagi hari.

"Ini ponsel kekasihku Cedric!" bentak wanita diseberang telepon.

Si wanita menjauhkan ponsel yang sedang ia gunakan dari telinganya dan mencermatinya, ternyata memang itu bukan ponselnya. Pikirannya mulai merangkai kejadian-kejadian yang dialaminya kemarin. Ah dia ingat! Semalam saat dia mabuk, dia berbincang dengan seorang pria yang tak ia kenal. Ia tak begitu ingat jelas wajahnya, yang jelas ia ingat kalau pria itu lumayan tampan. Ia juga ingat pria itu bercerita kalau ia juga sedang patah hati dan malah memacari wanita yang tak dicintainya sebagai pelampiasan dan cari sensasi.  
Tiba-tiba wanita itu menyeringai licik.

"Cedric sedang bersamaku, ia tak mau diganggu kau tahu. Lagipula seenaknya saja kau mengaku kekasihnya! Dia itu kekasihku tahu!" wanita itu menutup teleponnya.

Ia melamun sebentar dan kemudian menekan angka-angka dalam ponsel itu lalu menekan tombol _call_.  
"Halo." terdengar suara serak seorang pria yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Kau Cedric?" tembaknya langsung.

"Yeah, siapa ini?"

"Apa kau akan ada di kantor siang nanti?"

"Tentu, tapi aku akan telat datang ke kantor. Aku masih mengantuk."

"Baik, aku akan ke kantormu saat makan siang. Ponsel kita tertukar, aku akan mengambil ponselku." sang wanita memutuskan sambungan dan memijat pelipisnya.

**_oOo_**

"Tuan, ada seorang yang mencarimu. Dia bilang, ia sudah membuat janji denganmu tadi pagi."

"Persilahkan dia masuk."

Seorang wanita berambut hitam melenggang masuk ke ruangan Cedric.

"Cedric." Pria yang dipanggil Cedric mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sebelum bergumam "Astoria."

"Lama tak berjumpa." senyum wanita yang dipanggil Astoria tersungging di bibirnya.

Cedric tertawa "Bagaimana bisa eh? Jadi semalam kita berceloteh panjang lebar tanpa menyadari siapa teman bicara kita. Dan yang lebih parahnya, ternyata kita saling mengenal." Cedric berjalan dari balik mejanya menuju Astoria dan memeluknya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kerja Cedric menjeblak terbuka dan memampangkan penampakan seorang wanita yang berpakaian aneh dengan banyak aksesoris menyertainya seperti peramal. Wanita tersebut menatap kedua orang yang sedang berpelukan dalam ruangan itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Twigs" gumam Cedric setelah melihat kekasihnya dari balik punggung Astoria yang sedang memergokinya memeluk wanita lain. Cedric hendak melepaskan pelukannya, namun Astoria menahannya dengan memeluknya lebih erat. Ia sengaja melakukannya bukan untuk bermaksud jahat, tapi justru untuk membantu Cedric dan keluarganya membebaskan diri dari wanita yang sekarang tengah mengawasi dirinya dan Cedric berpelukan. Astoria dapat mendengar langkah kaki berjalan menjauh, wanita itu pasti telah pergi.

"Astoria!" desis Cedric.  
Astoria mencelos mendengar suara Cedric. Ia merasa _de javu_, rasanya seperti ketika Draco mendesis penuh benci padanya karena menghina Hermione. Astoria melepaskan pelukannya, Cedric menatapnya kecewa dan kemudian berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

'_Bagus! Sekarang aku berhasil membuat kakak beradik benar-benar membenciku karena alasan wanita.'_ Astoria ingin menangis, tapi air matanya tak keluar karena sudah habis untuk menangisi mantan kekasihnya Draco Malfoy.

Langkah kaki sepatu pantofel pria membuat Astoria cepat-cepat bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berbalik cepat berpikir akan mendapati Cedric Malfoy yang akan masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Maafkan a..." kalimatnya terputus karena ternyata dugaannya salah, bukan Cedric yang datang, melainkan Draco Malfoy.

"Astoria? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Draco berjalan mendekat sambil menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam Draco, aku hanya mau mengambil ponselku yang tertukar dengan milik Cedric."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya. Astoria tahu Draco sedang menganalisa dan menduga-duga apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi antara dirinya dan Cedric.

"Apapun yang sedang kau pikirkan, itu salah Draco." Draco mengangkat bahu memutuskan tak ambil pusing.

"Apa kabarmu?" kata Draco mencoba sopan untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya.

"Buruk. Tadi pagi sempat membaik karena Cedric, tapi sekarang jadi memburuk karena pacarnya dan... karenamu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'pacarnya'? siapa yang kau maksud?" Draco memicingkan matanya.

"Tadi aku membuat pacar Cedric merajuk karena dia melihat kami berpelukan." Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat Astoria cepat-cepat melanjutkan "Cedric memelukku sebagai salam pertemuan setelah lama tak berjumpa." tawa Draco pecah, membuat Astoria mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Kau pikir aku mencurigaimu merusak hubungan kakakku dengan kekasihnya? Tentu tidak Tori! Aku mengenalmu okay! Dan jangan bersikap seakan-akan aku ini membencimu. Lagipula aku senang kalau kau berhasil memisahkan mereka." Draco menghentikan tawanya dan Astoria hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu, Aku sayang padamu Tori, dan akan selalu begitu." Astoria menitihkan air matanya mendengar ucapan Draco, tapi ia mengerti maksud mantan kekasihnya itu.  
Draco berjalan mendekati Astoria dan merangkulnya lalu mengusap air matanya, mereka tersenyum.

Namun tidak begitu dengan sosok yang sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan sedih di balik pintu ruangan Cedric yang tak tertutup sempurna.  
"Hermione?" seru Cedric dari balik punggung gadis yang sedang terpaku di depan pintu ruangannya.

* * *

**To Be Continue...**

**Kalo ada yang ga ngerti bagian depannya tadi, yang _ITALIC _itu adalah mimpi kembar yang dialami Hermione dan Draco.. hehe namanya juga fiksi, apa aja juga bisa terjadi :3**

**Thanks for reading...**  
**Thanks for review...**  
**and Thanks for waiting... :)**

_**Druella Wood**_


	8. Chapter 8 (Go Public)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.

Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger

Rating: T

Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.

* * *

**A/N : Wkwkwk... pada keki XD. Well, saya ga akan bikin mereka ribut besar lagi kok. Dugaan kalian salah :p Haha... pas posting chapter 7 kemarin tuh chapter 8 nya udah jadi. Mione ga ambekan kok :3**

**Enjoy...**

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

"Aku sayang padamu Tori, dan akan selalu begitu." itulah yang didengar Hermione dari balik pintu ruangan Cedric yang tak tertutup sempurna. Hermione mengintip sedikit apa yang terjadi di dalam, kemudian ia menutup mulutnya setelah mendapati kekasihnya berdiri dekat dengan Astoria dalam posisi tidak biasa, tangannya menyentuh wajah Astoria lembut.

"Hermione?" seru Cedric dari balik punggung gadis yang sedang terpaku di depan pintu ruangannya. Suaranya cukup keras untuk sampai terdengar ke dalam ruang kerjanya.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka, menampakan wajah panik dan terkejut seorang pria bersurai platina. Napasnya tak beraturan.  
"Hermione.." bisik Draco.

"Eh? Draco... uhm..." Hermione tak dapat berkata-kata, matanya menatap kemanapun kecuali mata Draco.

"Hermione kenapa kau tak masuk dan malah berdiri disini sejak tadi?" kata Cedric.

"Kau disini sejak tadi?" tanya Draco panik.

Cedric menatap Draco, Hermione, dan Astoria. Ia mulai menangkap ada yang tak beres diantara mereka. Astoria menyembur keluar dari ruangan Cedric dengan air mata mengaliri wajahnya, dia masih merasa sakit hati melihat Draco dengan Hermione.

Hermione yang melihat wanita itu menangis, mendorong draco untuk mengejarnya "Kerjar dia Draco! Kejar!" perintah Hermione.

"Apa kau gila Hermione?!" Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kau tak lihat? Dia menangis! Aku benar-benar merasa tak enak padanya, aku minta tolong dengan sangat padamu untuk mengejarnya sekarang Draco." Hermione memohon dengan sangat menyedihkan kepada Draco.

Draco menatap Hermione 2 detik penuh arti dan mencari tahu pikiran apa yang bersarang pada otak kekasihnya itu. Namun kemudian Draco berlari untuk mengejar Astoria, ternyata wanita itu tak pergi jauh, ia berbelok di lorong pertama menuju aula ruang meeting yang jarang dikunjungi karyawan selain untuk meeting.  
Draco menarik tangan Astoria, membuat Astoria berbalik.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Kau masih tak bisa menerima aku bersama Hermione?" Astoria menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Draco. Ia hanya mengangguk sabagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Draco.

"Maafkan aku Tori." bisik Draco.  
Draco menatap ke ujung lorong lainnya, Hermione berdiri disana. Draco mencoba membaca mata Hermione, apa yang sedang dipikirkannya? Hermione berjalan perlahan mendekat tanpa suara, hingga sampai di belakang Astoria.

Hermione hendak mengangkat tangannya untuk memegang bahu Astoria, namun diurungkannya karena tiba-tiba Astoria bicara "Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk _move on_. Aku akan berusaha Drake." Astoria masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Draco.

"Yeah, kau pasti bisa. Kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau." hibur Draco.

Hermione memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, ia kemudian berjalan kembali tanpa suara ke arah lorong di belakang Draco. Hermione mengelus bahu Draco sekilas dan hendak berjalan menjauh, namun tangan kiri Draco yang bebas justru menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Astoria." panggil Draco.  
Astoria mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Draco dan Hermione menatapnya.  
"Aku ingin kalian berdamai, kalian wanita yang berarti untukku. Aku tak ingin kalian bermusuhan."

"Astoria..." Hermione bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Well, selamat Granger." Astoria memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya.

"Bisa panggil aku Hermione saja_ please_?" Hermione balas tersenyum.

"Hermione." Astoria mengangkat bahunya.

"_Thanks, by the way..._ selamat untuk apa?" Hermione memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hubungan kalian tentu saja." Hermione hendak menjawab namun sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Hermione! Kucari kemana-mana ternyata kau disini eh?" Seorang wanita mungil berambut hitam pendek menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Hi Tori! apa kabarmu?" sapa wanita itu.

"Hi Alice! Baik, uhm... tumben kau ke Inggris. Pasti ada hal yang sangat penting sehingga kau mau kemari." kali ini Astoria benar-benar tersenyum tulus.

"Uhm yeah sebenarnya memang begitu. Aku..."

"Astoria! Kau masih punya urusan denganku. Kau tak bermaksud mencuri ponselku kan? Kutunggu di ruanganku." Cedric berteriak dari ujung lorong dan menghilang kembali menuju ruangannya.

"Apa maksud anak itu?" tanya Alice.

"Eh? uh semalam kami tak sengaja bertemu di sebuah klub dalam keadaan mabuk, kami meletakan ponsel kami di meja bar yang sama, kemudian Cedric salah mengambil ponselku, sehingga ponsel kami tertukar. Makanya aku berada disini sekarang, aku mau menukar kembali ponsel kami."

Alice dan Draco terkekeh "Dasar anak ceroboh dia itu." Alice menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau ke ruangannya Tori." kata Draco.

"Okay, aku duluan ya." Astoria berjalan menuju ruangan Cedric.

"Tori." Panggil Draco membuat Astoria membalikan tubuhnya.

"Aku pikir kau cocok juga dengan Cedric." semburat merah mendominasi kedua pipi Astoria mendengar kalimat Draco ditambah dengan kekehan Alice.

"Dan kuharap aksimu tadi berhasil memisahkan Cedric dengan Twigs." Astoria terkekeh sekarang.

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Astoria melanjutkan jalannya kembali ke ruangan Cedric.

"Hermione, kenalkan... aku Alice kakak ipar Draco. Kau pasti bingung aku tiba-tiba muncul dan mencarimu seperti ini. Ayo kita ke ruangan Draco! Kau akan mengerti nanti." Alice membimbing Hermione yang menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya. Draco hanya mengedikan bahunya dan memberi isyarat pada Hermione untuk mengikuti Alice.

"Astaga!" seru Hermione saat Alice menarik lepas sebuah kantung baju dari gantungannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka? Ini desain gaun pengantin terbaikku musim ini, karena aku turun tangan langsung dalam pembuatannya. Aku mengamati _style_-mu di berbagai event besar lalu aku memadukannya dengan _style _yang sedang _booming_ sekarang." Alice tersenyum bangga ketika menunjukan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih buatannya.

Hermione memandang takjub pada gaun tersebut. "Ehm, gaun ini indah sekali. Tapi... kenapa kau menunjukannya padaku?" Hermione menatap Alice bingung.

"Hmm, ternyata Draco tak mendengarkan perkataanku untuk memberitahumu ya? Hermione, gaun ini kubuat khusus untuk calon adik iparku namanya Hermione Granger." Hermione langsung menoleh cepat pada Draco.

"Keberatan untuk menjelaskan Draco?" hermione menyilangkan lengannya di dada sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aku meminta bantuan Alice untuk menyiapkan pernikahan yang hebat untuk kita. Aku bermaksud mewujudkan harapanmu Mione, bisa dibilang ini semacam _surprise_. Ini kulakukan juga karena kau sangat sibuk." Draco memandang Hermione agak gugup.

"Kau tak bicara apapun padaku dan melakukan semua ini sepihak Draco? Lalu kau anggap apa aku ini eh? Bagaimana jika setelah semua yang kau dan Alice siapkan, ternyata aku tak mau menikah denganmu hah? Bagaimana? Apa kau akan lari ke jalan dan menarik siapa saja wanita yang lewat di hadapanmu untuk menggantikanku menjadi mempelai wanitamu?" sembur Hermione dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Hermione dear." panggil Alice lembut namun tegas.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf apabila apa yang akan aku katakan membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku membela adikku, tapi aku mengatakan ini bukan karena dia adalah adikku, tapi karena apa yang akan kutakan memang seharusnya kukatakan." Alice menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Kami minta maaf karena melakukan semua ini tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Tapi sungguh akupun telah mengatakan pada Draco untuk memberitahumu mengenai hal ini, karena seorang wanita takkan mau kehilangan moment repot dalam persiapan pernikahan yang mereka harapkan hanya berlangsung sekali seumur hidup mereka. Dan kita para wanita akan merasa terhormat, bangga, dan senang ketika kita dapat mempersiapkan sendiri pernikahan kita agar sesuai dengan harapan dan impian kita sejak kecil maupun saat dewasa. Aku tahu semua itu. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa Draco begitu mencintaimu sehingga ia tak mau berlama-lama menjalin hubungan tanpa ikatan pernikahan denganmu. Terlebih lagi kalian bahkan jarang bertemu karena dipisahkan oleh kesibukan masing-masing. Kau tahu sayang? Minimnya suatu pertemuan, dapat merentankan suatu hubungan.  
Draco hanya ingin menikahimu dengan cara yang benar namun tetap kau sukai. Dan dengan kesibukanmu, Draco pikir ia tak mau membuatmu merasa terganggu dengan semua hal ini, maka ia meminta bantuanku dan kakak ipar kami Rosalie untuk menyiapkan semua ini. Padahal aku tahu pikirannya itu salah ya kan Mione? Sesibuk apapun, kau tentu dengan senang hati untuk ikut andil dalam persiapan pernikahanmu bukan?" Alice tersenyum pengertian pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya terdiam menatap Alice dan Draco bergantian.

"Kecuali kau berubah pikiran dan tak mau menikah denganku Hermione." Draco membuka suaranya. Suaranya dingin dan terdengar terluka.

"Well, masih ada waktu untuk membatalkan semuanya jika mempelaimu menolak menikah denganmu Drake. Sebelum media mencium berita ini." suara asing seorang wanita tiba-tiba ikut andil dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

Ketiga pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu menatap wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan Draco. Wanita itu terlihat sangat elegan, ia mengenakan gaun putih gading selutut yang membentuk pinggulnya sempurna di balik mantel bulu mahalnya. Ia berjalan anggun diatas stileto yang senada dengan warna gaunnya.

"Rose, jangan bicara seperti itu." Alice memperingatkan.

"Apa kabar Miss Granger? Perkenalkan aku Rosalie Malfoy, kakak ipar Draco yang pertama. Mungkin kau akan lebih mengenalku jika kubilang namaku Rosalie Hale. Soalnya Elena sudah sering bekerja sama denganku untuk urusan _wardrobe_-mu." Rosalie menyunggingkan bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah darah seperti yang biasa Hermione gunakan pada acara-acara besar.

"Jadi kau Rosalie Hale?" Hermione menjabat tangan Rosalie dan mereka saling mencium pipi kiri dan kanan mereka.

"Yeah, itu nama panggungku. Haha...By the way, kau masih marah pada bocah ini? kuharap tidak. Karena ia akan uring-uringan jika kau melakukannya." Rose tersenyum jahil pada Draco.

"Tidak, aku paham situasi ini. Semua perkataan Alice benar, maafkan aku Draco. Aku memang tak tahu diri." Hermione beralih menatap Draco.

Melihat Draco hanya diam, Hermione berjalan menghampiri Draco dan menggenggam kedua tangan pria itu.  
"Kau mau memaafkanku atau tidak?" bisik Hermione. Draco masih diam menunduk memandang Hermione.  
Hermione mengecup bibir Draco, ketika akan melepaskannya, Draco menahan pinggulnya.  
Hermione malu sekali karena di sana masih ada Alice dan Rosalie.

"Ehm." sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal Draco dan asing bagi Hermione menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Mom." kata Draco salah tingkah.

'_Mom katanya?! Mati aku, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku?!' _maki Hermione dalam hati.

"Maaf aku mengganggu temu kangen kalian. Tapi aku kemari ingin melihat calon menantuku mencoba gaun pengantinnya." Narcissa Malfoy tersenyum ramah pada Hermione. Ia datang bersama seorang wanita muda di belakangnya yang membawa kantung baju besar.

"Kau bisa meletakan gaun itu di sofa Jessica. Kau boleh tunggu di luar hingga kami selesai, okay." Rosalie berkata pada wanita yang datang bersama Narcissa.

"Baik nyonya, saya permisi." kata Jessica sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu ruang kerja Draco.

"Well, sekarang aku di kepung 4 orang wanita." Draco menghampiri ibunya dan mencium pipinya.

"Kemari Hermione, perkenalkan ini ibuku." Draco menarik Hermione ke arahnya.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione menjabat tangan Narcissa tanpa rasa gugup sedikitpun.

Hermione telah terbiasa untuk berhadapan dengan orang baru dari semua kalangan dan usia, maka ia dapat membawa diri dengan baik di hadapan siapapun termasuk calon mertuanya. Narcissa sendiri merasa senang melihat kepercayaan diri calon menantunya satu ini, sangat cocok menjadi seorang bangsawan Malfoy.

"Begitu juga denganku. Aku sudah lama menantikan bisa bertemu denganmu, tapi Draco bilang kau sedang menjalani syuting panjang untuk film terbarumu di New York? Jadi, apa kau sudah selesai dengan kesibukanmu disana?" Hermione merasa tersanjung dengan perhatian yang diberikan ibu Draco padanya.

"Belum, aku masih harus kembali kesana besok lusa. Prediksi tim kami akan menyelesaikan proyek film ini sekitar satu setengah bulan lagi. Sebenarnya aku ke sini tanpa sepengetahuan Draco, ia melarangku kemari entah kenapa dan bersikeras bahwa dia yang akan mengunjungiku. Tapi kurasa aku perlu bertemu dengan adikku untuk urusan kuliahnya sekalian mengecek sebenarnya apa yang disembunyikan Draco. Dan ternyata ini... Oh aku tak menyangka kalian bersekongkol." Hermione terkekeh, diikuti tawa yang lainnya.

"Ini _surprise_ namanya Mione." kata Draco.

"Surprise macam apa? Pesta ulang tahun dapat kau jadikan surprise, karena yang berulang tahun hanya perlu meniup lilin, menerima kado, dan mengucapkan harapannya, tapi pernikahan? Kau pikir begitu mudahnya seorang wanita menyerahkan hidupnya kepada seorang pria yang mengikatnya dalam ikatan suci tanpa perlu persiapan mental dan lainnya eh?" Hermione kembali mengomel dalam satu tarikan napas, ia menatap Draco skeptis.

"Hahaha... maafkan kami dear, anakku memang salah. Aku akui itu. Mari kita duduk, tak enak bicara sambil berdiri begini." Narcissa membimbing Hermione untuk bergabung dengan Alice dan Rosalie yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di sofa.

"Aku sudah bicara pada ibumu dua minggu yang lalu dear." Narcissa membuka suara.

Hermione terkejut mendengar pernyataan calon ibu mertuanya.  
"Apa maksud anda Mrs Malfoy?!"

"Eh, panggil saja aku Narcissa atau Mom, terserahmu. Ya... aku mendatangi kediaman ibumu di Paris saat menemani Alice mencari bahan gaun pengantinmu itu. Draco juga ikut. Kami membicarakan tentang pernikahan kalian sekaligus aku melamarkanmu untuk Draco secara formal." Hermione menatap tajam Draco yang pura-pura tak melihatnya.

"Jangan marah sayang. Kami sangat antusias dengan kehadiranmu dalam keluarga kami, oleh karena itu kami membantu Draco untuk menikahimu secepatnya tanpa perlu mengganggu kesibukanmu." Narcissa menggenggam tangan Hermione.

"Well, untunglah aku benar-benar menuruti kata hatiku untuk pulang sekarang. Jika tidak, mungkin saat aku benar-benar kembali ke sini satu setengah bulan lagi, aku akan langsung diseret ke altar tanpa aku tahu kalau aku akan menikah." Alice dan Rosalie mendengus menahan tawa mendengar kata-kata Hermione.

"Hmm, jadi sudah sampai dimana persiapannya? Setidaknya aku bisa menyusun daftar nama tamu undanganku sendiri. Dan mengurus dekorasi acara jika aku tak lagi bisa bereksplorasi dengan gaunku." Hermione menatap Alice yang disambut dengan cengirannya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya aku dan Alice juga telah melakukan pekerjaan kami untuk bagian dekorasi Hermione. Ibumu dan Mom Cissy juga membantu, kau tahu kan kalau aku juga punya _event organizer_? Jadi Draco meminta aku dan Alice untuk membantu sepenuhnya. Tapi tenang, persiapan kami baru 65%, kau dapat ikut andil dalam penyelesaian sisanya. Mungkin kau bisa memilih bunga apa saja yang kau mau kami hadirkan, atau hiburan apa yang kau suka? Mungkin musik klasik atau band?" kata Rosalie tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Ah jangan lupakan soal catering! Kami belum menyentuh bagian ini Mione, mungkin kau punya selera tertentu? Kau bisa memadukan kuliner kota kelahiranmu Paris, dengan kuliner kebangsaanmu dan Draco, kuliner Inggris. Atau aku dan Rose bisa membantumu jika kau juga ingin menyediakan kuliner khas Amerika, Australia, dan bahkan Asia. Aku pernah mengikuti kuliah di Asia selama 2 tahun, jadi aku cukup paham makanan enak dari sana. Kenalanmu kan banyak, hampir semua orang di dunia mengenalmu dan Draco. Mungkin kau akan mengundang Mr. Ban Ki Moon? Aku punya list makanan dari negaranya yang enak." Alice hampir melanjutkan ocehan panjangnya tentang makanan kalau saja Rosalie tak menyelanya.

"Sudahlah Alice, kau sudah kelewat cerewet, yang ada Hermione sudah jenuh duluan mendengar celotehanmu. Well Hermione, aku memilihkan warna putih untuk tema pernikahanmu, jika kau menginginkan warna lain sebagai gantinya, mungkin aku dapat mengusahakannya."

"Tidak, kurasa aku suka. Aku setuju dengan warna putih." Hermione tersenyum senang melihat calon keluarganya begitu menyambut kehadirannya dalam keluarga mereka.

"Err, dan soal gaun. Karena Alice bersikeras bahwa Draco yang meneleponnya dan bukan meneleponku, maka ia mau dialah yang membuat gaun pemberkatan pernikahanmu yang berwarna putih itu." Rosalie menunjuk gaun yang di gantung di tengah ruangan yang tadi telah ditunjukan Alice kepada Hermione sejak pertama kali masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Kupikir gaun itu bagus juga, kerja bagus Alice, tak menyesal aku membiarkanmu membuatnya." Rosalie mencibir ke arah Alice yang hanya menyeringai mengejek padanya.

"Karena Alice telah membuat gaun pemberkatanmu, maka akulah yang membuatkan gaun untuk pesta resepsimu. Ah ini, ini gaun yang kubuatkan untukmu." Rosalie menyerahkan kepada Hermione kantung gaun yang tadi dibawakan oleh Jessica.

"Jangan dibuka sekarang dear. Aku tak mau mempelai priamu melihat gaunmu sebelum waktunya." kata Narcissa saat melihat Hermione akan membuka kantung gaun pemberian Rosalie.

"Tapi Draco bahkan telah melihat gaun pemberkatan kami." Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Alice dengan ceroboh melakukannya kan? Sudah terlanjur." Alice mendengus mendengar ucapan ibu mertuanya yang menurutnya kolot sekali.

"Tak apa Mione, kau tak perlu mencobanya, aku pastikan gaun buatanku akan pas di tubuhmu, karena aku sudah punya ukuranmu." Rosalie mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Tapi untuk gaun pengantinnya, aku mau melihatmu mencobanya dear. Draco tolong keluar sebentar nak. Kau tahu ini urusan wanita." usir Narcissa pada anak bungsunya.

Draco mendengus dan keluar dari ruangannya.

**_oOo_**

"Maafkan aku Ced, aku takkan berbohong bahwa aku tak bermaksud merusak hubunganmu dengan pacarmu. Aku memang bermaksud begitu sejak awal, tapi aku punya alasan. Aku melakukannya karena kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku semalam di bar bahwa kau tak mencintainya dan hanya bermaksud mencari sensasi dan pelampiasan. Aku tak suka kau mempermainkan wanita seperti itu, aku kasihan pada pacarmu. Dia di_bully_ semua orang karena berpacaran denganmu, tapi ternyata pengorbanannya untuk sabar atas semua perlakuan itu hanya berujung sakit hati karena kau tak mencintainya. Kemudian alasan kedua adalah agar kau tak di benci oleh semua orang terutama keluargamu sendiri hanya karena menikahi wanita yang tak disukai ibumu." Astoria duduk di hadapan Cedric dan menunggu respon pria bersurai perunggu itu. Pria itu masih diam dan memandang tajam Astoria.

"Baiklah, aku memang tak seharusnya ikut campur." Astoria mencoba membaca ekspresi Cedric, ia menduga-duga dalam hati apakah pria itu marah atau tidak. Dia menatap tajam Astoria dengan bibir terkatup membentuk garis datar, rahangnya yang sedari tadi mengeras, kini mulai rileks. Menyadari itu tanpa sadar Astoria menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Ini ponselmu." Cedric mendorong ponsel Astoria ke depan pemiliknya.  
"Bisakah aku mendapatkan kembali ponselku _please_?" lanjutnya sopan.

Astoria mengambil ponsel milik Cedric di tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada pria itu. Cedric langsung membuka ponselnya dan mengecek isinya.

"Twigs meneleponmu tadi pagi?" kata Cedric lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"Ya." sahut Astoria.

"Kau mengatakan apa padanya?"

"Aku... err...aku... ck.." Astoria merasa tak enak mengatakan apa yang telah dikatakannya pada kekasih Cedric.

"Aku minta maaf Ced, aku tak tahu kau akan semarah ini. Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku, aku janji. Kau tinggal memberiku alamatnya, dan aku akan kesana sekarang juga untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Astoria mulai gelisah, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Seingatku aku hanya bertanya apa yang kau katakan pada Twigs. Kenapa kau malah berkata seperti itu?" Cedric mulai bersikap biasa, bahkan pria itu sedikit menyunggingkan sudut bibirnya yang membuatnya terlihat mempesona.

"Aku.. aku bilang padanya, kalau... kalau aku sedang bersamamu tadi pagi dan..." Astoria kembali diam tak cukup punya nyali untuk melanjutkan.

"Dan?" pancing Cedric.

"Dan aku mengatakan kauadalahpacarku." kata Astoria sambil menunduk menatap tas hermes di pangkuannya.

Cedric hanya diam, namum bibirnya berkedut. Sayang sekali Astoria tak melihatnya karena ia lebih tertarik untuk mengintimidasi tasnya.

"Well, apa kau keberatan untuk mengucapkan kalimatmu dengan benar? Sebenarnya aku dapat menangkapnya, tapi aku takut salah paham."

"Huh, kau mulai menyebalkan Ced. Aku mengatakan padanya kalau kau adalah pacarku."

"Memangnya kau mau?" Astoria mendongak menatap Cedric setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang menurutnya aneh itu.

"Aku tak suka pura-pura bodoh Ced, jadi apa maksudmu itu eh?"

"Kita sama-sama patah hati, aku dikhianati dan kau dicampakan (maaf untuk itu, tapi kau tahu Draco telah mencintai Hermione sejak kecil kan) _back to topic_, kita sama-sama telah berjanji pada diri kita masing-masing untuk _move on_, dan untuk menepatinya takkan mudah jika tak punya partner bukan? Maka aku menawarkan diri padamu untuk jadi partner _move on_-mu dan kau jadi partner _move on_-ku, bagaimana?" Cedric tersenyum miring mirip Draco, membuat Astoria salah tingkah.

"Kau putus dengan Twigs?" sahut Astoria tak nyambung.

"Well, berkatmu kan? Oleh karena itu aku minta kau bertanggung jawab karena telah menyingkirkan partner _move on_-ku." Cedric mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Astoria.

Astoria memandangi tangan Cedric yang terjulur padanya. "What?" tanyanya.

"Kesepakatan untuk menjadi partner, seperti sepasang kekasih. Kita perlu saling membantu."

"Kau buat ini seperti mainan?" tanya Astoria tak percaya. Cedric menarik kembali tangannya.

"Tidak, aku serius. Aku tak memperlakukanmu seperti Twigs. Aku akan membuatmu melupakan Draco dan mencintaiku. Dan kau harus membuatku melupakan mantan kekasihku untuk mencintaimu. Itulah tugas kita dalam kesepakatan ini." Cedric menjelaskannya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana jika hanya salah satu dari kita yang berhasil?" tantang Astoria.

"Kita berdua harus berhasil. Tapi kalau memang yang kau katakan itu terjadi. Maka aku akan tetap bersamamu kalau aku yang berhasil membuatmu mencintaiku, tapi kalau kau yang berhasil membuatku mencintaimu sedangkan aku gagal melakukan hal yang sama padamu, aku menerima konsekuensinya. Kau bisa meninggalkanku." kata Cedric penuh keyakinan.

Astoria mengamati mimik Cedric yang terlihat sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Dengan yakin Astoria menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Cedric yang langsung disambutnya.  
"Aku akan pastikan kita berdua berhasil. Namun jika memang takdir berkata lain, aku tak akan membiarkan kau bersamaku jika kau tak mencintaiku walau aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan dua kali seperti yang kulakukan pada Draco. Aku takkan melakukannya padamu." Astoria melepaskan tangannya.

"Kita pasti berhasil. Sayang." seringai membelah wajah tampan Cedric Malfoy yang berhasil membuat Astoria Greengrass merona dan hampir sesak napas.  
Kelihatannya Cedric sudah mencuri start dan akan berhasil duluan.

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER WAS DATING DRACO MALFOY**  
**By Druella Wood**

_**Kita masih**_ _**tertegun oleh berita bahwa Hermione Granger kembali single, sepertinya gadis kita ini telah sibuk untuk move on. Hermione Granger yang tengah sibuk menjalankan syuting film terbarunya Beauty and the Beast di New York terlihat tengah berlibur akhir pekan bersama pacar barunya, aktor yang juga menjadi rekan bermainnya di film Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy. **_

_**Hermione Granger menemukan cinta baru atau kita dapat menyebutnya cinta lama yang kembali bersemi. Kita semua ingat kedua insan itu pernah dekat sebelumnya saat menjalani syuting film mereka yang ketiga dan keempat. Saat itu mereka terlihat sangat cocok dan bahagia dengan kehadiran satu sama lain. Namun mereka menampik semua dugaan dan membuktikannya dengan mengambil jalan masing-masing bagi hidup mereka. Hermione Granger berkencan dengan beberapa pria, sedangkan yang kita ketahui Draco Malfoy cukup lama menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria Greengrass. Menurut orang terdekat mereka, Malfoy dan Greengrass telah berpisah sejak enam bulan yang lalu**_**.**

_**Kedua bintang Harry Potter itu terlihat bermesraan saat tertangkap kamera sedang berkencan di sebuah restoran Italia di Mulberry Street, Manhattan, New York. Sepertinya Hermione kami menemukan cinta baru dalam diri pria yang berperan sebagai musuhnya di film it**_**u.**

_**Keduanya**_ _**terlihat**_ _**berjalan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan raya utama kawasan Five Points itu sebelum memasuki restoran. Seorang saksi mengatakan "Mereka tidak bisa berhenti**_** ce**_**kikikan dan tersenyum sepanjang waktu." **_

_**Sebelumnya di hari yang sama pada pagi harinya mereka tertangkap kamera berjalan beriringan di sebuah bandara di New York. Diduga Hermione datang untuk menjemput Draco Malfoy yang sengaja terbang dari Inggris ke New York untuk mengunjungi aktris cantik yang juga menjabat sebagai duta PBB termuda ini.**_

_**Saat itu Hermione menggunakan kaos panjang hitam dengan celana putih ketat serta flat shoes hitam. Tampak santai tanpa make up dan menggunakan topi warna hitam juga.**_

_**Hermione**_ _**dan Draco diduga bertemu terakhir kali ketika menghadiri pesta yang di adakan PBB di London beberapa waktu lalu. Saat itu mereka sempat membuat media gempar karena foto mereka yang diposting oleh Taylor Swift di akun instagram pribadi milik pelantun Blank Space tersebut. Diduga ketika mereka bertemu, Draco Malfoy masih menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria Greengrass.**_

_**Berdasarkan konferensi pers yang dilakukan Hermione saat itu, dirinya dan Draco Malfoy tidak memiliki hubungan apapun diluar pertemanan dan rekan kerja. Gadis cantik itu juga menyatakan bahwa Draco Malfoy menghadiri pesta tersebut secara tidak sengaja dan bergabung bersamanya sebagai seorang feminis.**_

_**Tapi tentu saja, jika anda akan mengencani seorang Hermione Granger, **__**anda**_ _**harus memiliki history yang cukup mengesankan - dan**_ _**Draco Malfoy telah mematahkannya. Dia dilaporka**_**n **_**berencana menempuh pendidikan manajemen bidang perikanan di Sparsholt College, Winchester.**_ _**Pria penyuka olahraga ini memang pernah bekerja di industri penangkapan ikan di Dorking saat berusia 11 tahun, oleh karena itu dia sangat tertarik dengan kegiatan memancing hingga berminat untuk menempuh pendidikan di bidang tersebut. Selain memancing, pria bersuara merdu ini juga sangat mahir bermain golf, tenis, roller skating, dan berkuda. Ia menyukai bahasa Perancis, dan tentu itu akan memudahkannya untuk mendapat restu dari keluarga Hermione Granger yang sebagian berkebangsaan Perancis. Karirnya di bidang entertainment juga tak dapat dipandang sebelah mata, sudah banyak film dan serial dibintanginya, ia juga menjalankan profesinya sebagai seorang model. Draco Malfoy bahkan dikabarkan telah menjalin kerja sama dengan sebuah label rekaman indie. Tentu semua fakta itu membuktikan bahwa pria ini selalu serius dengan segala sesuatu yang disukai dan dijalaninya. Dan jangan lupakan Malfoy Corp London yang dipimpinnya bersama kakak ketiganya Cedric Malfoy. **_

_**Kami senang Hermione telah menemukan cinta baru, dan itu**_  
_**jelas bahwa Draco Malfoy adalah penangkap yang baik.**_

Ginny terkikik setelah selesai membacakan artikel utama majalah gosssip langganannya yang baru terbit pagi tadi untuk Harry dan Ron.

"Mereka berhasil mengelabui media." kekeh Ron.

"Skenario mereka berjalan sukses." timpal Harry.

"Yeah, kau benar Harry. Mereka berhasil menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dengan rapat, kemudian mereka berhasil pula membuka hubungan mereka dengan sengaja kencan di depan umum tanpa harus konferensi pers." Ginny terdengar kelewat senang dengan hubungan asmara kedua temannya.

"Tapi mereka tetap harus konferensi pers Gin. _Crap!_ kau curang Ron!" jerit Harry sambil dengan refleks membanting joy-stick playstation milik Ron.

"_Bloody Hell _Harry! Aku membelinya dengan 20 pounds!" Ron mendelik pada teman rambut hitamnya tak terima.

"Well, sorry... aku akan menggantinya." kata Harry sambil nyengir.

"Menurutku sih itu terserah pada mereka Harry, apakah mereka akan konferensi pers atau tidak." kata Ginny tak terpengaruh dengan keributan yang baru saja dibuat kedua teman prianya.

"Yang jelas, mereka baru melihat Draco dan Mione jalan berdua saja sudah seheboh itu. Bagaimana jika mereka melihat ini eh?" Ron mengeluarkan sebuah botol dengan gulungan perkamen di dalamnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Harry.

"Memangnya kau belum dapat Harry?" Ginny menatap Harry tak percaya.

"Belum, memangnya apa itu?"

Ginny memutar bola matanya "Itu undangan Draco dan Mione. Bagaimana bisa mereka melewatkanmu eh?"

"Mungkin Mione mengirimkannya ke rumahku. Aku kan baru tiba di London sore tadi dan langsung kemari, jadi aku belum pulang ke rumah." kata Harry mengangkat bahu.

"Ini lihat Harry." Ron mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen dalam botol dan membuka ikatannya. "Kau lihat undangannya! Keren sekali kan?! Charlie tim kreatif kita yang membantu mereka membuatnya! Tak ku sangka mereka briliant juga. Haha..."

"Keren! Seperti perkamen di dunia sihir. Gambarnya bisa bergerak!" seru Harry mengamati perkamen yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Dan tulisan itu adalah tulisan mereka. Maksudku, font pada tulisan itu berasal dari style tulisan tangan mereka sendiri." kata Ginny.

"Mereka benar-benar gila. Menikah mendadak begini seperti tak ada hari esok." Harry menggelengkan kepalanya membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan menjadi tambah berantakan.

"Mereka sudah merencanakannya sejak 6 bulan lalu Harry." Harry menatap Ron tak percaya.

"Dan Hermione baru ikut serta merencanakannya tiga setengah bulan yang lalu." timpal Ginny.

"Apa maksudmu Gin?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya benar-benar bingung dengan maksud perkataan teman-temannya.

"Draco menyiapkan pernikahan mereka secara sepihak saat kembali dari New York kemari tiga setengah bulan lalu. Ia meminta bantuan kedua kakak iparnya yang memiliki event organizer dan kebetulan juga seorang desainer. Mereka berkerja cepat dalam dua setengah bulan dan semua persiapan hampir siap lebih dari tujuh puluh persen. Mereka keren sekali kan?! Oh kupikir aku akan menggunakan jasa mereka jika aku menikah nanti." oceh Ginny sumringah.

"Sepihak katamu? Lalu bagaimana dengan Hermione? Apa ia menerima begitu saja? Dia tak marah?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Dia bahkan mengamuk Harry, tentu saja. Tapi karena dia di keroyok oleh ibu dan kakak ipar Draco, ia jadi menerima semuanya. Hahaha... begitu Draco bercerita padaku. Hermione baru tahu soal pernikahan itu saat ia pulang ke Inggris tanpa sepengetahuan Draco untuk bertemu Alex."

"Benar-benar sinting." Harry memutar bola matanya.

"_By the way,_ kita jadi _best man_ mate!" Ron meninju pelan lengan Harry.

"_Seriously? _Wow! Ini benar-benar kejutan." Harry nyengir dan melakukan _high five _dengan Ron.

To Be Continue...

* * *

**Gimana dengan berita surat kabarnya? Jujur saya suka dengan berita buatan saya itu, wkwk xD**

**Untuk mencegah kebosanan dan ke-absurd-an fict ini, saya akan berusaha menyelesaikannya segera.**

**Electra Malfoy : Alice (Kakak Ipar Draco udah dateng beberapa hari setelah Draco telepon, kedatangan Astoria ini terjadi dua setengah bulan setelah Draco menelepon Alice.**

**narcisssy : Gatau Rob itu mikirnya gimana, kenapa bisa khilaf gitu tunangan sama Twigs T_T **

**Yellowers : hehe, thank you ya udah nunggu dan ga pernah absen review, itu merupakan bentuk apresiasi untuk saya :) Mungkin ini hanya lebih panjang sedikit dari chapter 7, tapi chapter selanjutnya Insya Allah lebih panjang dari ini :D  
**

**yuharu : waduh, berarti biasanya ga ada gregetnya ya? okelah semoga aja untuk selanjutnya bisa bikin greget lagi ._.v but overall,, thanks ya akhirnya ngasih review :)**

**dragonjun, Clairy Cornell, VeeQueenAir, Mrs. Alex Watson, scorpryena : mereka gak marahan, dan Hermione ga cemburu kok, nanti kalo marahan mulu **_**mainstream **_**xD kapan kelarnya dan kapan meritnya ._.v  
**

**Thanks for reading...**  
**Thanks for review...**  
**And Thanks for waiting...**

_**Druella Wood**_


	9. Chapter 9 (Wedding)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Rating: T**

**Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.**

* * *

Sudah dua bulan sejak Hermione menyelesaikan proses syuting filmnya dan kembali ke Inggris. Sejak dua bulan itu pula waktunya disibukan oleh persiapan pernikahannya, dan hari ini ia akan melepas predikat lajang-nya.

Hermione meremas lengan ayahnya dengan gugup. Mr. Granger menggenggam tangan putrinya yang berbalutkan sarung tangan putih se-siku dan melingkari lengannya, mencoba mengalirkan energi positif pada anak sulungnya tersebut.  
"Tenanglah _sweetheart_. Kau telah berhadapan dengannya 15 tahun tanpa kutemani, bahkan sekarang aku akan ada untuk mengantarkanmu berhadapan dengannya, jadi kenapa kau harus gugup?" Mr. Granger terkekeh mendengar putrinya mendengus karena ucapannya.

"Bisakah kau memberiku saran yang lebih berguna Dad? Daripada berkata yang tidak-tidak?" kata Hermione.

"Umm, apa misalnya? Kau mau kita merundingkan mengenai kasus klienku?" Hermione memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Sudahlah Dad, kau merusak _mood-_ku."

"Yah ampun, kau menyakiti hatiku nak." goda Mr. Granger.

Hermione terkekeh dan menepuk pelan lengan ayahnya. Sejak usianya 5 tahun, ia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya di akhir pekan selama hidupnya, namun Hermione tetap mendapatkan kasih sayang yang sangat cukup dari sosok seorang ayah. Hermione sangat dekat dengan ayahnya maupun ibunya. Hal yang sama juga dirasakan adiknya Alex, mereka berempat saling menyayangi. Semua orang bahkan takkan menyadari kalau mereka adalah keluarga _broken home_ ketika melihat mereka bersama, jika saja putri mereka tidak kelewat terkenal sehingga semua orang tahu cerita hidupnya.

Mereka masih terlihat harmonis ketika berkumpul. Sampai sekarang Hermione masih bingung kenapa kedua orang tuanya bisa bercerai, mereka terlihat baik-baik saja. Kadang ia berpikir apa mungkin profesi kedua orang tuanya yang sama-sama seorang pengacara menjadi penyebab perpisahan mereka? Mungkin karena kecermatan mereka dalam berargumen, mencari kesalahan lawan dan membela diri sehingga mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah dan kelewat serius menghadapi masalah kecil? Entahlah, Hermione tak pernah mempermasalahkannya lagi setelah usianya menginjak delapan tahun. Ia telah menerima keadaan keluarganya dengan lapang, begitu pula dia mengajarkan adiknya untuk tetap menjadi anak normal yang berprestasi walaupun kedua orang tua mereka telah berpisah.

Hermione selalu membimbing adiknya untuk menjadi seseorang yang membanggakan, ia bahkan memperkenalkan adiknya dalam dunia karirnya dengan mengajak adiknya menjadi model sejumlah _brand _terkenal seperti _burberry _yang digawanginya sebagai _brand ambasador._ Mereka tak pernah sedikitpun terlihat seperti anak yang berasal dari keluarga _broken home_. Semua orang menyukai kekompakan kakak beradik Granger itu.

Perceraian yang dialami kedua orang tuanya 20 tahun lalu tak membuatnya takut atau pesimis terhadap sebuah pernikahan, justru hal itu menjadi pelajaran baginya untuk tak mengulangi kegagalan kedua orang tuanya. Ia bahkan pernah hampir menikah muda dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Hermione menghembuskan napasnya dengan berlebihan mengingat mantan kekasihnya Will Adamowicz. Ia bersyukur karena tak jadi menikah dengan pria yang telah dikencaninya selama 3 tahun itu. Kalau saja mereka jadi menikah, ia takkan berada ditempatnya berdiri sekarang.  
Di ujung altar, bersama ayahnya yang akan mengantarkannya menuju pria idamannya sejak remaja yang telah menunggu dirinya beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Ginny dan Elena mendatangi Hermione dan Mr. Granger, mereka tampak cantik mengenakan gaun satin putih dengan model yang sama rancangan Rosalie.  
"Sekarang aku akan masuk duluan bersama dua bocah mungil ini Mione, Elena akan mengiringimu di belakang untuk memegangi ekor gaunmu. Kau siap Mione? Harus siap! sebaiknya kau tarik napas. Baiklah, hitung sampai lima, kemudian masuklah." Ginny mencium pipi Hermione dan berjalan keluar.

Hermione menarik napasnya dalam-dalam seperti saran Ginny dan mencoba mengatur emosinya setenang mungkin. Harum dari aroma bunga-bunga kesukaannya seperti mawar, lily, _orange blossom, dan fressia_ memenuhi indra penciumannya. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit rileks, untung saja ia masih sempat untuk mengurus detail kecil seperti dekorasi bunga-bunga itu sendiri. Hermione memilih semua bunga kesukaannya untuk hadir dalam pernikahannya, ia juga yang menentukan letak beberapa bunga seperti bunga _lily of the valley_ yang ia pesan langsung dari sebuah desa bernama Tondu di Selatan Wales untuk ia rangkai di setiap sudut langit-langit dekorasi. Hermione sangat menyukai bunga imut nan harum itu, bahkan ia menjadikannya sebagai buket bunga tangannya.  
Selain detail itu, Hermione juga mengurus catering, daftar tamu dan desain undangannya sendiri. Hermione bekerja sama dengan Draco dalam mendesain undangan pernikahan mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk memberikan sentuhan dunia sihir pada pesta pernikahan mereka, maka mereka membuat undangan berbahan dasar perkamen persis seperti perkamen yang biasa mereka gunakan ketika syuting film Harry Potter. Mereka meminta teman mereka yang juga tim kreatif dalam produksi film Harry Potter untuk membuat dan mencetak undangan mereka dengan font dari tulisan tangan mereka sendiri. Mereka juga memintanya untuk mensertakan foto mereka pada perkamen undangan itu dengan gambar 3 dimensi berhologram agar dapat terlihat bergerak seperti lukisan pada dunia sihir.

"Psst.. Hermione fokus okay! Sekarang keluarlah, jalan perlahan. Uncle Will, jaga langkah kalian agar stabil." bisik Elena memperingatkan.

Hermione berjalan bersama ayahnya secara perlahan melewati deretan para tamu yang berdiri menyambutnya dan ayahnya. Empat langkah di depan mereka, Ginny berjalan sebagai _maid of honour_ Hermione didampingi oleh dua anak perempuan cantik sebagai _junior bridesmaids y_ang mengenakan gaun satin organza putih dengan pita merah maroon yang melingkari pinggang mereka. Mereka Charlotte anak dari sepupu Hermione dan Scarlett keponakan Draco dari Oliver yang memegang keranjang berisi kelopak bunga putih di masing-masing tangan mungil mereka. Kedua _flower girl _itu menebarkan kelopak mawar putih dan kuntum _lily of the valle_y di sepanjang altar yang akan dilewati Hermione.

Sebuah musik klasik yang sebelumnya mengalun di seantero taman terbuka kediaman keluarga Malfoy yang menjadi latar permberkatan pernikahan Draco dan Hermione bermetamorfosa menjadi mars pernikahan setelah Hermione muncul. Hermione sedikit terkejut melihat Rosalie dan Cedric yang ternyata memainkan musik itu. Rosalie memainkan sebuah cello di samping piano putih mewah milik Cedric, mereka melakukannya seperti rekan pemusik profesional. Kedua musisi keluarga Malfoy selain Draco itu menatap Hermione tersenyum. Hermione membalas senyum mereka, mereka benar-benar keren dan sangat mempesona.  
Hermione kemudian mengalihkan netranya pada dekorasi sekelilingnya. Bukan hanya bunga-bunga yang menggantung menghiasi langit-langit dan rerumputan, tapi juga beberapa butir labu mulai dari yang berukuran kecil untuk di gantung menghiasi lampu sampai yang ukuran raksasa untuk di letakan begitu saja secara asal di atas rumput. Gadis itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja Alice dan Rosalie, mereka benar-benar menakjubkan.

Setelah puas menebar senyum terbaiknya yang tentunya telah diabadikan oleh banyak media yang diundang secara terbatas oleh kedua mempelai, Hermione kini memusatkan pandangannya pada pria pirang di ujung altar yang sedang menunggunya dengan senyum paling menawan yang pernah Hermione lihat. Pria itu begitu mempesona dengan balutan tuxedo putih, terlihat seperti pangeran negeri dongeng. Oh Hermione benar-benar merasa seperti Belle dalam film disney yang dibintanginya beberapa bulan lalu. Dengan refleks Hermione mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan ayahnya. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tak melepaskan pegangan ayahnya dan berlari seperti orang gila untuk menyerbu calon suaminya diujung sana.

Hermione dapat mendengar gumaman para tamu yang memuji penampilannya mulai dari tata rambutnya yang dikepang sanggul dan menyisakan beberapa helai rambut di kanan kiri wajahnya, ini adalah karya _hairstylist_ pribadi Hermione.

Gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang dirancang Alice untuk Hermione juga menjadi perhatian para tamu. Gaun itu membungkus tubuh Hermione dengan sempurna. Ekor gaun elegan itu menyapu jalan batu yang dilapisi rumput hijau tipis. Elena mengiringi ekor gaun Hermione.

Ayahnya baru saja berhasil membuatnya melewati altar dengan selamat. menyerahkan tangan putrinya ke atas telapak tangan calon menantunya.  
"Jaga dia baik-baik." gumam Mr. Granger penuh ketegasan.  
"Pasti." balas Draco.  
Mr. Granger mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada putri cantiknya sebelum mundur menuju kursi di samping mantan istrinya.

Kedua mempelai saling menatap penuh arti sampai sebuah dehaman dari pendeta di hadapan mereka menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.  
"Kalian bisa mulai mengucapkan janji nak." kata sang pendeta tua mempersilahkan.

"Hermione Charlotte Duerre Granger, Hari ini aku berdiri di sini karena aku membutuhkan sedikit cinta dan sedikit simpati darimu. Kau menunjukan padaku cinta yang menakjubkan. Aku butuh sedikit rasa manis dalam hidupku. Maka hari ini aku memilihmu untuk menjadi pemanis dalam hidupku, untuk menjadi _My Sugar._Hermione Granger, aku akan mencintai dan menghargaimu dalam senang maupun duka, miskin ataupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kita. Hari ini aku menikahi seseorang yang begitu berbeda, tapi begitu sama." Draco menatap hazel Hermione yang berkaca-kaca.  
"Hermione, aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri, dan semua orang tahu seberapa aku mencintai diriku sendiri." guyon Draco membuat mempelai wanitanya beserta seluruh tamu terkekeh mendengarnya.  
Draco memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka pada jari Hermione.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku berdiri di sini karena aku hanya ingin berada dimanapun kau berada. Teruslah menatapku. Andai kubisa, akupun akan memandangimu sepanjang waktu. Aku ingin berjuang bersamamu, membangun keluarga bersamamu, melihatmu dan berada di sampingmu saat aku membuka mata disetiap pagiku. Kau adalah inspirasi dan salah satu alasan aku untuk hidup. Kemarin adalah sejarah, besok adalah misteri, maka kini kuucapkan selamat tinggal pada diriku yang dulu, semua itu sudah berlalu. Draco Malfoy aku akan mencintai dan menghargaimu dalam senang maupun duka, miskin ataupun kaya, sakit maupun sehat sampai maut memisahkan kita." Hermione tersenyum. Mereka berdua menitihkan air mata.  
"Dan aku tak sabar untuk membawamu pulang." lanjut Hermione sambil menyeringai.  
Hermione memasangkan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari Draco.

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga serta kerabat, hari ini saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi  
suami istri yang sah, dalam nama Tuhan, dan apa yang dipersatukan Tuhan, tidak boleh diceraikan manusia, Amin!" sang pendeta mengesahkan pernikahan Hermione dan Draco.

Draco menarik dagu Hermione lembut dan membimbing bibir pink Hermione menuju bibirnya sendiri. Mereka berciuman dalam rasa haru. Hermione terus mengalirkan air mata bahagia sambil menyambut ciuman Draco yang sarat akan perasaan, perasaan bahagia, haru, dan perasaan menang. Ya, Draco merasakan kemenangan karena telah berhasil mendapatkan dan memperjuangkan wanita yang kini telah sah menjadi istrinya.

Tepukan tangan para tamu dan siulan dari para _best man_ dan teman pria mereka menyadarkan Hermione dan Draco yang sebelumnya telah hanyut dalam ciuman mereka.

Draco membimbing Hermione yang melingkari lengan kanannya dengan kedua tangan untuk berjalan diiringi tebaran bunga dan beras.

Seluruh keluarga dan kerabat dekat Hermione dan Draco bergantian menyalami dan memberi selamat pada mereka.

Hermione telah berdiri membelakangi para tamu yang telah bersiap untuk mendapatkan buket bunga pengantin yang akan dilemparkan Hermione.  
Seluruh teman-teman Hermione dan Draco yang belum menikah telah bersiap untuk menangkap buket bunga Hermione. Dengan sedikit main-main, Hermione akhirnya melemparkan buket bunganya dalam hitungan ketiga. Terdengar jeritan dari para gadis, kemudian ketika berbalik, Hermione mendapati Elena sedang melompat kegirangan sambil memegang buket bunga yang baru saja dilemparnya.

Setelah melakukan sesi foto, Draco meninggalkan Hermione bersama teman-teman kuliahnya dan berjalan ke arah piano putih Cedric. Ia mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jari panjangnya, mengundang semua mata para tamu, keluarga, termasuk istrinya yang memandangnya dari jauh.

Draco mulai bernyanyi

"_What would I do without your smart mouth?_  
_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_  
_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_  
_What's going on in that beautiful mind_  
_I'm on your magical mystery ride_  
_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

_How many times do I have to tell you_  
_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_  
_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_  
_You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you, oh oh_

_Give me all of you_  
_Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_  
_Risking it all, though it's hard_

_'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_  
_You're my end and my beginning_  
_Even when I lose I'm winning_  
_'Cause I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you_  
_I give you all of me_  
_And you give me all of you."_

Draco tersenyum pada Hermione yang sedang menitihkan air matanya. Para tamu memberikan tepukan tangan pada Draco.

Setelah selesai Draco langsung memainkan intro baru dengan pianonya, ia kembali bernyanyi dengan akustik, kali ini musiknya lebih ceria.

"_I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down_  
_I need your loving, loving_  
_I need it now_  
_When I'm without you_  
_I'm something weak_  
_You got me begging, begging_  
_I'm on my knees_  
_I don't wanna be needing your love_  
_I just wanna be deep in your love_  
_And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,_  
_'Cause I really don't care where you are_  
_I just wanna be there where you are_  
_And I gotta get one little taste_  
_Sugar... Yes, please..._  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?_  
_I'm right here, 'cause I need_  
_Little love, and little sympathy_  
_Yeah, you show me good loving_  
_Make it alright_  
_Need a little sweetness in my life_  
_Sugar... Yes, please..._  
_Won't you come and put it down on me?"_ Terdengar siulan panjang dari para _best man_ yang terdiri dari Theo, Harry, Ron, Blaise dan jeritan para tamu wanita.

Detik selanjutnya Draco berdiri dengan mike-nya bersamaan dengan kemunculan band Maroon 5 di atas panggung. Para tamu wanita terutama teman kuliah dan teman model Hermione mengeluarkan jeritan maut mereka. Hermione dan Elena hanya menutup mulut mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil menatap tak percaya ke arah panggung.

Adam Levine sang pentolan band melanjutkan nyanyian akustik Draco diiringi permainan band-nya.

_"My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for_

_I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste_

_Sugar... Yes, please..  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here... Cause I need  
Little love, and little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar! Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

_Yeah, I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern, California day  
I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my Sugar... Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, and little sympathy  
So, baby, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Sugar! Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?_

**_oOo_**

Resepsi pernikahan berlangsung tak kalah meriah dengan prosesi pemberkatan. Dengan tamu lebih banyak dibanding saat pemberkatan sore tadi. Alice, Rosalie, Hermione, dan dengan bantuan para _bridesmaids_ juga _best man_ telah menyulap ruang tengah Malfoy Manor yang luas menjadi aula pesta yang megah, mereka tetap memasang berbagai kanopi seperti di halaman Malfoy Manor pada langit-langit ruangan.

Lampu kristal mewah di tengah langit-langit ruangan bersinar dibalik hiasan bunga-bunga yang melilitnya.  
Tepat di bawahnya, lantai dansa telah dipenuhi para tamu yang berdansa dengan iringan musik klasik yang dimainkan secara langsung oleh Alexandre Desplat.

Mereka menggelar pesta indoor dan outdoor, jadi ada dua lantai dansa. Di dalam aula ruang tengah dan di halaman Malfoy Manor tempat pemberkatan pernikahan Draco dan Hermione.

Pada resepsi kali ini Draco mengenakan tuksedo abu-abu dengan dasi kupu-kupu sedangkan Hermione mengenakan gaun rancangan Rosalie. Gaun itu tak kalah memukau dari gaun pemberkatannya tadi sore. Warnanya hijau lembut dengan aksen emas pada pinggang dan bahunya. Gaun tanpa lengan yang berpotongan bahu seperti gaun dewi-dewi Yunani itu jatuh menjuntai membungkus tubuh Hermione dengan sempurna.

Hermione sedikit terkejut mendapati Astoria datang pada pesta pernikahannya. Walaupun ia tak datang saat pemberkatan, tapi Hermione cukup terperangah melihat mantan kekasih suaminya sekaligus rivalnya dalam mendapatkan hati suaminya menghadiri resepsi pernikahan mereka.

Seharusnya Hermione tak perlu kaget, karena Cedric sudah meminta izinnya untuk mengundang Astoria sebagai temannya, tapi tetap saja. Dia tahu Astoria sangat membencinya, namun saat menemuinya tadi, wanita bersurai hitam itu mengucapkan selamat padanya dengan senyum tulus, berbeda dengan saat ia memberi selamat beberapa bulan lalu ketika terakhir kali bertemu di kantor Draco dan Cedric. Kali ini Astoria bahkan memeluknya seperti seorang saudara. Selama berhadapan dengan Hermione dan Draco, Cedric terus merangkul bahu Astoria, seperti menjaganya untuk tak hancur berkeping-keping seperti porselen retak.

Setelah dirasa telah menyalami semua tamu, baik tamu formal seperti Mr. Ban Ki Moon, rekan-rekan Hermione di PBB, dan rekan bisnis keluarga Malfoy, maupun tamu lain seperti teman se-profesi artis mereka, Draco menarik tangan Hermione menuju lantai dansa di halaman Malfoy Manor. Draco meletakan tangannya di pinggul Hermione, sedangkan Hermione meletakan tangannya di dada Draco. Mereka berdansa dalam diam, hanya saling menatap dan menghayati aransemen gubahan composer ternama yang juga mengisi soundtrack film mereka, Alexandre Desplat.

"Kau senang?" bisik Draco.

"Aku merasa menjadi gadis yang lebih beruntung dari Belle ataupun princess disney lainnya, bahkan Kate Middleton sekalipun." Hermione tak bisa menahan senyum puas di bibirnya.

Draco balas tersenyum dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hermione. "Akupun merasa jauh lebih beruntung dari Dewa Zeus yang punya permaisuri mempesona dan banyak selir cantik."

"Aku tersanjung." Hermione berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Draco sambil mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Draco.  
Draco mempererat pelukannya, kini mereka tak lagi berdansa, hanya bergeser teratur dari kiri ke kanan dan begitu seterusnya tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Ehm." sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Dad." Draco memutar bola matanya.

Lucius Malfoy terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat pada putra bungsu dan menantu barunya. "Maaf mengganggu son, tapi seperti tradisi keluarga kita, aku perlu mengajak menantuku untuk berdansa di hari pernikahannya." Mr Malfoy menyeringai pada anak bungsunya.

"Huh, well silahkan berdansa dengan ayahku dear. Aku akan mengajak ibumu saja kalau begitu." kata Draco sebelum mengecup pipi Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum dan mulai berdansa dengan ayah mertuanya dengan sedikit grogi.  
"Akhirnya kalian bersatu juga." Lucius membuka pembicaraan.

"Yeah, terima kasih atas restumu ayah. Err boleh kupanggil kau ayah?" Hermione merasakan semburat merah di pipinya.

Lucius terkekeh sebelum menjawab "Tentu. Alice dan Rosalie juga memanggilku Dad."

Hermione dapat melihat Draco sedang berdansa dengan Narcissa Malfoy beberapa meter di sampingnya. Mr. Malfoy melirik arah pandangan Hermione.

"Hey Son! Gagal mengajak ibu mertuamu eh?" ejek Lucius.

"Ibu mertuaku sedang berkencan dengan ayah mertuaku." kata Draco sambil mengedikan kepalanya ke arah lantai dansa di dalam manor.

Hermione menatap Draco yang mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya, dan segera mencari-cari sosok kedua orang tuanya dalam kumpulan orang-orang yang berdansa dalam ruangan besar itu dari jendela kaca besar. Kemudian ia mendapati sesosok wanita dengan rambut cokelat lurus yang di gelung elegan sedang berdansa dengan seorang pria berambut hitam agak berombak. Hermione tak dapat melihat dengan jelas, namun ia menangkap siluet kedua orang itu berada dalam posisi yang sangat intim. Seperti sepasang kekasih atau suami istri. Hermione tersenyum memandang kedua orang tuanya.

"Dad, kurasa calon istriku sudah rindu padaku, kau tak boleh memonopolinya lagi." Draco datang menginterupsi dan langsung menarik tangan Hermione menuju sebuah jembatan kecil di atas sungai buatan di sebelah utara area taman.

"Dasar pengantin baru." Dengus Lucius Malfoy.

.

"Dari sini kita bisa melihat semuanya kau tahu?" Draco tampak bersemangat, matanya berkilat jahil.

"Kau tampan sekali sih!" goda Hermione tak nyambung sambil nyengir menampakan giginya yang putih.

"Eh?" Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Rambutmu berkibar lembut disapu angin dan berkilau tertimpa sinar rembulan, matamu berbinar jernih, bibirmu merekah senyum bahagia yang sangat mempesona." Hermione berbicara layaknya sedang membaca puisi dengan gaya melamun Luna Lovegood.

"Aku bisa terbang kalau saja kau bukan hanya menggodaku." dengus Draco.

"Hahaha... aku serius. Baiklah, apa yang bisa kudapatkan dengan berdiri disini selain angin malam eh?" Hermione tak hentinya tersenyum memandangi Draco.

"Disana." Draco mengedikan dagu runcingnya ke arah meja-meja bundar tempat para tamu berbincang dan makan.  
Hermione mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan suaminya. Hermione dapat melihat di sebuah meja bundar kedua dari kanan jendela, adiknya Alex sedang berbincang dan bercanda dengan Ginny hanya berdua, terkadang mereka hanya saling menatap, lalu tersenyum tak jelas. Hermione yakin mereka sedang saling menggoda satu sama lain, padahal mereka sama-sama saling naksir.  
Hermione terkekeh dan berkata "Mereka itu... huh, sama-sama berlagak seperti teman. Tapi aku tahu mereka saling naksir, aku bahkan berani bertaruh kalau saat ini mereka sedang saling menggoda."

"Okay, berarti kau sudah merestui mereka?" tanya Draco dengan senyum miringnya.

Hermione mengedikan bahunya "Alex adikku, dia pria yang baik di mataku, setidaknya begitu aku dan kedua orang tuaku mendidiknya. Kemudian Ginny adalah sahabat aktris terdekatku. Lebih dari separuh hidupku aku mengenalnya, sama lamanya dengan aku mengenalmu. Aku tahu Ginny gadis yang baik dan pintar. So, apa lagi yang perlu kupertimbangkan?"

Draco mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil mengelus-elus dagunya, kemudian ia menunjuk manornya, tepatnya jendela ruang tengah Malfoy Manor yang menjadi lokasi lain pesta.  
Seorang pria sangat tampan dan mempesona dengan surai perunggu sedang berdansa anggun dengan seorang wanita bergaun abu-abu selutut dan rambut hitam yang hanya kuncir kuda sederhana. Hermione menatap Draco dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Cedric benar-benar berkencan dengan Astoria?" tanya Hermione.

"Sepertinya begitu. Cedric bilang mereka sedang saling membantu untuk _move on_."

"Kau setuju?" kini Hermione yang bertanya sambil mengamati ekspresi Draco.

"Tentu, mereka berdua adalah orang yang kusayangi. Aku tak ingin mereka hancur, jadi saat mereka bisa saling membantu untuk menjadi lebih baik, aku tentu akan mendukungnya. Aku sudah melihat efeknya, Cedric tak lagi seperti orang gila. Dia mulai pulih, mulai memperhatikan penampilannya lagi, kembali fokus bekerja, dan lebih banyak tersenyum." Draco tersenyum miring.

"Ya, tadi aku juga melihatnya. Ia bahkan terus memegangi Astoria seperti takut gadis itu akan pingsan atau menjerit-jerit." gumam Hermione.

Draco terkekeh. "Dan Astoria sekarang sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya, kau tentu ingat pertemuan terakhir kita bertiga di Malfoy Corp? Kau bisa lihat perbandingannya. Ia bahkan datang ke acara pernikahan kita dan tersenyum, itu sebuah kemajuan besar. Aku tahu Cedric sangat bisa diandalkan dalam masalah seperti ini."

Hermione mengerti maksud dari 'Bisa Diandalkan' pada kalimat Draco, lalu terkikik "Semua pria Malfoy bisa diandalkan dalam hal itu."

"Tepat sekali." Draco menyeringai.

"Ada lagi yang bisa kau tunjukan dari sini?" kata Hermione sambil menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Draco.

Draco menunjuk ke satu titik di kursi taman di bawah kanopi bunga _lily of the valley_ arah pukul sebelas dari tempat mereka berdiri.  
Hermione memicingkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pengelihatannya karena arah yang ditunjuk Draco minim pencahayaan.

"_Holly Shitt." _gumam Hermione.

"Why?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Elena dan Theo? Apa tak ada yang lebih brengsek dari Nott eh?" Hermione mendelik pada suaminya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua manusia berbeda gender yang sedang bercumbu mesra di dalam keremangan malam. Mereka terlihat seperti pendosa yang tak kenal hari esok, Elena terlihat duduk di pangkuan Theodore Nott dan terus menunduk saling bercumbu dengan anak tunggal keluarga Nott itu.

"Tadi dia menangkap bungaku, aku harap bukan Nott orangnya." gerutu Hermione.

"Aku tak akan menyangkal kalau dia sedikit brengsek Mione." Hermione mendelikan matanya pada suaminya yang segera melanjutkan.

"Well, dia memang tidur dengan banyak wanita, tapi bukan berarti dia tak dapat berkomitmen. Sejak sekolah, bahkan dialah yang paling berkomitmen atas segala hal dibandingkan aku atau Blaise. Dia serius dengan apa saja yang disukainya. Saat _high school _ia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis selama 3 tahun, itu bukan waktu pacaran yang singkat untuk ukuran anak sekolah Hermione." Hermione hendak membuka mulutnya namun didahului oleh Draco.  
"Dan selama berpacaran, ia tak pernah selingkuh atau bahkan _flirting_ sedikitpun pada gadis lain." Draco mengamati wajah istrinya yang sedang berpikir, seperti akan memutuskan sesuatu.

"Kuharap kau memang benar-benar telah mengenalnya, karena aku tak mau Elena dipermainkan. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakak perempuanku sendiri. Terlepas dari kebrengsekan Nott, sebenarnya aku sangat setuju dengan teman tampanmu itu. Dia sempurna untuk Elena." Hermione terkikik melihat wajah dingin Draco setelah ia menyebut Theodore Nott tampan.

"Kau lebih tampan suamiku." Hermione mencubit pipi Draco.

Draco merengkuh wajah Hermione dengan kedua tangannya dan melumat bibir ranum istrinya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Hey pengantin baru!" terdengar teriakan dua orang pria yang menginterupsi ciuman pengantin baru itu.

"Harry, Ron... sebaiknya kalian urus saja pacar kalian masing-masing okay! Mengganggu saja." dengus Hermione.

"Suamimu sendiri yang meminta kami mengurus ini semua, jadi aku takkan membiarkanmu menghancurkan usaha kami Mione." kata Harry.

"Well, Yang Mulia Hermione Charlotte Duerre Malfoy dan Yang Mulia Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy, trip kalian sudah siap." Ron berkata sambil membungkukan badannya seperti seorang pelayan kerajaan.

Draco terkekeh "Thanks Mate!" Draco membantu Hermione turun dari jembatan lalu memeluk Ron dan Harry bergantian. "Aku janji, aku akan gantian membantu pernikahan kalian nanti." seringai membelah wajah Draco.

"Kami pegang janjimu." kata Harry.

"Apa yang kalian maksud adalah _honeymoon_? Oh bahkan kalian masih belum mau memberitahukan padaku kemana aku akan pergi!" rajuk Hermione.

"Ini kado pernikahan dariku Mione, jadi sifatnya _surprise_. Kau akan tahu saat kita mencapai setengah perjalanan." Draco merangkul dan mengecup puncak kepala Hermione penuh sayang.

"Uh menyebalkan. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu." Hermione hendak kembali ke dalam Malfoy Manor.

Draco menahan pergelangan tangan istrinya "Tak perlu, aku suka kau mengenakan gaun itu."  
Rona merah di pipi Hermione bertambah nyata dengan siulan iseng dari kedua sahabat laki-lakinya.

**_oOo_**

Keluarga Hermione dan Draco melepas kedua anak mereka untuk berangkat ke tempat tujuan bulan madu mereka di jalan utama gerbang Malfoy Manor. Draco Malfoy masuk ke Aston Martin putih miliknya yang telah dihias dengan sangat cantik namun tetap keren oleh Alice dan Alex.

Draco menyalakan mesin mobilnya saat Hermione memeluk ayah dan ibunya.  
"Hati-hati dear." kata kedua orang tua Hermione.  
Kemudian Hermione memeluk Narcissa dan Lucius dan langsung masuk ke mobil. Draco telah bersiap menancap gas dengan perlahan sambil melambai pada keluarga dan para tamu.

"Jaga baik-baik putriku nak." Mr. Granger menepuk bahu Draco dari luar jendela pengemudi.

"Pasti Dad." Draco tersenyum dan menatap Mr. Granger dengan penuh hormat dan tanggung jawab.

Mr. Granger manarik tangannya sambil mengangguk dan balas tersenyum pada Draco.  
Draco melajukan mobilnya perlahan hingga perbatasan jalan kawasan rumahnya dengan jalan raya dan langsung menambah kecepatan mobilnya 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya setelah masuk ke jalan raya. Hermione tak protes dengan cara mengemudi Draco seperti yang akan dilakukan gadis lain, ia justru menyeringai menatap Draco yang juga sedang menatapnya masih sambil mengemudi.

"Belum satu hari kau resmi menjadi seorang Malfoy, kau sudah dapat menyeringai seperti aku." kekeh Draco.

"Well, aku memang berbakat." kata Hermione.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah musik, sepertinya intro sebuah lagu. Hermione melirik Draco yang sedang tersenyum lembut menatapnya sambil sesekali melihat ke jalan. Draco mulai bernyanyi.

"_Whenever I see your face the world disappears,_  
_All in a single glance so revealing._  
_You smile and I feel as though I've know you for years._  
_How do I know to trust what I'm feeling?_  
_I believe my heart,_  
_What else can I do?_  
_When every part of every thought leads me_  
_straight to you._  
_I believe my heart._  
_There's no other choice,_  
_For now whenever my heart speaks, I can only hear your voice_."

Hermione menatap Draco dengan berbinar, ia tahu lagu itu. '_I believe my heart' sa_lah satu lagu kesukaannya yang dinyanyikan secara duet oleh salah satu personel boyband favoritnya Duncan '_Blue' _bersama seorang penyanyi wanita bernama Keedie.  
Hermione melanjutkan bagiannya.

_"The life-time before we met has faded away._  
_How did I live a moment without you?_  
_You don't have to speak at all, I know what you'd say._  
_And I know every secret about you._  
_I believe my heart._  
_It believes in you._  
_It's telling me that what I see is completely true._  
_I believe my heart._  
_How can it be wrong?_  
_It says that what I feel for you I will feel my whole life long._

Draco dan Hermione menyanyikan reff-nya kembali secara bersama-sama hingga selesai, kemudian tertawa.

"Tak ku sangka kau sudah mahir menyanyi dari saat terakhir kita karaoke." goda Draco.

Hermione mencubit lengan Draco "Tentu saja, kau harus menonton film Beauty and the Beast nanti!"

"Tidak mau, aku tak mau melihat istriku berciuman dengan pria lain." dengus Draco.

"Uh, please Draco. Kau hanya perlu menutup matamu jika aku mulai berciuman dengan Beast."

Draco tak menjawab.  
"Romantis sekali lagunya, kau menyiapkannya?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?" kini Hermione menghadapkan tubuh sepenuhnya pada Draco dan memunggungi pintu.

"Hanya kebetulan." jawab Draco dingin.

"Menyebalkan. Kalau kau marah, aku mau pulang saja." Hermione membenarkan posisi duduknya seperti semula mengghadap dashboard sambil menyilangkan tangan dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak-anak Hermione." kata Draco dengan suara datar.

Hermione menatap Draco tak percaya. "Belum dua puluh empat jam aku menjadi istrimu kau sudah memperlakukan aku seperti ini." Hermione memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.  
Draco menyentuh lembut tangan Hermione yang terkepal kuat di pangkuannya, ia mengelusnya untuk melonggarkan kepalan tangannya.  
"Jangan begini, nanti tanganmu sakit." Draco menyusupkan jari-jarinya yang panjang diantara jemari Hermione.

"Maafkan aku, maksudku tadi kau jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu saat aku mengemudi. Membuatku ingin menciummu saja." kata Draco yang kemudian mendapatkan pukulan di lengan atletisnya.

Lebih baik kita menyanyi lagi saja, Draco kembali menyetel sebuah lagu yang lebih ceria.  
"Woohoo... Ed Sheeran!" senyum Hermione merekah.

"Ron memberiku CD-nya, dia dapat beberapa dari Ed setelah membintangi video clipnya."

"Waow! Jahat, kenapa dia tak memberiku juga."

Draco tak menyahuti Hermione dan malah mulai menyanyi.  
_"It's late in the evening_  
_Glass on the side_  
_I've been sat with you_  
_For most of the night_  
_Ignoring everybody here_  
_We wish they would disappear_  
_So maybe we could get down now_  
_I don't wanna know_  
_If you're getting ahead of the program_  
_I want you to be mine, lady_  
_To hold your body close_  
_Take another step into the no-man's land_  
_For the longest time lady_  
_I need you darling_  
_Come on set the tone_  
_If you feel you're falling_  
_Won't you let me know"_

"Ho..o.. ..." senandung keduanya menggema di mobil. Draco melakukan rap pada bagian lagu itu yang memang aslinya dinyanyikan secara rap oleh Ed Sheeran.  
Mereka bernyanyi bersama sambil berteriak-teriak sampai lelah sendiri selama perjalanan. Perjalanan mereka menuju bandara berlanjut dengan diiringi instrument santai A Nova Vida milik Carter Burwell.

* * *

**InStyle Magazine**

**DRACO &amp; HERMIONE HERE COMES THE BRIDE!**  
_**by : Colin Creevey**_

_**London**_** \- Akhir pekan lalu Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger (sekarang Malfoy) mengikat janji pernikahan di Malfoy Manor, kediaman mewah keluarga besar Malfoy di Wiltshire, Inggris, di hadapan para keluarga, kerabat, dan tamu undangan lainnya.**

**Pernikahan kedua selebritis ini mengejutkan banyak pihak terutama dari kalangan fans berat keduanya. Pasalnya keduanya tak pernah mendeklarasikan hubungan asmara mereka sebelumnya, bahkan mereka baru terlihat makan siang bersama pertengahan bulan lalu di sebuah restoran Italia di New York dan selalu menolak untuk menjelaskan hubungan mereka pada media. Namun saat ini semua orang dikejutkan dengan pernikahan mereka yang tiba-tiba, yang walaupun memunculkan banyak pertanyaan, tapi juga memberikan euforia tersendiri bagi para fans mereka yang selalu mengharapkan mereka untuk bersatu baik dalam film sebagai Tom Felton dan Emma Watson, maupun dalam kehidupan nyata mereka sebagai Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger.**

**Resepsi pernikahan kedua bintang Harry Potter ini dihadiri oleh tamu undangan baik dari kalangan orang biasa, artis, pengusaha, sampai pejabat PBB. Selain para pemain film Harry Potter, tamu dari kalangan selebritis yang juga hadir seperti Victoria Beckham dan suaminya David Beckham, Taylor Swift dan kekasihnya Calvin Harris, Luke Evans, Dan Stefans, Paris Hilton, Ashley Greene, Leonardo DiCaprio, dan Logan Lerman, namun Draco dan Hermione tidak diragukan lagi tetap menjadi daya tarik utama.**

**Resepsi pernikahan berjalan meriah, hampir sebagian acara pesta dilakukan di luar ruangan.**  
**Pasalnya, pemberkatan yang berkonsep **_**garden party**_** ini dilakukan di halaman Malfoy Manor yang luasnya luar biasa, jadi resepsi pernikahan yang berlangsung saat matahari terbenam itu dilaksanakan di halaman tempat pemberkatan dan juga di dalam Manor megah milik **_**Malfoys Family**_**. Para tamu selain mendapatkan pelayanan yang baik, juga dimanjakan dengan pemandangan matahari terbenam yang terlihat dalam landscape sempurna dari halaman Malfoy Manor. Kanopi-kanopi bunga yang didominasi oleh bunga mungil **_**lily of the valley**_** menghiasi setiap sudut area taman dan ruang tengah manor yang menjadi lokasi pesta. Lantai dansa berbahan kayu di sediakan di area taman sedangkan lantai dansa berbahan marmer bisa di gunakan di dalam Manor. **

**Untuk acara makan malam disajikan dengan gaya makan malam keluarga di halaman maupun di dalam manor.**  
**Dengan dekorasi yang terlihat manakjubkan dan segala sesuatunya di-**_**setting**_** dengan warna-warna netral termasuk putih dan ivory, pernikahan pasangan yang sangat di harapkan oleh banyak fans di seluruh dunia ini terlihat seperti di dunia dongeng. Semua berkat campur tangan kedua kakak ipar Draco Malfoy, Alice Malfoy istri dari Adrian Malfoy (kakak kedua Draco) dan Rosalie Malfoy yang biasa dikenal dengan nama gadisnya Rosalie Hale sebelum menikah dengan Oliver Malfoy (kakak pertama Draco).**  
**Kedua wanita modis yang juga merupakan pengusaha e**_**vent organizer**_** dan desainer terkenal ini berada dibalik layar dalam persiapan pernikahan Draco dan Hermione.**

**Meskipun pada pesta resepsi pernikahan mereka banyak dihadiri tamu dari banyak kalangan yang merupakan teman-teman seprofesi Hermione dan Draco, namun pemberkatan pernikahan mereka yang diadakan pada sore harinya di halaman Malfoy Manor hanya dihadiri keluarga dan kerabat terdekat dari kedua belah pihak saja. Hal tersebut dikarenakan kedua mempelai ingin momen spesial mereka berlangsung privat dan khidmat.**

**Kabarnya, mereka akan langsung berangkat ke Amerika untuk berbulan madu setelah selesai menggelar resepsi pernikahan. Namun belum diketahui kemana tepatnya Draco Malfoy akan membawa istrinya untuk menghabiskan bulan madu mereka, karena dari orang terdekat Hermione menyatakan bahwa sang mempelai wanita sendiri pun juga belum mengetahui tempat tujuan mereka sampai mereka sampai disana. **

**"Draco Malfoy selalu penuh kejutan." ujar Ronald Weasley saat diwawancara akhir pekan lalu setelah melepas pengantin untuk pergi bulan madu. Weasley dan Potter yang merupakam **_**Best Man**_** dari Draco Malfoy selain Theodore Nott dan Blaise Zabini mengaku bahwa mereka yang mengurus segala keperluan perjalanan bulan madu pasangan pengantin baru tersebut, namun mereka menolak untuk membocorkan kemana tujuan bulan madu Hermione dan Draco.**

**Hmm, sepertinya kita setuju bahwa Draco Malfoy memang penuh kejutan.**  
**Congratulations to the happy couple!**

* * *

**Harper's Bazaar Magazine**

[_Cover : Draco &amp; Hermione sedang berpose dalam sesi foto setelah pemberkatan]_

**DRAMIONE IS REAL!**  
**Feltson To Be a Fact Since a Wizardry Royal Wedding!**

_**by Rita Skeeter**_

**Akhirnya Hermione Granger kini telah resmi menjadi Hermione Malfoy. Tentu hal ini menggemparkan seluruh dunia, terutama para Dramione Shipper (sebutan untuk fans Hermione dan Draco). Karena seperti yang semua orang ketahui, bahwa pasangan ini merupakan salah satu pasangan paling diharapkan dapat bersatu namun juga menjadi pasangan paling mustahil untuk bersatu bukan hanya di film tapi juga di dunia nyata.**

**Kedua sejoli ini selalu rajin menampik segala pertanyaan media atau fans yang menyangkut hubungan keduanya. Mereka juga terlihat selalu menjaga jarak setiap tampil berdua di depan publik, seperti ada masalah pribadi. Padahal kita semua tahu bahwa mereka pernah menjadi sangat akrab saat masih menjalani syuting film kedua dan ketiga mereka, tapi tingkah laku mereka saat beranjak dewasa menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan dan dugaan dari para fans.**

**Terlepas dari itu semua, begitu banyak fans keduanya di seluruh dunia yang menginginkan keduanya bersatu baik dalam cerita fiksi novel fantasi karya J.K Rowling, maupun dalam kehidupan nyata keduanya. Namun takdir berkata lain, jarak yang Draco dan Hermione buat diantara mereka menjadikan bersatunya mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih sama mustahilnya dengan hubungan mereka dalam novel yang memang berperan sebagai musuh satu sama lain.**

**Tapi pada pekan lalu semua tembok kemustahilan itu jelas telah musnah dengan digelarnya pernikahan akbar dua penyihir berbakat ini. Pernikahan megah yang dilaksanakan di Malfoy Manor dan dihadiri oleh para keluarga, kerabat dekat, teman sekolah, kolega, dan teman seprofesi kedua mempelai ini menjadi kejutan yang membahagiakan bagi para **_**Dramione Shippers**_**.**

**Setelah memposting di account twitter pribadinya foto **_**selfie**_**-nya sendiri yang tengah mengenakan gaun pengantin berlatar salah satu kamar megah di Malfoy Manor dengan caption '**_**Do'akan aku, semoga aku tak terjatuh saat berjalan di altar.**_**' banyak mention yang masuk ke akun twitternya, rata-rata berasal dari para fans-nya yang menyatakan selamat dan kegembiraan mereka karena akhirnya dua idola mereka benar-benar bersatu. Hari itu juga pernikahan megah Dramione menjadi **_**trending topic**_** selama dua hari di twitter dengan **_**hastag**_** #WizardryRoyalWeddingDramione**  
**Dramione kini menjadi nyata, Dramione is Real, kalimat itu yang paling banyak di **_**tweet **_**dan di **_**retweet**_** oleh para fans.**

**Hermione Granger menjadi putri cantik di hari pernikahannya dengan Draco Malfoy. Banyak yang penasaran seperti apa penampilan aktris cantik kelahiran Perancis itu ketika berada di**  
**pelaminan. Kini, busana pengantin yang digunakannya telah terungkap.**

**Di hari pernikahannya, Hermione tampil mempesona dengan gaun rancangan desainer dunia sekelas Rosalie Hale. Juru bicara Hale mengungkapkan bahwa gaun yang**  
**dikenakan Hermione di hari spesialnya itu terinspirasi dari koleksi musim semi 2013.**  
**Gaun tersebut khusus dibuat untuk pesta resepsi pernikahan Hermione. Berwarna hijau lembut, gaun itu tampak elegan dengan aplikasi kancing di bagian bahu berwarna **_**gold**_** dan belt tipis berwarna senada dengan kancing bahu. **

**Secara keseluruhan gaun resepsi pernikahan Hermione bergaya seperti busana dewi Yunani, dengan kain gaun yang menjuntai dari bahu belakang hingga tungkai.** **Wanita 25 tahun itu tampak semakin seksi karena pada bagian belakang, gaun berpotongan rendah yang memamerkan punggung putihnya.**

**Selain gaun resepsi Hermione yang sangat memukau hasil karya kakak ipar dari Draco Malfoy yang kita kenal dengan nama Rosalie Hale, semua orang juga bertanya-tanya siapakah sosok di balik gaun pemberkatan pernikahan Hermione dan Draco. **

**Gaun pemberkatan pernikahan Hermione benar-benar menakjubkan dan elegan. Berpotongan **_**halter neck**_** yang mengekspos bahu mulusnya persis seperti gaun princess Belle (tokoh disney yang diperankannya dalam film terbarunya). Berwarna putih gading, gaun** **satin itu tampak sangat manis dengan aplikasi** **lace pada bagian samping dan belakang gaun. Lace itu melapisi kain satin yang menjadi bahan dasar gaun Hermione. Namun di bagian kanan kiri perut dan punggungnya kain satin luput untuk membungkus tubuh Hermione digantikan dengan aplikasi bunga yang dibentuk di atas kain tulle sehingga pada bagian-bagian itu mengekspos kulit putihnya.**

**Gaun bagian atas sampai pinggul atas dibuat pas badan untuk membentuk siluet** **tubuh Hermione dan bagian bawahnya melebar** **dan menjuntai mulus dengan ekor gaun sepanjang satu setengah meter. **  
**Kesan seksi,** **manis, romantis, dan elegan sangat kental pada gaun** **pernikahannya itu.**

**Desainer gaun pemberkatan pernikahan Hermione tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Alice Malfoy yang merupakan kakak ipar Draco dan Hermione, sekaligus istri dari Adrian Malfoy (kakak kedua Draco Malfoy).**

**Dalam pembuatan gaun, Hermione tak secara langsung ikut** **memberikan ide karena berdasarkan pernyataan Ginny Weasley - teman bermainnya dalam film Harry Potter yang juga menjadi salah satu bridesmaids - Hermione sendiri baru mengetahui rencana pernikahannya dua setengah bulan sejak awal persiapan pernikahan. Saat itu Hermione tengah berada di New York untuk menjalankan syuting film terbarunya **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**,** **dan tanpa sepengetahuannya Draco Malfoy dengan dibantu kedua kakak iparnya Rosalie dan Alice Malfoy telah mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka dan membuat gaun pernikahan Hermione. Saat Hermione mengetahui kejutan pernikahan dari kekasihnya Draco Malfoy, gaun pernikahannya sudah selesai dikerjakan oleh kedua kakak iparnya.**

**Artis, Model, sekaligus Duta besar PBB kelahiran Perancis itu sempat mencoba baju** **pengantinnya beberapa bulan sebelum hari** **spesialnya.**

**Sepatu putih bertumit tinggi dengan permainan aksen bebatuan berbentuk bunga yang cantik hasil karya Carolina Herrera yang berkolaborasi dengan Manolo Blahnik, menjadi pilihan Hermione untuk melengkapi penampilannya di hari spesialnya.**

**Tak hanya busana sang pengantin wanita yang membuat decak kagum para tamu dan semua orang yang menghadiri pernikahan Dramione ini. Busana keluarga, juga busana para **_**bridesmaids**_** dan **_**best man**_** juga mencuri perhatian.**

**Gaun para **_**bridesmaids **_**juga di rancang oleh Rosalie dan Alice Malfoy dengan potongan satu lengan dan gaun satin selutut di bagian depan namun membentuk ekor panjang menggantung di belakangnya dengan bahan lace motif bunga.**  
**Sedangkan para **_**best man **_**mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam dilapisi vest dengan warna senada lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang maskulin.**

**Penampilan para keluarga Hermione tak kalah memukau dari penampilan keluarga Malfoy. Walau tak memiliki anggota keluarga yang menggeluti bidang fashion, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kenyataan mereka yang tinggal di Paris tentunya membuat mereka sangat mengetahui mode.**

**Dengan segudang bakat yang dimilki oleh para anggota keluarga Malfoy, pesta pernikahan berjalan sempurna, dekorasi pernikahan, musik yang dimainkan oleh Rosalie, Cedric, dan Draco Malfoy. Maroon 5 dan beberapa musisi lain seperti Taylor Swift dan Alexandre Desplat ikut meramaikan acara dengan menyumbang lagu.**  
**Pernikahan Draco dan Hermione digelar di Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, Inggris. **

**To be continue...**

* * *

_**A/N : Huft... banyak banget ya? Ini chapter paling panjang sepanjang sejarah He For She (7.311 words boook!) sekaligus chapter yang paling menguras waktu dan pikiran -.-"**_

_**Butuh banyak browsing seputar pernikahan bangsa sana untuk menyempurnakan weddingnya Dramione. Ditambah lagi saya gak mengerti tentang upacara pernikahan dalam agama mereka, jadi kalo ada yang kurang pas atau bahkan ngaco, mohon maaf ya. Apalagi isi janji pernikahannya itu asli ngaco banget, saya ambil dari makna lagu Sugar - Maroon 5 dan Mirrors - Justin Timberlake.**_

_**Dan ada sepenggal kalimat dalam janji pernikahan yang diucapkan Draco yang saya ambil dari salah satu kalimat Mas Adam Levine (sok akrab) dalam janji pernikahannya dengan Behati Prinsloo.. xD (yang bagian "Hermione, aku mencintaimu lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri, dan semua orang tahu seberapa aku mencintai diriku sendiri.")**_

_**Oh iya! Maaf saya banyak memasukkan lirik beberapa lagu dalam chapter ini, soalnya menurut saya lagu-lagu ini menggambarkan mereka :3**_

_**Dilema antara mau posting chapter ini sekarang atau digabung aja sama chapter 10 jadi 1 chapter, tapi akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk posting chapter 9 ini sekarang aja deh ya.**_

_**Rada bingung mau mengakhiri cerita ini gimana, mereka udah merit sesuai dengan harapan saya untuk Feltson, so apa lagi yang perlu saya tambahkan? ^_^"**_

_**Tapi sepertinya chapter 10 akan saya jadikan chapter akhir, semoga bisa pas deh -_-"**_

_**Yang jelas di chapter depan bakal positif rate M, secara, dari awal chapter ini udah di label-in M tapi unsur M-nya cuma ada di chapter 2, ya gak? .**_

_**Sampe waktu posting chapter 2, ada review yang isinya maki-maki saya karena nulis itu, padahal kayaknya chapter 2 gak separah rate M yang biasanya ada x_x**_

**Nha Chang : Happy Wedding untuk kakakmu ya :)**

**narcisssy : sudah lanjut :)**

**VeeQueenAir : Makasih banget loh *o* Btw, saya bikin nama Hermione sedikit berbeda disini, perpaduan antara nama Hermione dan Emma xD**

**ElectraMalfoy : Makasih, lope lope too . yaah tapi udah terlanjur saya bikin Ginny ama Alex, gimana donk? o.O soalnya Daniel udah punya pacar namanya Erin Darke :O**

**Yellowers : Yeah, u right babe.. memang ga ada konflik di chapter lalu, begitupun di chapter ini, makanya saya merasa makin kesini fict ini makin membosankan. Saya ga mau maksain konflik ah nanti malah jadi tambah amburadul, mau bikin interaksi romantis aja antara Dramione. Haha... Berhubung juga sebentar lagi mau diakhiri, maka jangan berharap konflik lagi ya.. ini tinggal buntutnya aja :D**

**Fea : Makasih Fea, ini udah di lanjut.**

**Indiradcliffe : this is it.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Thanks for review...**

**And thanks for waiting...**

_**Druella Malfoy**_


	10. Chapter 10 (Honeymoon)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter Milik JK Rowling.**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Rating: M  
**

**Warning : OOC. No Magic. Based on Feltson's life story dengan tambahan sana sini yang murni karangan penulis.**

* * *

Hermione terbangun dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal di kursi pesawat. Sembilan jam perjalanan menuju tempat bulan madunya membuat tubuhnya terasa remuk. Hermione menolehkan wajahnya ke samping dan mendapati Draco masih tertidur. Rambut pirangnya yang sebelumnya disisir ke belakang kini telah turun menutupi matanya yang terpejam, dagu runcingnya tenggelam dalam _turtle neck _yang dikenakannya.

Hermione tersenyum dan mengelus kening Draco, menyibakan poni pirangnya untuk memperlihatkan wajah suaminya. Draco mulai mengerjapkan matanya dan menggeliat, ia menatap Hermione dengan netra kelabunya yang masih sayu. Dengan manja Draco menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

Hermione terkekeh "Hey! Pramugari bilang sebentar lagi kita akan sampai. Buka matamu!"

Draco masih tak bergerak, kemudian Hermione mengecup bibir suaminya dan berhasil memunculkan respon dari pria pirang manja yang sedang menggelayutinya seperti bayi panda.

.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terpikirkan Karibia?" tanya Hermione dengan senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Mereka sedang berjalan keluar bandara untuk mencari taksi.

"Tentu karena tempat ini keren sayang! Romantis dan penuh misteri. Haha... mungkin kita bisa bercinta di atas pasir pantai seperti William Turner dan Elizabeth Swan." Draco tertawa puas setelah mendapat pukulan keras di bahu kanannya dari Hermione.

"Dasar bodoh!" dengus Hermione dengan wajah merona.

.

Hermione menginjakan kakinya di sebuah _resort_ mewah yang terlihat sangat privat.  
"Kau takkan bilang bahwa _resort _ini milikmu kan?" Hermione menaikan sebelah alisnya.  
Draco tak menjawab hanya menyeringai menyebalkan seperti biasanya sambil mengedikan bahunya.

"Oh ya ampun, aku menikah dengan konglomerat." gumam Hermione menarik kopernya dengan tangan kirinya dan menjambak pelan rambutnya dengan tangan kanan. Hermione berbelok ke lorong sebelah kiri.

Draco terkekeh melihat kelakuan istrinya. "Kamarnya disebelah kanan sayang!" teriak Draco.  
Hermione kembali muncul dan menyeberangi ruangan menuju lorong sebelah kanan dengan masih terus bergumam entah apa.

Langit masih gelap, Draco melihat jam tangannya waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh pagi waktu London. Draco kemudian menyesuaikan jam tangannya dengan jam di ponselnya yang telah ia setting ulang dengan waktu Karibia. Ternyata baru pukul 1 pagi.

Saat memasuki kamarnya Draco tak mendapati Hermione ada disana, tapi terdengar suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi. Draco merapikan pakaianya dari koper ke lemari. Merasa sedikit kepanasan, Draco membuka kaus _turtle neck_ hitamnya dan menenggak air dingin yang diambilnya dari kulkas kecil di ujung kamarnya.

Draco membuka ponselnya dan menekan tombol _call_. Telepon langsung diangkat pada nada sambung pertama. "Aku sudah sampai Mom, tolong sampaikan juga pada ayah dan ibu Hermione." kata Draco.

_"Syukurlah. Kalian baik-baik ya disana, jaga Istrimu! Bawakan aku oleh-oleh cucu saat pulang nanti." _tawa renyah Narcissa Malfoy terdengar dari seberang telepon, membuat Draco ikut tertawa.

"Okay Mom, aku akan membuatnya dulu kalau begitu." kata Draco tak tahu malu.

_"Oh jangan diteruskan nak! Aku tak kuat membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan anakku sendiri." _Draco hanya terkekeh merespon perkataan ibunya.

"_Baiklah, Tuhan memberkati kalian_. _See you son." _

_"See you_ _Mom." _Draco menutup teleponnya tepat saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menguarkan aroma mawar dari dalamnya.

Untuk sesaat kedua anak manusia yang berada di ruangan itu hanya diam dan saling menatap.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" akhirnya Hermione mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Tentu saja karena kau sexy." jawab Draco tanpa dosa.

"Huh, jangan kau pikir aku sengaja menggodamu dengan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk ini. Aku lupa membongkar koperku sebelum mandi tadi karena terlalu gerah, lalu hanya handuk ini yang kutemukan di kamar mandi." Hermione berjalan menuju kopernya yang berada tepat dikaki Draco.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu mengenakan handuk sekalian." wajah Hermione memerah.

"Itu sih maumu." kata Hermione berusaha cuek. Ia menarik dan mengangkat kopernya ke atas tempat tidur, lalu membukanya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengenakan bajumu?" tanya Hermione.

"Gerah." jawab Draco singkat.

"Berarti suhu disini memang hangat." Hermione berlutut untuk mencari baju yang akan dikenakannya. Namun tanpa disadarinya, mata suaminya yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang menjelajahi tubuhnya seperti laser. Mata kelabu pria pirang itu tertumbuk pada belahan dada Hermione yang terlihat dari atas.

Hermione bangkit setelah memperoleh sebuah piama dari dalam kopernya. Ia melirik suaminya dan mendapatinya sedang memandanginya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut.  
"What?" tanya mione.

"Kalau kau kepanasan, kenapa tidak kau buka saja handuk sialanmu itu dear." Hermione membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Draco. Ia kemudian refleks menutup dadanya dengan tangannya setelah menyadari kemana tatapan Draco terpaku.

Hermione mundur perlahan seirama dengan langkah maju Draco. Draco menarik pinggang Hermione hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel sekarang. Draco mencium bibir istrinya dengan kasar, ia melumatnya dengan membabi buta apalagi setelah Hermione melenguh dan mengalungkan tangannya pada lehernya.

Tubuh Hermione menempel erat pada tubuh Draco, menggoda si Pria dengan lekuk tubuhnya yang menonjol. Hermione merasakan tangan Draco menggerayanginya. Tangan Draco yang semula meremas bokong Hermione, kini mulai menjalar kedepan bergelirya melalui perut, sampai ke dada Hermione. Pria itu menarik lilitan handuk Hermione dari dada istrinya. Seonggok handuk putih kini telah terkapar di lantai.

Hermione terus menciumi suaminya penuh nafsu. Meremas rambutnya, mendorong belakang kepalanya untuk lebih memperdalam ciumannya, sampai ia tak sadar telah melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Draco.

Draco membanting Hermione ke atas ranjang mereka. Ia memandang istrinya yang menatapnya sambil terengah-engah dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Draco menjilat bibirnya, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu. Ia menginginkan Hermione sebanyak Hermione menginginkannya.

Hermione bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menarik Draco untuk kembali menciumnya. Ia berguling untuk membuat Draco ada dibawahnya. Hermione masih terus menciumi Draco, namun tangannya membuka ikat pinggang dan kancing celana Draco lalu menyentaknya lepas.

Draco kembali berguling untuk berada di atas Hermione. Ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Hermione. "Dasar anak nakal." gumam Draco dan kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Hermione, menghirup dalam-dalam harum mawar yang menguar dari tubuh istrinya. Draco memberikan banyak _kissmark_ dimana-mana.

Pria pirang itu terus menggoda istrinya dengan terus memijat, mengulum, menghisap, dan menggigit dada Hermione, hingga menimbulkan desahan nikmat dari wanita brunette itu. Draco kemudian mengelus paha bagian dalam Hermione dengan ujung jarinya, efek dari tindakan Draco adalah Hermione melebarkan kakinya, memberi ruang untuk Draco.

"Peringatkan aku jika sakit sayang." bisik Draco.  
Draco memacu pinggulnya, dan menekan pinggul Hermione. Hermione menjeritkan nama Draco dan mencakar punggung suaminya. Saat itu Draco merasa _de javu_, kejadian yang sedang dialaminya hampir mirip dengan mimpinya. Akhirnya Draco dapat mewujudkan fantasinya, 'sangat luar biasa sensasinya' pikirnya.

Hermione mengikuti gerakan pinggul Draco, air matanya mengalir, ia memeluk punggung Draco dan kukunya yang panjang melukai punggung Draco.

"Apakah sakit?" tanya Draco menghentikan gerakannya. Hermione mengangguk kecil.

"Kalau begitu kita berhenti dulu." Draco mencium dan menghisap air mata yang mengairi pipi istrinya. Dengan perlahan Draco melepaskan diri dari Hermione. Mereka kini tidur terlentang berdampingan.  
Draco menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Hermione yang sedang menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Draco.

"Kau pengertian sekali." gumam Hermione menoleh pada suaminya.

"Tentu, seperti itulah aku memperlakukan orang yang kucintai, ini bagian dari janjiku untukmu dan ini memang sudah menjadi salah satu sifat dasarku sejak lahir." Draco memampangkan seringainya, membuat Hermione mencubit pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita tidur sayang." Draco menarik Hermione dalam pelukannya.

"Tidur?!" Hermione berjengit dari pelukan Draco, ia menatap Draco tak percaya.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Main catur?" kekeh Draco.

"Tentu saja aku ingin bermain denganmu Draco Malfoy!" desis Hermione kesal.

"Tapi kau masih sakit kan?" Draco menatap khawatir pada istrinya.

"Sedikit, tapi bukan berarti aku sudi untuk menundanya. Aku bahkan yakin saat ini aku masih perawan! Lihat! aku belum berdarah." Hermione menyentakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Draco terkekeh "Well, sepertinya aku benar-benar telah membuatmu sangat bergairah. Jadi aku akan tanggung jawab." Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan yang menurut Hermione sangat sexy, kemudian Draco kembali menindih Hermione.

"Kau siap?" bisik Draco.

Hermione mengangguk, kemudian Draco melumat bibir Hermione dengan penuh gairah bersamaan dengan itu Draco kembali mengulangi kegiatannya yang tadi sempat tertunda, dengan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya namun tetap lembut Draco mendobrak masuk selaput dara Hermione.

Hermione menjeritkan nama Draco dan menarik Draco dalam pelukannya sampai tubuh keduanya benar-benar menempel sempurna. Draco mencumi leher dan tengkuk Hermione sambil terus mendorong semakin dalam ke dalam Hermione. Hermione terus melenguh dan ikut menekankan pinggulnya agar Draco dapat masuk lebih dalam lagi. Suhu yang lembab membuat keringat mereka menyatu. Mereka bergerak seirama, saling memanggil nama masing-masing dengan penuh desah.

"Tadi aku sudah menelepon ibuku untuk mengabarkan bahwa kita sudah sampai." kata Draco sambil terus terengah-engah.

"Ah... ah... ahheemmh" hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulut Hermione.

Draco melanjutkan "Ibuku minta oleh-oleh seorang cucu, maka sebagai anak yang baik, sekarang aku sedang mengusahakannya."

Wajah Hermione kian merona mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Kupastikan benihku tertanam dirahimmu malam ini juga." Draco langsung melumat bibir Hermione tanpa melepaskan dirinya dari dalam Hermione.

Sebagai pengantin baru, mereka masih sangat asing sekaligus nyaman dalam keadaan bersatu seperti itu. Mereka dalam posisi itu selama lima belas menit. Kemudian Draco menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Hermione.

"Kau tahu Draco?" kata Hermione sambil mengatur napasnya.

Draco tak menjawab, namun Hermione tahu bahwa suaminya menunggu ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Yang barusan itu pengalaman pertamaku, dan itu sangat menakjubkan."

Tanpa perlu melihat, Draco tahu wajah istrinya saat ini pasti sangat merah. "Ya, aku tahu. Kurasa besok petugas kebersihan perlu kerja lebih keras untuk mencuci seprai putih ini, karena kali ini nodanya bukan hanya putih, tapi juga merah.

Hermione terkekeh. Ia kemudian memeluk perut atletis suaminya dan menumpukan kepalanya pada dada suaminya.

"Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu kau tahu. Sepertinya aku kecanduan suamiku sendiri. Kurasa aku mau lagi." Hermione memainkan telunjuknya diatas dada bidang Draco.

Draco kemudian meraih dagu Hermione, menatapnya sebentar lalu kembali mencium istrinya kali ini dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Tentu saja, memang begitulah cara bermain pengantin baru. Anything for you baby!" Draco kembali melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai seorang suami.

Pasangan pengantin baru itu melakukannya sepanjang malam hingga pukul empat pagi waktu Karibia dan kemudian langsung terlelap.

**_oOo_**

Hermione menggeliat diatas ranjang _king size _mewah yang berantakan, ia merasakan perih pada bagian kewanitaannya. Menoleh kesampinganya, namun ia tak mendapati sosok suaminya yang seharusnya ada di sampingnya saat ia bangun. Hermione turun dari ranjangnya dan mengenakan handuk mandinya semalam.

"Hermione!" panggil Draco dari luar kamar. Hermione langsung berjalan dengan gaya yang aneh ke arah suara suaminya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hermione yang mendapati Draco ternyata sedang berada di dapur.

"Aku membuatkanmu omelet dan roti panggang sayang! Maaf, hanya menu sarapan ini yang bisa aku masak." Draco tersenyum sambil menunjukan hasil masakannya pada Hermione. Namun senyumnya memudar saat melihat Hermione yang sedikit kesulitan dalam berjalan.

"Mione!" Draco langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri istrinya.  
"Maafkan aku! Apa masih sakit dear?" kata Draco dengan nada khawatir.

"Tak apa, ini biasa untuk seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali kan. Tak usah khawatir." Hermione mengelus pipi Draco. "Ayo makan, sepertinya masakanmu enak."

Hermione melirik sebentar ke arah masakan Draco. "Hmm supaya lengkap, akan ku buatkan pancake, apa kau mau?" Draco mengangguk sambil terus memperhatikan Hermione.

Selagi istrinya memasak, Draco memeluk Hermione dari belakang dan menciumi leher dan bahu Hermione yang telanjang, karena Hermione hanya mengenakan handuk semalam.

"Ayo makan." Hermione menarik Draco menuju meja makan untuk sarapan bersama.

"Setelah ini kau mau apa?" tanya Draco.

"Mandi tentu saja." kata Hermione.

"Mau bareng?" kata Draco usil.

"Dengan senang hati." Draco melongo mendengar jawaban istrinya yang tak terduga.

Tanpa ba bi bu Draco segera mengangkat Hermione a la_ bridal style_ menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di dalam kamar tidur mereka. Draco menurunkan Hermione di dalam _shower room_. Draco menyentak handuk Hermione dan melemparnya sembarangan. Pria itu menyalakan shower dan mulai membuka celananya.

Sepasang pengantin baru itu mandi bersama di bawah kucuran shower. Draco terus saja menggoda tubuh Hermione dengan terus meraba dan meremas bokong dan dada Hermione.  
Hermione memeluk Draco menempelkan kulitnya dengan kulit suaminya, tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna. Hermione merasakan kakinya melemas. Malfoy junior bangun dari tidurnya dan masuk ke rumah barunya dengan sekali sentak. Hermione sudah tak memijak lantai, ia seratus persen bergelayut pada Draco, mereka saling menekan pinggul satu sama lain dalam kucuran air dingin yang menyejukan.

Mereka mencapai klimaks, kemudian Draco merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Hermione.

**_oOo_**

Sejak malam pertama mereka, mereka sama sekali tak keluar kamar seharian. Bahkan 3 hari lamanya mereka mengurung diri dalam resort, karena Hermione menolak keluar dengan cara berjalannya yang aneh.

Di hari keempat akhirnya pasangan pengantin baru itu keluar resort untuk berjalan-jalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbelanja oleh-oleh terlebih dulu, agar selanjutnya mereka tinggal menikmati liburan mereka di pulau eksotik nan indah tersebut.

.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Hermione membetulkan letak kaca mata hitamnya.

"Saat ini kita berada di pulau Saint Thomas, kita akan ke West Indies."

"Pelabuhan kapal pesiar?" Hermione memandang Draco dengan antusias.

Draco hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil dan lanjut mengemudi mobil BMW sewa-annya.

.

Draco menggandeng tangan istrinya menuju pelabuhan. Disana banyak kapal-kapal pesiar berbagai kelas yang berjejer rapi dari mulai yang bertonase sedang, sampai yang paling besar seperti kapal pesiar Oasis dari perusahaan Royal Carribean Internasional.

Mereka tiba di dermaga, tepatnya di depan sebuah kapal pesiar mewah berukuran sedang dengan empat tingkat. Nama kapal itu berukir dengan font rumit melingkar bertuliskan '_Malfoy of the Seas'. _Hermione memandang takjub kapal itu lalu memicingkan matanya menatap suaminya.

"Punyamu atau keluargamu?" bisik Hermione.

"Punyaku dan Oliver. Kami sama-sama suka laut dan memancing, maka itu kami membeli kapal ini." Draco menuntun Hermione untuk menaiki kapal mewahnya.

"Kupikir ini bukan kapal untuk memancing, Draco." Hermione mengamati setiap inchi body kapal milik suami dan kakak iparnya, tangannya menyusuri setiap bagian yang ia lewati bersama Draco menuju deck dasar.

"Kenapa semua hobby-mu menguras banyak uang ya?" gumam Hermione yang mengundang kekehan suaminya.

"Itulah salah satu cara menikmati hidup dan hasil jerih payahmu. Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau tak punya hobby yang menguras uang?" tantang Draco.

"Umm, sepertinya tidak. Bahkan untuk ukuran wanita yang umumnya senang belanja, aku punya banyak barang bermerek, tapi tak semaniak Paris Hilton. Dan sebagian barang-barangku adalah hadiah dari brand yang mengontrakku sebagai brand ambassadornya, itu salah satu penghematan."

"Kau pantas menjadi duta wanita. Benar-benar wanita pintar. Tapi aku mau kau menikmati apapun yang kumiliki okay!" Draco merangkul bahu Hermione dan mengecup gemas puncak kepala istrinya.

Langit yang mulai senja menampakan panorama langit yang sangat indah dengan berbagai semburat _orange_ yang mengiringi matahari terbenam. Draco menggandeng tangan istrinya ke ujung deck. Draco berdiri di belakang Hermione yang membelakanginya, kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya pada pinggul wanitanya.

"Uh, jangan melakukan hal seperti yang dilakukan Rose dan Jack dalam film titanic Drake!" dengus Hermione.

Draco mendengus tertawa dan berbisik di telinga kanan Hermione "Aku bukan plagiat adegan romantis sayang. Jadi jangan pernah berpikir aku akan meniru adegan murahan di film-film cengeng. Aku lebih bersedia dibilang pria tak romantis daripada harus meniru adegan film roman."

Hermione terkikik mendengar perkataan suaminya yang angkuhnya minta ampun.

"Lagipula aku tak suka mereka, Jack dan Rose maksudku. Aku lebih suka William Turner dan Elizabeth Swan." Hermione mencubit pinggang Draco.

Draco memeluk perut Hermione dari belakang, dan menciumi tengkuk istrinya itu dengan rakus. Ia memberi banyak _kissmark_ disana, dan Hermione dengan senang hati menyambutnya dengan mendongakan kepalanya agar Draco dapat lebih leluasa mengakses leher dan tengkuknya.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan dan angin laut senja seperti ini denganmu di tengah laut."

"Hmm... tanpa perlu menjadi plagiat film roman pun kau sudah bisa membuat aku seperti ini." Hermione membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Draco sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, tatapannya sarat akan godaan.

"Bercinta diatas laut sepertinya menyenangkan." bisik Draco dengan suara sexy-nya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Hermione menarik kerah kemeja putih suaminya dan melumat lembut bibirnya.  
"_By the way, _kapal ini sudah jalan eh? mulus sekali. Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya." kata Hermione setelah melepas pagutannya.

"Barang milik Malfoy, selalu yang terbaik. Ayo kita berkeliling, biar kutunjukan apa saja yang ada dalam kapal ini. Setelah itu kita baru akan makan malam."

Hermione begitu terkesima dengan segala fasilitas yang ada dalam kapal yang saat ini sedang dipijaknya. Kapal itu memiliki bioskop pribadi, kolam renang, helipad, spa mewah, sampai perpustakaan! Hermione benar-benar takjub untuk yang satu itu, dia sangat suka membaca, maka setelah makan malam bersama Draco, ia menghabiskan malamnya dengan membaca di perpustakaan. Draco sama sekali tak mengganggu kegiatan istrinya, ia lebih memilih berenang saja.

"Draco!" panggil Hermione dari tepi kolam renang.

"Hey!" Draco melambai pada Hermione.  
"Apa tidak dingin berenang malam-malam begini?" teriaknya.

"Tidak juga, aku mengatur temperaturnya. Kemarilah!" jawab Draco balas berteriak.

Hermione dengan ragu mencelupkan telunjuk kanannya ke dalam permukaan air. Ternyata benar kata Draco, ia telah mengatur temperatur airnya, rasanya hangat. Dengan perlahan Hermione membuka kaus dan celana jeans-nya, ternyata ia mengenakan bikini hitam di balik pakaiannya. Draco mengamati kegiatan istrinya dengan tatapan seperti predator. Hermione kemudian langsung meluncur masuk ke kolam dengan lompatan yang lumayan indah untuk ukuran perenang amatir, ia segera berenang menuju suaminya berada.

Draco dengan cepat meraih pinggang Hermione dan menyatukan tubuh mereka. Ia meremas bokong Hermione dengan gemas, Hermione mengalungkan lengannya di leher Draco dan menyambar bibirnya. Mereka hilang timbul dalam air sambil terus berciuman.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenakan bikini di balik kausmu?" tanya Draco setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Kupikir kau akan mengajakku berjemur di pantai dan menikmati sunset di Magens Bay." kata Hermione sambil terus menciumi dagu suaminya.

"Besok lusa setelah kembali dari kapal kita akan kesana." kata Draco.

"Yeay!" seru Hermione. "Umm, tapi Draco, tadi aku sudah membaca di perpustakaanmu, kemudian aku juga sudah berenang bersamamu disini, makan malam romantis di deck atas juga sudah. Berarti yang belum kucoba itu bioskop dan spa, apa kita bisa kesana?"

"Aku tak membawa petugas spa Mione, tapi kita bisa menonton bioskop sekarang." Draco menarik Hermione ke tepian kolam.

"_By the way_ ada satu helipad di ujung deck atas tadi, apa kau punya helikopter?" tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ya, ada." kata Draco singkat.

"Punyamu, atau...?"

"Punyaku. Jangan memintaku untuk membawamu mengendarainya! Aku sedang tidak mood mengendarai capung besar itu." Draco memberikan selembar handuk pada Hermione dan kemudian menggosok rambutnya sendiri dengan handuk lainnya.

"Kenapa?" Hermione tambah penasaran.

"Mengendarainya perlu konsentrasi dan sedikit rumit dear, dan aku sedang tak ingin berpikir yang berat-berat. Kemudian perlu orang lain yang mengontrol penerbanganku agar jalurku terpantau, tak hilang arah, dan tidak bentrok dengan pesawat atau helikopter lain yang melintas. Lagipula nanti aku dikira plagiat tokoh pria dalam novel erotis itu lagi... Mungkin lain kali aku bisa mengajakmu okay?" Draco menjawil hidung Hermione gemas.

"Kau bahkan lebih menakjubkan dan _hot_ dari sekedar tokoh novel erotis Drake." Hermione mendengus geli dengan pikiran suaminya yang selalu anti meniru tokoh film atau novel roman.

"Itu pasti." Draco menyeringai angkuh. "Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mengajakmu menyelam besok pagi, kau mau?" tawar Draco.

"_Diving_? umm, kau punya peralatannya?"

"Tentu aku punya semua keperluan penjelajahan laut dalam kapal ini dear. Tapi aku bukan mengajakmu _diving, _maksudku kita menyelam dengan kapal selam." Hermione membelalakan matanya tak percaya.

"Ka..k..k..kau punya kapal selam juga?" tanya Hermione dengan terkejut yang berlebihan.

Draco hanya mengangguk sambil terkekeh melihat ekspresi takjub istrinya. "Dan kau juga bisa mengendarainya?" Hermione mencoba memastikan kalau pria yang baru lima hari menjadi suaminya ini tak benar-benar sempurna.  
Maksudnya... Bagaimana mungkin seorang pria bisa begitu sempurna bisa mengendarai apapun dalam hidupnya?!  
Tapi kemudian Draco mengangguk, dan membuat Hermione mendengus.

"Masa iya kau bisa mengendarai semua kendaraan?!" kata Hermione tak terima.

"Well, aku tak sesempurna itu kok. Aku tak bisa mengendarai kereta api." kekehnya.  
"Maksudnya kau bisa mengendarai pesawat?" Hermione menyipitkan matanya, dan Draco hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Hanya sekedar bisa Mione, aku hanya suka menguasai berbagai hal yang biasanya membuat orang terkesan, tapi aku belum mencapai tahap mahir, kacuali untuk mobil dan mungkin kapal pesiar. Dan aku takkan mengoperasikan kapal selamnya besok, Billy teamku yang akan menjalankannya. Aku mau diving saja bersamamu di dasar laut nanti."

**_oOo_**

Setelah puas menjelajah laut dengan menggunakan kapal selam dan mencoba diving selama 30 menit, Draco dan Hermione makan siang dengan hidangan laut yang dipancing oleh Draco.

"Kau tahu? Ini enak sekali! Tak ada yang lebih baik dari _seafood _segar yang baru ditangkap langsung dari laut." kata Hermione setelah berhasil menelan potongan daging lobster panggangnya.

"Tentu saja..." Draco mengacak lembut rambut Hermione dengan gemas.

"Setelah ini kita jadi ke Magens Bay?" tanya Hermione antusias.

"Jadi, jika kau masih menginginkannya." Draco mengelap ujung bibir istrinya yang terkena noda saus lobster. "Pelan-pelan, sepertinya kau lapar sekali." gumam Draco.

"Ini enak, aku akan selalu terlihat kelaparan setiap menghadapi makanan enak." Tawa mereka membahana di seantero laut karibia.

**_oOo_**

"Ayo pulang." Draco berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang ditempeli pasir pantai.

"Aku masih mau disini." kata Hermione masih menatap lurus pada laut di hadapannya.

"Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu 2 malam di tengah laut dan melihat sunset yang sama, bahkan ditambah dengan ini, kita sudah lihat sunset tiga kali. Sekarang bahkan langit sudah benar-benar gelap Hermione, sebentar lagi hujan. Apalagi yang mau kau lihat?" Draco menjelaskan hal itu dengan nada yang sangat lembut pada istrinya, namun bukannya menurut, Hermione malah memberengut kesal.

"Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja duluan sana!" teriak Hermione. Suaranya beradu dengan suara deru ombak yang semakin kencang karena ditiup angin laut dari arah barat. Angin itu mengibarkan rambut ikal Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione tak percaya, pria pirang itu bingung dengan sikap istrinya yang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari setengah jam yang lalu saat matahari telah menghilang di balik cakrawala. Draco menghembuskan napasnya dan menghampiri Hermione sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk diraih istrinya, namun nyatanya wanita bersurai ikal itu sama sekali tak mengacuhkannya.

"Kau ini kenapa eh?! Kuhitung sampai tiga, jika kau tak juga meraih tanganku dan bangkit, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu disini." ancam Draco habis sabar.

Hermione mendengus dan menatap Draco dengan pandangan menantang. "Kau pikir aku bayi yang akan takut karena diancam ayahnya akan ditinggal di tempat asing eh?" Hermione memandang Draco dengan skeptis. "Pergi sana!" bentaknya.

Tanpa menimpali apapun, Draco berbalik dengan perasaan kesal luar biasa berjalan menjauh meninggalkan tempat Hermione sedang terduduk.

Setelah Draco Malfoy tak lagi terjangkau oleh pandangan matanya, Hermione menangis tersedu-sedu, entah kenapa ia sendiri pun tak mengerti. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan melempar sebuah potongan batu karang yang terdampar di pantai ke tengah laut dengan sekuat tenaga penuh emosi.

Sambil masih menangis Hermione kembali ke tempat duduknya. Magens Bay sudah benar-benar sepi sekarang, Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya dan meringkuk diatas kain pantai yang tadi ia gunakan sebagai alas duduk.

Hermione benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia terpacu emosi tanpa ada alasannya, kemudian sekarang ia malah menangis dipinggir pantai malam-malam begini.

Hermione membuka matanya setelah merasakan setetes air membasahi pipi kanannya. Tetes-tetes air yang lebih banyak turun membasahi tubuhnya. Ternyata benar kata Draco, hujan akan turun dan sekarang sudah turun.

Hermione memejamkan mata dan menelentangkan tubuhnya menerima hujaman rintik gerimis yang menyapu wajahnya.

Matanya tetiba terbuka saat sebuah tangan dingin menyusup di balik lutut dan lehernya. Pemilik tangan itu kini mengangkatnya hati-hati dan membawanya dengan langkah cepat. Hazelnya bertemu dengan kelabu jernih yang menatapnya penuh khawatir.

"Kau kembali..." gumam Hermione sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

**_oOo_**

Hermione terbangun diatas ranjang empuknya, ia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat jam dinding kamarnya menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

Hermione bangkit dari ranjangnya dan keluar kamar untuk mencari suaminya. Ia menemukan Draco sedang berdiri di balkon sambil menyesap segelas sampagne.

"Kau tak tidur?" Hermione muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Belum mengantuk. Kau sudah bangun?" Draco bertanya balik.

"Kenapa tadi kau kembali?" Hermione kini berjalan menuju tempat Draco berdiri.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tak kembali ketika aku meninggalkan istriku di pinggir pantai sendirian dengan hanya memakai bikini dalam keadaan hujan?" Draco masih tak menatap Hermione.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Hermione dengan suara sangat kecil.

"Kupikir kau yang tadi marah-marah padaku." kata Draco dingin.

"Tatap aku saat kau bicara padaku Draco." geram Hermione.

Draco menatap Hermione seperti permintaannya "Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidur." perintah Draco dengan suara datar lalu kembali melamun di balkon sambil menatap bulan.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kau ikut tidur bersamaku!" Hermione mencoba menggandeng tangan Draco, namun Draco menepisnya lembut.

"Tidurlah duluan okay. Aku akan menyusul." Draco mengelus rambut Hermione lembut kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kembali pada langit malam.

Hermione mencebik sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kembali ke kamarnya kemudian ia membanting pintu kamarnya, agar Draco tahu bahwa ia kesal.

.

.

Satu jam berselang sejak Hermione yang merajuk dengan membanting pintu kamar mereka. Draco sedang membaca sebuah buku di depan perapian, ketika tiba-tiba sebuah suara wanita yang mendayu-dayu terdengar memanggil namanya. Draco mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara, dan mendapati istrinya sedang berjalan berlenggak-lenggok centil seperti _catwoman_ hanya dengan mengenakan sebuah lengrie dan garter hitam keluaran terbaru dari _Victoria's Secrets_ berbahan lace yang sangat tipis menuju sofa yang ia duduki.

Draco menatap Hermione sambil menganga dan membalalakan kedua matanya yang sedang dibingkai kacamata bacanya. Hermione kemudian dengan lincah duduk dipangkuan Draco dengan gerakan _slow motion _yang penuh dengan godaan, ia menarik lepas kacamata Draco dengan lembut dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Hi tampan." Hermione membelai dagu dan dada Draco kemudian melebarkan kakinya sehingga posisi duduknya seperti sedang menunggang kuda dalam pangkuan Draco, mereka saling berhadapan. Hermione mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Draco dan duduk tegak sehingga dadanya sejajar dengan wajah Draco.

Pipi Draco yang semula pucat, kini dihiasi semburat merah menerima perlakuan istrinya. "Dracoohh..." desah Hermione sambil menatap suaminya dengan penuh godaan, ia menjilat bibir pinknya.  
Tanpa basa-basi Hermione melumat bibir suaminya yang kemudian langsung membalasnya dengan penuh gairah. Draco meremas pinggul Hermione dan menariknya lebih erat padanya. Disana ia dapat merasakan desakan dari dalam celana Draco yang mulai mengeras.

Draco menidurkan Hermione di sofa, namun Hermione melepaskan ciumannya dan menunjuk pintu kamar mereka. Draco menggeram sebelum akhirnya menggendong Hermione yang bergelayut dalam dekapannya sambil terus berciuman. Draco membanting pintu kamar mereka hingga menutup.

Pria pirang nan sexy itu duduk di ranjang mewah mereka dengan Hermione masih berada dalam dekapannya, mereka seperti sedang berusaha saling makan-memakan. Hermione menjambak rambut platina milik Draco dan menuntut suaminya untuk terus memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Karena kebutuhan oksigen mereka melepaskan pagutan mereka. Mereka saling menatap dengan semburat merah muda di pipi masing-masing.

"_You're so sexy_ _baby!_" gumam Draco. tatapan matanya menuju gumpalan dada Hermione yang sedang naik turun karena mencoba menetralkan deru napasnya.

_"_Nikmatilah apa yang kau suka dan kau inginkan sayang!" desah Hermione di telinga Draco yang sengaja ia lakukan sehingga kini dadanya hanya berjarak satu inchi di hadapan suaminya.

Draco mengecup, menghisap, menjilat, dan membuat kissmark dimana-mana. Di leher, lengan, bahu, sampai dada. Hormon sepasang suami istri itu sedang menuju puncak. Tangan Hermione tak diam saja selama Draco melakukan aksinya, jari-jari lentik milik wanita bermanik hazel itu dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar membuka kancing kemeja putih Draco sehingga beberapa kancing lepas dari tempatnya. Namun ia maupun suaminya tak mempermasalahkannya, Hermione menarik lepas dan melempar kemeja suaminya sembarangan, kemudian mengelus perut ratanya.

Draco membaringkan istrinya dengan lembut di tengah ranjang mereka. Ia turun menuju kaki Hermione dan menarik lepas garter hitam yang menghiasi tungkai indah istrinya dengan giginya. Hermione menjerit nakal atas tindakan suaminya.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan pakaian seksi ini eh?" tanya Draco sambil terus mengecup dan mengelus paha bagian dalam Hermione, mencoba menggoda dan membuatnya terangsang. Kaki Hermione dengan refleks melebar.

Sebuah rintihan kecil lolos dari bibir Hermione sebelum menjawab dengan suara serak "Tentu saja aku membelinya, ini keluaran terbaru _Victoria's Secret. _Kau baru saja merusak garterku! Aku tak mau lengrie favoritku ini rusak juga!" ancam Hermione.

"Aku akan berlangganan _Victoria's Secret _untuk kau kenakan dear, jadi jangan takut untuk kehilangan lengrie _sexy_-mu ini. Ini mengganggu jangkauanku." dengan cepat Draco menarik sobek dan mencabik-cabik lengrie hitam milik Hermione, menyisakan bagian Bra dan celana dalam sangat tipis. Hal itu menimbulkan jeritan terkejut dari Hermione.

"Aku janji aku akan membelikanmu lebih banyak dan yang lebih sexy Mione, jadi sekarang tak perlu pikirkan lengrie-mu itu okay!" Draco melumat bibir Hermione dengan tangannya yang terus menari diatas paha dan perut Hermione, mengelus mesra untuk terus mengoda istrinya.

Draco beralih ke leher Hermione, tangannya memebelai lembut bahu mulus istrinya. Tangannya menarik turun tali bra lengrie Hermione, kemudian membuka kaitannya.

Entah kemana bra indah nan mahal itu mendarat setelah Draco melemparnya sembarangan. Sekarang ia berlutut di atas Hermione yang terlentang dalam keadaan hampir telanjang seluruhnya.

Matanya terpaku pada dada Hermione yang bulat padat. Pandangannya kemudian beralih pada celana dalam Hermione yang tembus pandang. "Indah sekali." gumam Draco sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Hermione terkekeh dan berkata "Kau berkata seperti kau baru pertama kali melihatnya, lakukan saja apapun yang kau mau. Aku milikmu seutuhnya, Ingat itu!"

Draco menyeringai dan tanpa basa basi, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada istrinya. Bibirnya menciumi, mengulum, menghisap, dan mengigiti puncak dada Hermione dengan lapar, seperti bayi yang haus. Sebelah tangannya meremas dan memainkan puncak dada Hermione hingga membuatnya mengencang. Ukurannya sangat pas dalam tangkupan tangan Draco.

Lenguhan halus keluar dari bibir pink Hermione saat suaminya mengigit puncak dada kirinya bersamaan dengan ia menarik puncak dada kanannya dengan tangan kiri. Tanpa sadar Hermione menekan kepala Draco diatas dadanya.

Kaki hermione bergelinjang nikmat atas serangan suaminya yang memabukan. Pria itu sangat lihai melakukannya. Tangan kanan Hermione membelai dada bidang Draco hingga mencapai perut _sixpack_-nya. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Hermione membuka kancing celana panjang Draco dan menariknya turun dengan kedua kakinya.

Draco mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam "Thanks, ini biar aku yang mengurusnya." Draco turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka semuanya, sekarang ia benar-benar postif _naked._

Ia kembali berlutut di atas Hermione yang sedang berbaring terlentang menatap seluruh bagian tubuhnya terutama bagian yang paling intim dengan wajah penuh rona.  
"Pemandangan bagus sayang?" goda Draco pada Hermione yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Sekarang giliranku." Draco menarik lembut celana dalam Hermione hingga lututnya.

Hermione menatap suaminya bingung, kemudian Draco menggigit celana Hermione dan menariknya ke bawah sampai terlepas dari kaki istrinya, kemudian ia melemparnya sembarangan.

Dengan menahan segala gejolak gairahnya, Hermione bersuara "Jangan hanya menatapnya, lakukan tugasmu Draco."

"Ah, kau sangat tidak sabar dear." Draco mengusap bagian sensitif istrinya dengan ibu jarinya, membuat Hermione merapatkan kakinya.

"Hei manis, kau basah sekali." kata Draco sambil menjilat ibu jarinya.

"Please, jangan mempermainkan aku Draco." Dengus Hermione.

Draco terkekeh mendengar protesan istrinya. Kemudian ia kembali melumat bibir ranum istrinya sambil memasukan dua jarinya kedalam Hermione. Pinggul Hermione bergerak maju atas serangan jemari panjang Draco.

Dengan terengah-engah Hermione melepas paksa ciuman suaminya.  
"Berhenti mempermainkanku!" desis Hermione.  
Dengan itu Draco menarik tangannya dan langsung menekan pinggulnya pada pinggul Hermione. Mereka terus menyesuaikan posisi dan gerakan mereka. Draco terus memompa dan menekan miliknya makin dalam ke dalam Hermione. Tangan kanan Hermione mengapit lengan kiri Draco, sedang tangan kirinya memeluk leher suaminya. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya, mereka meneruskan kegiatan mereka diiringi lenguhan-lenguhan milik Hermione.

Hermione merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk ke dalam dirinya, Hermione membuka matanya dan menggigit bibirnya yang telah terlepas dari pagutan suaminya. Ia menatap Draco, begitupun Draco yang balas menatapnya. Air mata Hermione mengalir dan ia tersenyum, Draco Malfoy membalas senyum istrinya dan mengecupnya sekilas "Thank you _love." bisik Draco. _Kemudian ia berbaring di sebelah Hermione yang menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

Pasangan itu merapatkan tubuh mereka saling memeluk tubuh satu sama lain untuk menghangatkan dan menyalurkan rasa bahagia dan cinta mereka.

**End**

* * *

**A/N : He..He...Hee... kelar cuy... xD**  
**Thanks ya buat semua **_**reader**_** yang udah nunggu, **_**review, follow,**_** sampe **_**favorite**_**. Semua itu merupakan bentuk apresiasi untuk seorang **_**author**_**, termasuk saya. Makasih juga buat **_**silent reader, **_**walaupun kalian gak nampak di depan umum, tapi saya cukup mengetahui kehadiran kalian :)**

**Gimana? **_**Honeymoon**_**-nya pasaran gak? ._.v**

**Semoga gak mirip sama film atau novel orang? -_-"**

**Kebetulan banget beberapa hari lalu diceritain sama temen kantor tentang pengalaman malam pertamanya sama suaminya ._. Haha... makanya saya jadi tau kalo pengantin baru itu emang kayak gitu x.x**

**Kayak gitu gimana? Ya kayak gitu deh pokoknya, seperti yang kalian baca... wkwk...**

**Mengenai kenapa Hermione marah-marah ga jelas waktu di pantai, saya juga gatau kenapa, wkwk... xD**  
**Anggap aja faktor hormon pengantin baru :p (Bagian itu cukup absurd untuk saya xD) **

Zoe : Iya, Charlotte Duerre itu memang nama tengah Emma tapi, saya memang sengaja ganti nama Hermione, soalnya saya suka dengan nama Emma. Kedengarannya juga enak ah Hermione Charlotte Duerre Malfoy xD emangnya cuma putri Kate Middleton dan Pangeran William doank yang punya nama Charlotte.. Emma udah duluan :p

Btw, kalo Emma bener-bener bisa jadi sama Tom, maka namanya akan jadi Emma Charlotte Duerre Felton. Pas gitu ya :3

NisaNessieCullen : Hi... kamu muncul di saat chapter terakhir Thanks ya...

Btw, Nina emang udah pas sama Ian Somerhalder. But Theo dalam bayanganku gak pernah berubah dari dulu. Theodore Nott versi saya adalah Andrew Garfield a.k.a Peter Parker a.k.a Spiderman .

Scorpryena : Kamu suka Theo? Siapa Theo versi kamu?

**Thanks To :**

**RinaaKartikaa, CallistaLia, Ochan Malfoy, emaa, Nha Chang, Looly, undhott, Clairy Cornell, yellowers, caesarpuspita, sentiia15, AbraxasM, Nalula Zurachan, shaula auriga, Electra Malfoy, ****countessCaroline****, ****narcisssy****, ****minnie, mia, Macey Harris, aurora, VeeQueenAir, BW, dew, Kiyouko Akane, chichiyo99, Mrs. Alex Watson, rara, dragonjun, yuharu, scorpryena, Fea, indiradcliffe, zoe, zura, NisaNessieCullen, ****sanny sakurai hiroki****, kyucel, kenichi hachi, jhino, elladarrel, divinaumanita, ccherrytomato, WiwitWido, The Spring, JuliaJulie, Hanao Himeka, Gynna Yuhi, EmmaMalfoy One, **** .iera****, Sora Hinase, Fiiyuki.**

**Big Thanks deh pokoknya... #KecupBasah :***

**Well, langsung aja deh... nih saya kasih epilog sederhana yang singkat untuk melengkapi ending ini.**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

**EPILOG singkat**

**Hermione's POV**

Suara anak-anak menggemaskan itu memenuhi pendengaranku. Mereka sedang menari-nari riang di bawah butiran salju yang turun menutupi jalan.

"Scorp! Jangan ajak adikmu bermain dekat jalan! Ayo kemari, cokelat hangat kalian sudah siap." teriak pria pirang di hadapanku.

Tanpa membalas perkataan ayahnya, anak laki-laki bersurai platina itu berjalan dengan langkah kakinya yang kecil sambil menggandeng adik perempuannya. Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan ketika berjalan berdua seperti itu dengan mantel tebal yang sedang mereka kenakan.

Aku berlutut dan merentangkan tanganku menyambut mereka, anak-anakku.

Dengan senyum merekah yang menimbulkan lesung pipit pada kedua belah pipi penuh mereka, anak-anak memelukku dan mengalungkan tangan mungil mereka di leherku. Aku merasa sempurna setiap melakukan hal ini.

Rasanya sempurna menjadi seorang ibu dengan sepasang anak laki-laki dan peremuan yang imut dari seorang pria tampan yang penyayang seperti suamiku yang saat ini sedang duduk di kursi seberang dan tengah tersenyum sayang menatapku bersama anak-anak kami.

Lima tahun sudah pernikahan kami berlangsung, namun hubungan kami masih seperti pengantin baru.

Draco Malfoy, pria yang telah merebut perhatianku sejak pertama kali kami berjumpa.  
Aku masih ingat ketika pertama kalinya kami bertemu saat melakukan audisi untuk mendapatkan peran dalam film yang diadaptasi dari novel _best seller_ karya penulis asal Inggris Mrs. J.K Rowling. Saat itu usiaku masih sepuluh tahun, sedangkan Draco sudah berusia tiga belas.

Draco Malfoy, dia mengantri audisi bersamaku, ia berdiri tepat di belakangku. Saat itu tingginya masih sama denganku. Ia tersenyum tipis saat aku menoleh padanya, seketika tindakannya itu memacu darah mengaliri pipiku cukup deras sehingga rona merah tercipta di kedua pipiku.

Draco Malfoy, ia mengulurkan tangannya padaku "Hi, aku Draco Malfoy." katanya. Aku menyambut tangannya "Hi, Aku Hermione Granger." kami sama-sama tersenyum.

Itulah perkenalan awal kami. Aku selalu menikmati setiap memoriku bersamanya dari sejak awal kami bertemu. Ia selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku dan membuatku terpesona tanpa perlu berusaha. Ia selalu tampak keren dan sikapnya yang dewasa, ceria, dan ramah benar-benar membuatku diam-diam memasang poster jumbo wajahnya di kamarku dan mengharapkannya sebagai calon suamiku kelak saat kami dewasa.

Asa-ku seakan bersambut saat kami mulai dekat, ia memperlakukanku dengan sayang, kami pergi bersama. Namun hatiku serasa hancur saat ia mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adik.

Aku menjauh darinya sejak saat itu, bukan karena marah, tapi karena tak ingin jatuh terlalu dalam dengan perasaanku padanya. Nyatanya ia memang menjalin hubungan dengan Astoria Greengrass.

Aku berani bersumpah kalau aku benar-benar membenci wanita itu saat pertama kalinya Draco mengakuinya sebagai kekasihnya kepada semua orang, kupastikan tak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang pernah membenci wanita itu sebesar aku membencinya ketika itu. Kebencian itu mendarah daging hingga sampai ketika ia membuat Draco tak bisa membacakan nominasi bersamaku di MTV Movie Awards.

Namun setelah itu, ketika aku tak lagi bertemu dengan Draco, aku melunturkan perasaanku terhadap Astoria maupun Draco.  
Usahaku tak sepenuhnya berhasil. Aku mungkin tak lagi membenci Astoria, namun aku sama sekali tak berhasil menyingkirkan Draco Malfoy dari pikiran dan hatiku. Oleh karena itu, aku memacari beberapa pria di kampusku. Bukan bermaksud menjadi _playgirl_, hanya saja aku mencoba mencari seseorang yang dapat mengalihkan perasaanku padanya, namun ternyata aku tak menemukannya.

Ketika aku kembali ke Inggris setelah kuliahku selesai, saat itulah titik balik hubunganku dengan pria yang kini menjadi suamiku. Ia akhirnya memperjuangkanku! Ia memberikan pernikahan yang aku impikan dan idam-idamkan. Ia juga memberikan seorang pangeran kecil tampan dan seorang putri kecil cantik yang sedang berada di pelukanku saat ini.

"Kemarilah _love_!" panggil Draco.  
Aku kembali duduk di kursi kafe sambil memangku Victoria, setelah mendudukan Scorpius di tempat duduknya.

Kami mengambil meja di teras kafe yang banyak dilalui pejalan kaki. Kadang ada yang mengambil foto kami sekeluarga secara diam-diam ataupun terang-terangan, terkadang juga ada yang lebih berani dengan mengajak kami foto bersama. Dengan ramah Draco selalu menerima permintaan mereka.

"Hi Mione, Hi Draco..." Elena datang bersama suaminya Theodore Nott.  
Mereka mengambil tempat di meja yang sama dengan keluarga kami.

"Hi El, Theo... kalian membawa Eleanor." sahut Hermione.

"Tentu, ia sangat rewel dan terus meminta bertemu Scorpius." Hermione terkekeh.

"Anakku memang tampan, anakmu saja sampai tergila-gila padanya." kata Draco penuh nada mengejek yang lebih ditujukan untuk Theo.

"Kau yakin? Lihat saja sekarang siapa yang duluan menyambangi putri cantikku eh?" Theo menyeringai sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Scorpius yang berdiri di samping kursi putrinya.

Draco menaikan sebelah alisnya, sedangkan Hermione dan Elena hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco.

"Kalau mereka memang saling mencintai, aku bersedia merestuinya. Eleanor cocok untuk Scorp, aku suka warna rambutnya yang gelap, mirip rambut kalian. Wajahnya juga cantik persis seperti perpaduan wajah kalian." Elena dan Theo berdeham tak nyaman di kursi mereka karena dipuji berlebihan oleh Hermione.

"Jangan kebanyakan memuji mereka Mione, nanti kepala mereka meledak! Hahaha..." ejek Draco yang kemudian mendapat pitingan dari Theo.

* * *

**8 years of marriage**

Semua fans-ku dan Draco kini dapat tersenyum lebar karena akhirnya kami bersatu seperti yang mereka harapkan selama ini. _Dramione is real now_ dan kami telah bahagia hidup berdua.

Mengenai Astoria, kini ia telah bertunangan dengan Cedric. Mereka terlihat bahagia. Aku senang dengan kenyataan itu, membuatku tak perlu merasa bersalah karena telah merebut kebahagiaan orang lain.

Kini namaku Hermione Charlotte Duerre Malfoy nee Granger. Aku adalah istri dari Draco Malfoy sekaligus ibu dari Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy dan Victoria Jacqueline Duerre Malfoy.

Anak-anak kami tumbuh menjadi anak-anak yang pintar dan berbakat.  
Scorpius selalu jadi favorit anak perempuan di sekolahnya karena otaknya yang encer, dan dia mahir main skateboard, padahal usianya baru tujuh tahun. Draco tak pernah absen mengajarinya sejak usianya lima tahun. Scorpius juga mengikuti kelas berkuda, dan lagi-lagi ia menjadi favorit guru dan teman-temannya karena selalu menjadi yang pertama berhasil menguasai teknik yang diajarkan.

Sedangkan Victoria yang baru berusia lima tahun sudah dapat memilih mode fashionnya sendiri, ia suka menggambar dan membaca, terkadang aku mendengarnya bersenandung dengan pelafalannya yang cadel, Draco bahkan pernah merekamnya dan meng-_upload_ video Victoria yang sedang bersenandung ke akun instagram pribadinya.

Seperti janjiku sebelum aku menikah, aku akan mengurangi porsi kerjaku. Kini aku menepatinya dan mendedikasikan hidupku untuk suami dan anak-anak kami.

**This is THE REAL END... **

* * *

**Ingin rasanya, saya mengetahui chapter berapa yang paling oke dan chapter paling absurd untuk kalian... :)**

**June 13th, 2015 [11.10 A.M]**

_**DRUELLA WOOD**_


End file.
